When Two Universes Collide
by Super Kamehameha
Summary: My first story! Goten goes to Kuoh Academy and meets the members of the Gremory team! After the fated meeting, the young Saiyan's life takes a huge unexpected turn! Takes place 8 years after the death of Majin Buu. Harem! Goten X Akeno. Goten X Rias
1. Chapter 1

_It's been almost eight years since that day; the day my dad and Vegeta finally destroyed Majin Buu. He was __really __tough. Trunks and I's fusion couldn't beat him, and we got absorbed. Then even Gohan couldn't beat him and he got absorbed too! So Dad and Vegeta had to get absorbed on purpose to get us out. Then, Buu blew up the planet so we were dead for a little bit. But Dad, Vegeta and Dende made a plan to revive us along with the rest of the world and beat Buu with the Spirit Bomb._

_If you didn't already know, my name is Goten, and tomorrow is my first day of high school! Yeah I know, so cliché, the story starting with me going to school, right? Oh well. Anyway, I'm going to be attending a school called Kuoh Academy in East City. My best friend, Trunks, goes there too, but he's a year ahead of me. Mom said I passed the entrance exam but I think Bulma got me in somehow, considering how rich she is._

_Like I was saying, it's been eight years, and the Earth has been really peaceful ever since. It's kinda nice, but I kinda miss fighting all those strong guys.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up early to get ready. "Putting on a uniform is hard, why can't I wear casual clothes?" I said while sitting down at the table while finishing the buttons on my shirt.<p>

Mom was over at the sink washing dishes. Dad had just stuffed his face and was rubbing his stomach and going on about how full he was. Yet he'll eat again an hour later.

"Oh come on, Goten. It's not that bad." Dad said to me getting up from the table.

"Dad, you can't talk, you haven't worn anything but that orange outfit a day in your life!" Dad just grinned and laughed goofily.

I heard Mom chuckle when I said that. She knows it's true! Hahaha!

After breakfast, which is more like two dinners at my house, I headed out the door. East City is a long way from here! As I hovered into the air, I heard Mom call to me.

"Bye, honey! Have a good day! Make me proud!"

I waved to Mom! "Thanks, Mom! See ya, Dad!"

"Bye Goten! Knock 'em dead!" Dad said giving me a smile.

"I will!" I said before blasting off at full speed.

* * *

><p>As I flew over East City I noticed the school a little far off. "There it is! Wow, it's huge!" I stopped in mid-air and looked around. "Now, where am I going to land? I can't just land in the middle of the city. Don't want to draw attention to myself…" I said out loud.<p>

As I kept looking, I noticed an alleyway not too far from the school. That's my best option, it seems. I'll slip down there and head from there. I wonder how Gohan managed to get through three years of this…

After landing, I found my way to campus. Wow, there's a lot of girls here! Like A LOT. I guess Mom was right when she said it used to be an all-girls school, and just recently made it co-ed. As I wandering around, trying to find my way around campus, I heard girls from all over whispering.

"Is he new? He's really cute!"

"Look at all that hair!"

"Hey, check out the new kid! He's a cutie!"

I smiled and just waved in response, and they all blushed like love-struck girls. Wait I'm getting distracted! I shook the thought of the girls out of my head. "Okay, I have no idea where to go." I pulled out my schedule from my pocket. "Let's see…..Homeroom 2-A…where's that? Man, where's Trunks when you need him?!"

Coincidently, Trunks was walking nearby at the time. I waved at him and he noticed me right away. "Yooo! Goten! You made it!" He called out.

"Trunks!" I said, sighing with relief. "Thank goodness I found you! Do you know where Homeroom 2-A is?" I asked Trunks, showing him my schedule.

"Yeah, man. Come with me." I followed my old friend down a few hallways, and the whole way there, I heard more whispers from the girls.

"The new kid is friends with Trunks?" One girl said.

"The black haired one is hot!" Another said.

Trunks sighed. "Don't worry, man. Those whispers stop after a few days. Anyway, here we are! Homeroom 2-A!"

I looked up at the sign on the door, and sure enough, it said 2-A on the door. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it." I gave Trunks a quick fist-bump. "Later."

"See ya, Goten." Trunks said with a gesture as he walked away.

I sighed. Let's do this. I knocked on the door before opening and stepped in.

Everyone in the class looked at me who just walked in.

The teacher looked at me and must've known who I was right away. "Class, this is our newest student. He's from up in the mountains, so this is his first time in a city school like this. I expect you all to give him a warm welcome!"

"Hi everyone! I'm Goten! Glad to meet you!" I said cheerily, trying to sound as much like Dad as I can. Dad always had a way of making people like him.

"Alright, Goten. Please take any open seat!" The teacher said.

I glanced around and saw an open seat near a guy with light brown hair with a dark jacket. He seems pretty cool. I walked over to my new desk and sat down. "Hey! Nice to meet ya!" I said.

The kid smiled. "Yeah, nice to meet you too! I'm Issei Hyoudou!" I have a feeling that Issei and I are going to be good friends.

* * *

><p>Class dragged on. No surprise there. Eventually it came time to lunch!<p>

"Alright! It's lunch time! I'm starving!" I cried walking out of the classroom towards the cafeteria.

Issei caught up to me. "Hey, man, do you want to sit with me at lunch today?"

"Yeah, I'd love to…but…" Issei's face dropped. "But I was already going to sit with my old friend who goes here. You're welcome to join us though!"

His face lit up again. "Great! Thanks!"

"One thing though…where's the cafeteria?"

Issei laughed and patted me on the back. "C'mon man, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>(At the cafeteria)<p>

This cafeteria is huge! I noticed the food line was relatively short so I got right in line. Issei was right behind me. While we were in line, Issei was staring at the girls. Specifically at their butts and boobs. Why's he doing that?

"Hey." I whispered. "Why're you staring at their boobs?"

He looked at me like I had three heads. "Because, what man doesn't love the wonders of boobs?!" He said confidently.

The girl who was in front of me turned around and glared at him. "No, it's because he's a dirty pervert! You're the new kid and he's already turned you into one too?!" She said scarily.

"No, no, no! That's not it at all! I'm not a perv! I don't want to peek or any of that stuff! It's improper! " I said waving my arms.

She looked at me suspiciously for a minute before lightening up.

"You seem really sweet. Just don't turn into a dirty pervert like Issei!" She said glaring at Issei who was hiding behind me.

After that little exchange, it was finally my turn on the food line. There's so many things that look good. "Let's see…" I said glancing over everything.

"I'll get some of these…and some of that…and a little of that…and three of those…and a lot of that…" That went on until I had some of everything!

The lunch lady was shocked yet impressed. "Umm, excuse me, are you sure you can eat all that?!" She asked me.

"Who? Me? Yeah, I'll be fine. I might even come back for seconds!" I said nonchalantly.

"Seconds?! Goten, is your stomach a bottomless pit?" Issei said astounded.

I shrugged. "Everyone in my family eats a lot. Guess it's hereditary."

Issei got his food and we walked to where Trunks was. I sensed his energy this time so I found him right away. Looking back, I don't know why I didn't do that when I was lost earlier. Oh well.

Trunks gave me a look as Issei and I sat down. "I swear, Goten. You eat just as much as your dad." He said as I starting devouring my food.

"Mrmph mmrm mrmrmrm mrmmrm." I said with three sandwiches in my mouth.

"What?! Don't talk with your mouth full! Geez!"

I gulped down everything at the same time. "Sorry. What I said was that I get that a lot.

"You guys seem to be good friends. How do you know each other?!" Issei said.

Trunks and I glanced at one another for a minute. I smirked, and he just sighed. "Our parents have been really close since they were kids."

Before Issei could open his mouth to reply, the entire lunchroom erupted in people talking.

"Look, it's Rias!"

"Akeno too!"

"They're gorgeous!"

Who? I don't see anybody. "Where are they?" I said. Trunks just pointed behind me.

I turned around to see two drop-dead gorgeous girls approaching me…I think? They're walking in our direction at the very least.

One girl had long, crimson-red hair, and blue eyes. The other had long black hair tied in an orange ponytail, with purple colored eyes. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention their gigantic boobs. Both of them have extremely high power levels for just normal high school girls!

"Yo, Trunks, who are those girls?" I asked him.

"The redhead is Rias Gremory. Her friend is Akeno Himejima. They're in the same grade as me, and they're the school idols. Every guy wants them, and every girl wants to be them." Trunks explained.

Then he leaned in real close and whispered something to me while Issei was distracted with ogling them. "And, if you haven't already noticed, their power levels are pretty high for normal humans."

"THEY'RE THE TWO HOTTEST GIRLS EVER!" Issei screamed. "What I wouldn't do to have my face in between those beautiful pairs of boobies!"

Trunks face palmed. "I swear, man. You're gonna get hit one day if you keep that shit up." He said jokingly.

As Rias and her friend walked by, Akeno whispered something in her ear and she stopped and walked over to our table. "Excuse me." The way she spoke had a royal sound to it, but she sounded so nice and caring. "My name's Rias, and this is my friend, Akeno. I've heard through the grape vine that you're new here. What's your name?"

"Son Goten! Glad to meet ya!" I said tossing a whole sandwich into my mouth.

"You wouldn't be happened to be related to Son Goku, would you?" She asked me.

Trunks spit out his drink at what she said. I was so startled I almost starting choking! I had to pound my chest a few times to get it to pass.

"Umm…what?" I asked her in shock after I caught my breath.

"Are you related to Son Goku?" She repeated.

Trunks gave me a look like he was saying "tell her."

I gulped. "Uh, yeah, h-he's my dad." I said hesitantly.

"I thought so. You two look exactly alike!" She said with a warm smile. "Alright, well I just came to introduce myself. it was nice meeting you, Goten! I'll see you soon!" She said winking as her and Akeno walked off.

"What the hell was that about?!" I asked my friends. "And what did she mean by "I'll see you soon?"

"Dude, I think she wants you! She winked at you and everything!" Issei said excitedly but I could tell he was jealous.

Really? A girl who I just met, and is that pretty, likes me? But all I did was tell her my name and who my Dad was!

"No, dude! She was just being friendly! She meant in the sense that you'll see each other around school sometime!" Trunks said while slapping Issei lightly on the head.

That makes a lot more sense.

"But still, I feel like there's something more to it than that…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rias' POV<strong>

(A few minutes later, in the ORC)

"So, that boy is a Saiyan, right?" I asked Akeno.

"Yeah. His father was the one who defeated Demon King Piccolo. Some also say it was him who beat Cell eight years ago." She replied.

"Hmph. Interesting. We could possibly have ourselves a new team member…" I said back to my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

(That night at Goten's house)

Dad, Gohan, and I were all sitting on the couch watching TV. It's rare this happens anymore, as Dad is always training and Gohan actually moved out after he married Videl and had my little niece Pan!

"Dad, Gohan, there's something that happened at school today." I said suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Dad asked. "Girl trouble?" He said slyly.

"Yeah, well, the thing is…" I said nervously while scratching the back of my head.

"Oooh, Dad, you're right! Looks like Goten's got a girlfriend!" Gohan poked me jokingly.

"HE'S WHAT!?" I heard Mom from the kitchen.

Gohan, Dad and I all froze. We all know that scream way too well.

"Are you telling me that MY GOTEN has a GIRLFRIEND after his FIRST DAY?!" Mom screamed. "No trashy girl is going to take my baby away from me! He's all I have left!" She said sobbing.

Great, now she's crying.

"No, Mom! I don't have a girlfriend! Dad and Gohan were kidding! Now please, calm down!" I pleaded.

"Chi-Chi please. We're sorry for making you mad, we were just kidding." Dad said trying to comfort her. You were the old who made her cry!

Mom looked at the three of us with her signature look. It still makes even Dad tremble before she went back to the dishes.

I sighed heavily. "Anyway…there's these girls in school and they have pretty high power levels for normal humans. And the strangest part is, Dad, they seemed to know about you. They knew I was your son."

"But how can that be possible?" Dad said, putting his hand on his chin to think.

"Maybe they're psychic." Gohan added.

Dad shrugged. "Could be. Wouldn't really surprise me at this point, considering all the guys I've encountered over the years. They're probably harmless."

"What do they look like?" Dad wondered.

"Well, the stronger girl had long crimson red hair…" I said describing Rias.

"A girl with crimson red hair? Hmmm, I do remember hearing about some guy with crimson red hair somewhere in Other World. Apparently he was REALLY strong! Do you think he's her brother or dad or something?" Dad asked; now he was getting excited.

I shrugged. "Who knows? It's possible."

Gohan laughed lightly then sighed. "Does Trunks know about them?"

"Yeah, he was there when they came up to us." I added.

"Goten, trust me, you'll be fine. You're mature enough to do what you think is best." Dad said.

"Thanks, Dad." I replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first chapter of my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review so i can hear some feedback! I'm open to ideas and critiques but please be nice! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I updated Chapter 2 because Goten basically watching Raynare kill Issei didn't make much sense so I fixed it.**

* * *

><p>So today, Issei and I are hanging on a hill right near school after classes were finished. I didn't have anywhere to be, so I wanted to hang around. It was a pretty clear day with a few clouds here and there. Perfect weather for flying!<p>

Today, Issei's friends Matsuda and Motohoma are hanging with us too. They seem just like Issei too, they all love boobs. His friends are staring at girls and saying their measurements or something.

I know Dad told me not to worry about Rias, but I can't get it out of my head! Why did she say she'll see me soon? And how she even know about my Dad, anyway?

Issei's sudden whining broke my thoughts. "This is bullshit. This school is practically 85% girls, and yet we can't get one girlfriend between the four of us?! It's not fair!" He whined. He looked like he wanted to cry as he sat up on the hill.

"Maybe if you didn't look at girls while they were changing so much, girls would like you!" I said teasingly, not even slightly moving from my comfortable spot on the grass.

"Screw you, dude!" Matsuda pulled away from his binoculars to scream at me.

"Yeah, that's a low blow, man!" Motohoma screamed at me as well.

"Ok, sorry, geez, it was just a joke." I said putting my hands up in apology.

"Whatever, let's go peek at the bento club! Goten! Come with us! You're about to see some boobs!" Issei said with a perverted look on his face. Matsuda and Motohoma cheered in agreement.

Now I can kinda see why the girls don't like these guys. They're way too perverted. And now, they want be to go with them? "No, thanks. Then all the girls would hate me."

"Oh, come on Goten! It'll be fun, I promise!" Issei darted over to one of the nearby school buildings. I guess that's where they meet. Matsuda and Motohoma followed shortly behind.

"Wait, Issei!" I yelled to him, but he probably didn't even hear me "Great." I said sighing. "I might as well go over there…" I trudged over and sat down on the grass near the building next to them. "Are you nuts?! They'll see you! It's a clear open window!" I pointed out the obvious, but they're too clueless to even realize it.

"Shhh! You idiot! We're here! They'll spot us!" Issei put his hand over my mouth to try to shut me up. "Alright I'll be quiet! Don't need to do that. Sheesh!" I leaned against the wall away from the window that the trio was looking through.

"Man I love boobs!" Matsuda yelled loudly. These guys are supposed to be experts and they go around screaming that all day?!

"Come on, dude! Let me see! You've had a turn already!" Issei said, trying to push them out of the way.

"No, dude I haven't gotten a good enough look yet!" Motohoma said pushing Issei's face away from the window.

The three of them starting getting into a fight about who would see the boobs next. They kept getting louder and louder until…

"There's someone looking at us?! EEEEEEEEEK!" I heard the girls scream from the room. That's my cue to leave.

"Shit! Look what you did, you dumbasses! I'm out of here!" Motohoma bolted from the scene.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Matsuda bolted after Motohoma.

"Come on, Goten, we have to get- …crap." Issei turned around to run, but what he saw was about fifteen girls in karate uniforms with staffs, glaring at him.

"Issei, you dirty perv!" One of the girls said while Issei looked terrified.

"Hey, Goten! Where'd you go?! Shit, he left me too?! Noo!" Issei was saying as the girls began to beat him up with the staffs. "AAH! Stop please! "AAH! I'm sorry! AAAH!"

"Wait a second…did you say Goten? Son Goten?" One girl with blue hair asked curiously as she stopped beating Issei. After the one stopped, the rest eventually did as well. Does everybody know me around here? I've only been here for three days and everyone knows me already!

"Yeah, I did. What about it?" Issei was rubbing his face which was all bruised up.

"That sweet, innocent Goten is a dirty pervert like you and those other two dorks?!" One girl with light brown hair said surprised, dropping her stick on the ground.

"Nah, he says that he doesn't have any interest in that stuff. He told me once he would rather be eating lunch." He said still laying on the ground from being beaten.

The girls started to giggle. "See, I told you Goten's a sweet guy!" Issei tried to sneak away at this opening, but the girls stood in his way like a brick wall. "If we find you peeking again, we'll kill you, got that?!" Another girl with short black hair said, glaring at Issei.

Issei nodded swiftly and apologized before running away.

I came out of from behind a tree when the coast was clear. "Phew." I checked my watch to see the time. Oh man it's getting late! I need to leave now if I want to be home in time for dinner! "Stupid long flight home…" I mumbled to myself.

I ran a little bit away from main campus so it would be less likely I'd be seen. I ended up near the old school building, seems to be abandoned. At least I hope it is.

My mouth started to water as I floated into the air. "Man I can't wait for dinner!" I looked around to see if any people were around. Nope. Nobody. I can't sense anyone either.

"ALRIGHT, FULL SPEED!" I turned into a Super Saiyan and flew home like a rocket. But right before I took off, I felt like something, or someone, was watching me.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

"This is my girlfriend, guys! Yuma!" Issei said with the biggest grin you would ever see.

Well that escalated quickly.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Matsuda and Motohoma screamed in unison while crying.

He then leaned in close to Matsuda and Motohoma. "Wanna know what the best part is? She. Asked. Me."

I looked at Yuma suspiciously. Her energy…it seems…dark. It's almost…evil.

While Issei was busy mocking the guys some more, Yuma flashed me an evil glare for a split second. Whoa. Yeah, I definitely have to keep an eye on her. I'll ask Trunks about what I should do when I see him today.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Trunks, Issei and I were sitting on the stairwell on lunch break.<p>

"Dude I have a date with Yuma on Saturday! I can't wait!" Issei said, giddy with excitement.

While Issei was gloating to himself, I found my chance to tell Trunks about this morning.

"Yo, dude. We need to talk for second. Over there." He didn't even budge but when he saw my expression he went with me. "Be right back, Issei!" We walked a few feet away from him so he couldn't hear us.

"Alright so I met up with Issei today, and he has a new girlfriend." I said in a hushed tone.

"….And?" Trunks said, the annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Chill let me tell the stupid story." I said rolling my eyes. "Her energy was evil, really malicious. He has a date with her on Saturday, what should I do?" I whispered, cautious of who might pop up.

"I'm not going to baby you, you can handle this. Just keep an eye on this Yuma at all costs. Issei might be in severe danger." Trunks whispered back. "And if things do get rough somehow, you can always call me."

"Thanks, bro." I gave Trunks a quick fist-bump.

Then, whispers from the entire hallway began due to the person who was walking down the stairs where Trunks and I were just sitting a few moments ago. The same thing happened in the cafeteria last week. It must be Rias again.

She's coming over to me again, isn't she? Does this chick honestly like me or something?!

"Hello, Goten! Nice to see you again. Do you mind if I talk to you in private for a bit?" She said kindly with a sweet smile.

I looked at her for a second. "What is it? It's almost lunch and I'm hungry." I started to rub my growling stomach thinking about food.

She giggled at my blunt statement. "I'm sorry, it won't take long. I'll feed you if you come with me. Please?"

Okay she has my full attention. "Really?!" I said as my mouth started to water "You will?!"

Rias laughed again and said "Sure, sure. Just come with me."

I glanced over my shoulder and gave Trunks a reassuring nod as we walked off.

* * *

><p>"In here, Goten."<p>

Rias had led me to the old school building away from main campus. It had "Occult Research Club" on a sign on the front door.

Wait, this building is right where I flew home from the other day. Did…did she see me?!

"Why are we all the way out here?" I wondered while I looked at my surroundings.

"Because this conversation has to be completely private."

…Uh-oh.

The two of us walk in a dark old styled room, only lit by candles. "Take a seat, Goten." While Rias sits on top of what seems to be her desk. I nervously took a seat on the couch.

I noticed Akeno standing next to Rias. "You said this would be private..."

"Don't worry. Akeno can be trusted." She said calmly. I can't sense any evil intent from either of them. That's a good sign, it seems.

I sighed. "Fine. So, what is it you need?"

"Well, first I'd like to say that we know who you are. You, and your father." Rias said.

"And what do you think we are?" I asked, hoping they were wrong.

"You're both something called a Saiyan. Am I correct?" She asked me.

I silently nodded. She already knows so why not tell her.

"And your father, Goku, beat Cell eight years ago, right?" She questioned me again.

I shook my head. "Nope. My brother did. My dad died fighting Cell…" I heard Rias gasp. "…but he got brought back when we were fighting Buu." She was stunned at how casually I said that.

"He got…brought back?" Akeno cut in from my explanation. "…how?"

"It's a long story that I don't feel like getting into. Now that you know about me, it's time you tell me something about you. Who are you two exactly? How are you so strong?"

Rias smirked. "We're devils."

"Oh yeah, good one."

But then, both of them sprouted black bat wings from their backs! "Impressed?" Rias said confidently with a cocky smile.

"More surprised than impressed, actually." I shrugged while staring at their wings.

"Sorry, I hate to be rude, but is all you wanted to show me? I'm getting really hungry…" I said while my stomach growled even louder.

Both Rias and Akeno giggled. "Akeno, go ahead and feed him." Akeno went into another room and came back shortly with a big lunch!

"Lunch! I'm starving!" I said happily as I starting eating.

"So, now that this little introduction is out of the way, I have a serious question to ask you." Rias said/ After she said that, the mood went from relatively light to serious pretty fast.

"What is it?" I said as I gulped down my food. I don't want her to ask me something crazy again while I was eating. I might choke for real.

"Join my club. Become a devil like us."

"Wha?" was my first reaction. My mind went blank for a minute as I processed what she just said. First this girl knows all about us, especially Dad, then she says she's a devil, then she asks me to join? She's crazy!

"Uhh…. I-I don't know yet." I said hesitantly while averting my eyes. "I'll let ya know. For now though, I gotta go." I said as i got up my from chair an high-tailed it outta there.

* * *

><p>Today is Saturday. I finished all the work I had for school so I headed over to Trunks' house to hang out. There's not much to do up at my house, but his place is huge and in the city, so there's a lot more to do. We usually play video games or train, but for now we're just hanging in Trunks' living room. Vegeta's training in the Gravity Room, while Bulma is out with Trunks' little sister, Bulla.<p>

"So, how was your talk with Rias that was so urgent she needed to talk to you in private?" Trunks asked the question I'd wish he didn't.

"Dude, don't even get me started. Remember how we thought she wasn't human?" Trunks nodded. "Well she's not. Neither is her friend, Akeno."

"What do you mean, they're not human? What are they, then?" He asked in amazement.

"Devils." I replied.

"D-devils? You mean like Satan?"

I shrugged. "I dunno man, I guess. They had devil wings for one. But the weird thing is that I didn't sense an ounce of evil intent from either of them. They seem like genuine good people."

Trunks sighed heavily. "And that's not the worst part." I said, causing Trunks to turn his head toward me with wide eyes. "She...asked me to join. To become a devil."

He looked amused at first, like I was telling a joke, but he paled when he realized I wasn't joking. "And what did you say?!"

"I told her I would think about it." Trunks face-palmed. "Well what else was I supposed to do? She asked me that outta freakin' nowhere! I was nervous!"

"Whatever, Goten. These girls seem harmless anyway." The room fell silent for a minute before Trunks spoke again. "Wait a minute, wasn't your friend Issei's date with that Yuma chick supposed to be today?"

My eyes widened as I mentally kicked myself. "Oh no! I forgot! Trunks I gotta go check on him! Sorry, man!" I hopped from the couch and out the door as fast as I could. Once outside I kicked off the ground flying to where I last felt Issei's power somewhere in East City. While I was on my way there, I felt someone's power level drop to critical levels. "Darn it! I cant believe I forgot!" I turned Super Saiyan and flew faster, at full speed to where I felt the quickly diminishing energy signal.

I arrived at a park in less than two minutes, and I was too late. Issei was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. "Issei!" I screamed as I touched down next to him.

"G-Goten? I-Is that…you ?" Issei whispered, barely able to speak.

"Shhh, Issei, save your strength." I comforted him. I cant believe I forgot to bring a Senzu Bean!

"This sucks. My first girlfriend kills me on our first date. I just wish…I can die in the arms of a hot girl…like that Rias chick." Issei mumbled out loud to himself.

Then a giant red circle just appeared with a girl in the center of it.

"You summoned me?" Rias' voice came from the person standing in the circle.

"Rias?" Oh, just perfect. Guess she knows I'm a Super Saiyan now.

"Goten?! Why are you here?" She asked me, her eyes wide-eyed in disbelief.

"I felt Issei's power drop to critical levels and I came as fast as I could." I said as I powered down to normal.

"H-how did you do that just now?" She asked pointing at me with her jaw hung open.

I sighed. "We Saiyans can transform into what is called a Super Saiyan, which is what you just saw. Now more importantly, what are _you_ doing here?"

Rias looked down at Issei with a serious, yet kind face. "He summoned me. Listen I can save his life. But he'll have to become a devil." She said looking up at me.

"You're going to turn him into a devil? But he's already dead!" I asked scratching my head in confusion at what she just said. It's not like she's Shenron or anything.

"That doesn't matter. I can revive him. Just watch." She smiled at me.

"Is he going to become a zombie?!"

"No, silly." Rias then looked down at Issei again. "From this moment forward, you will live your life for my sake."

A giant red magic circle appeared under Issei's body. Rias then pulled out two red pawn pieces, and placed them over Issei. The pieces then melted into Issei's body and fused with him.

She smiled happily. "This boy has a lot of potential. He could do great things one day. But for now I have to go. If you've made a decision, you know where to find me." After she had finished saying that, she picked up the lifeless Issei and teleported away in a giant circle like it was nothing_._

"Man, what a first week this has been." I said yawning as I took off for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 3! Goten doesn't become a devil, I had a few ideas if he did, but a lot of people didn't want him to, so i decided not to do it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next Monday in school, when I arrived, Issei was…alive! And he was with someone, not his two buddies either. Is that Rias? Oh crap, that's right! He must've become a devil!<p>

"Hey, Issei!" I said running up to my friend. "So we meet again, Rias."

Rias just nodded at me with a small smile in return.

"Oh yeah that's right Goten! You had blond hair last night! What's up with that?" Issei asked.

"I'll explain it to you some other time." I said sighing.

"Listen, Issei. I'm getting someone to fetch you after school. Goten, would you like to come along too?" She asked me with a cute head tilt.

"Sure, why not? I have nowhere to go." I shrugged. More like I probably don't have a choice_._

* * *

><p>It was after class and Issei and I were talking in the classroom when it happened. A guy with short blond hair and blue eyes came in our room. All the girls started screaming with joy.<p>

"IT'S KIBA! AAAAAAH!" One fan girl said. About ten more of them said the same thing, too.

"Excuse me, Issei? Goten? May you come with me please?" Kiba asked us politely. He seems like a cool guy. Maybe if I hung out with him instead of those jack-wagons, I might be able to get a girl or two.

"Oh great, pretty boy Kiba? What do you want?" Issei snapped at Kiba rudely.

He's just jealous that all the girls like Kiba and hate him_. _"You don't need to be a jerk." I said to Issei who turned away from Kiba.

"I've come on the behalf of Rias Gremory." Kiba said.

"See!? It's the fetching she mentioned! Why do you have to be like that?" I yelled at Issei.

"Y-yeah. Right. Sorry." Issei felt bad at snapping at the guy.

As we got up to follow Kiba, his fan girls looked really upset.

"Oh no! Kiba is with that perv Issei! Get away before his pervert rubs off on you! And is that Goten with them?! I still don't know why that hottie Goten would hang out with that pervert Issei!" One girl said as she hugged another girl who were both crying.

Issei just gave the both of them the finger as he walked out of the room with Kiba and i.

* * *

><p>(At the ORC)<p>

"President, I've brought our guests." Kiba said bowing as he entered the room. This is the same room Rias took me to the other day!

"Good job, Kiba." Rias replied. She was sitting at her desk with her elbows on the table; her head resting in her hands.

As I glanced around the room, besides Kiba, Issei and I, there were three others. Rias and Akeno, obviously, but there was a younger girl with white hair and golden colored eyes there too. She was sitting on one the couches in front of Rias' desk eating ice cream.

"Hey, who's the girl?" I asked Issei. He's been going here a lot longer than I have, so he probably knows a lot more people.

"That's Koneko Toujo. A 1st year. She's pretty cute, isn't she?" Issei pointed out to me.

"Ahem." Rias cleared her throat to interrupt us. "Anyway, as you both already know, I am a devil….We all are." She said, standing up from her desk and walking in front of it. The others, except Issei and I, walked over and joined her at the front of the room.

"Watch this." At that moment, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko grew black bat wings. At seeing their wings for the second time, I started grinning from ear to ear and laughing slightly to myself.

"What's so funny?" Rias said to me, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's just I don't need to have wings to fly!" I said bluntly, like it's normal to say that you can fly.

"What are you-" Issei stopped mid-sentence at seeing me levitating about 4 feet off the ground, giving the V sign with my hands, still grinning widely.

"My family and all my friends can do that." I said as I landed. "And this too!" I formed a blue energy ball about the size of a basketball in my hand like it was nothing. The blue light from the energy ball lit up the entire room.

"Is that magic?" Akeno said to Rias in amazement. The rest of them just stared at the energy speechless.

"No. I have no idea what that is. It's completely different than anything I've ever seen before." Rias shook her head in disbelief. "I've seen those attacks on the Cell Games videos…but never in real life…" She said trailing off into her own thoughts.

Then Rias looked like she was in deep thought for a minute before she spoke again. "So, Goten, have you made a decision?" Rias said suddenly, surprising me who started to zone out. I was thinking about what was for dinner.

"Can I just be in this club? Do I have to really become a devil?" I tried to bargain with her. It just seems too fishy to me for a girl I just met last week to ask me to become a devil.

She looked straight at me before sighing lightly. "You could do that, but you wouldn't be allowed many of the privileges if you stayed human." Rias explained to me calmly.

I knew that would happen. Figures. I shrugged. "Alright. I'll do it." What's the worst that can happen?

"Great! Okay, so, Goten, lie down over here." She said pointing to an open spot on the floor.

"Uh, ok." I said as I lied down where she told me. I straightened myself out with my arms at my sides. "Like this?"

"Perfect." The red circle appeared around me, just like it did for Issei when she performed the ritual on him.

Rias pulled out six pawn pieces, and they let out a red glow. No, wait, they actually turned red!

"Son Goten, do you accept becoming a devil of the house of Gremory?" Rias said standing over me while looking down at me as well.

"Uhh, yeah?" I said, not knowing what else to say.

She placed the six pawn pieces on my chest. "Now," she began, "Son Goten, I call to you to be reborn as my devil servant!"

The red light started to get brighter, until it died out suddenly. I looked at my chest and saw that the six pawn pieces were still there! It didn't work! "Is that supposed to happen?" I asked, sitting up, as the magic circle disappeared.

Everyone was looking at Rias, who had a mix of emotions on her face. Upset, confused, and sad to name a few from what I could tell. "This…this has never… h-happened before, I swear!" She said. She's embarrassed now, fumbling over her words.

"I-I'll call my brother. He'll know what to do. Excuse me for a minute." She said walking into the other room with her cell phone. I got up and sat on the couch to wait. I heard her on the phone with her brother for a few minutes, couldn't tell what they were saying, i was too busy thinking about dinner.

In a few moments, Rias returned with a look of pure joy. "Good news, Goten! I talked to my brother, and he said that he'll bend the rules to allow you to be a full part of Team Gremory without actually becoming a devil!" Rias said with a huge smile. It's easy to tell how excited she is! "So now, I can officially say, welcome to the team, Goten!"

"Awesome!" I said happily as I jumped back up onto my feet. "But I have one question for ya…how do you even know about my Dad or the stuff he did in the first place? The Cell Games happened before we were both born!"

She laughed lightly. "Your father, in addition to saving Earth multiple times, has been helping out in Hell when the guys down there act up. There was a guy down there named Cell so I did some research, and found the old Cell Games videos. In addition, my brother, Sirzechs, knows the Kais very well, and they tell him about your father too."

"Ohh ok, that makes a lot of sense." I said rubbing the back of my head. "I was just wondering…"

Rias smiled while looking out the window. "It's alright. Anyway, we have news of a stray devil in the area, and I want you guys to come with us. Especially you, Goten." She said looking back at me. It had become dark so I guess that's where the devils come out.

"What's a stray devil? Is it like a stray dog?" Issei asked scratching his head while tilting it. I was wondering the same thing!

Rias sighed. "I'll explain on the way. But for now, come on." She gestured to us as she prepared a magic circle to teleport in.

* * *

><p>We arrived at some abandoned warehouse. Apparently, the stray devil is in there. Rias told us that stray devils are devils that kill their master for whatever reason and must be destroyed.<p>

"From what I heard, this stray lures people out here and eats them." Kiba stated bluntly.

"Eeeww, gross." Issei looked disgusted, flinching from what Kiba said.

When I walked in, I smelt something really bad. I can sense something too. It's definitely not human, and definitely evil too.

"Mmmm, what is that smell? It smells so good! Is it human?! My favorite food!" A sadistic voice said from the darkness.

The stray devil that had appeared was a lot different than what I had expected It was a naked girl! Seriously? Some naked chick?

"BOOBS! I SEE BIG BOOBIES!" Issei yelled happily.

"Take a look below the boobs." Kiba said, pointing down a bit.

"Below…? …What the hell is that?!" Issei looked mortified at what he saw.

The bottom half looks like some sort of demon…that giant hole with giant teeth, I'm guessing it's her real mouth.

"Listen here, you have two choices. Either leave this place, or die." Rias said, emanating a scary aura.

"Oh shut up, you little slut." The stray devil said to Rias with a dismissive tone.

Alright, I'm killing this thing.

I walked up and put an arm in front of Rias to block her from going any further. "Listen, I got this. No problem. I haven't had a good fight in a long time, anyway." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Wait, Goten! You don't know what she's capable of!" Akeno said trying to stop me. Wasn't gonna work though.

"Pfffft, I'll be fine. I was stronger than this thing when I was seven!" I said, my Saiyan side coming out.

"Ohh! You think you can take me? Come on, boy! I'll eat you first!" The stray devil said screaming at me licking her lips.

"Listen, all of you!" I screamed at them. "Get out of this building now!"

"But Goten-…" Rias tried to object. "JUST DO IT!" I screamed at her. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"R-right…Come on everyone." Rias and the rest of them got out of there while I kept the stray devil busy.

"ALRIGHT! Here we go!" I yelled while I cupped my hands together.

"KAAAAA…MEEEEEE….

"HAAAAAA…MEEEEEEEEE….."

"No, wait!" The stray devil said with a look of panic and fear on its face. It was at this point the blue energy formed in my hands, getting bigger and bigger.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I fired the Kamehameha point blank at the stray devil. She was obliterated instantly. After she was destroyed, I redirected the blast upwards to not cause any more damage to the surrounding area, but I ended up destroying most of the warehouse I was just in.

"Awww man. She was supposed to put up a fight." I said shrugging. "Oh well." I said as I began to walk back outside…well out of the remains.

Everyone in our team was completely bewildered, just staring at me wide eyed and jaws dropped.

"I'm just glad he's on our side." Rias said while putting her hand on her forehead.

"And this is his only first day." Akeno said, while sweat dropping after I went outside.

Rias came up to me who was a few feet away from everyone else. "Heyy, Goten. Good job today." She leaned in and gave me a playful little kiss on the cheek.

Did…did that just happen? After she kissed me, Rias walked over to Akeno and the rest who were waiting to teleport in the magic circle.

"You guys coming?" She asked Issei and I with a cute smile.

"I'll just walk home, my house is pretty close from here, actually." Issei said.

"Umm, no thanks." I averted my face to hide my blush, still looming from the kiss that came out of nowhere. "I think I'm going to fly home."

Right before I took off, I heard Akeno say to Rias: "See, look, you embarrassed him. It's kinda cute, actually!"

* * *

><p>The next day in the clubroom, Issei told me how he met a girl named Asia on his way to school. Apparently she had just been assigned to the church near school in East City. "She was a nun and this power to heal people!" Like Dende?<p>

"How'd she do that?" I replied curiously, wanting to know more.

"I don't know, man. All I know is when she healed this little kid, rings appeared on her fingers. But they disappeared after she was done. And then…" Issei gestured to his hand. "My left hand got all tingly all of a sudden when she wanted me to come up to the church with her."

Rias stopped reading her book and cut in at the last sentence that he just said. "Issei, listen to me. Don't go near that girl again. She's dangerous." She said sternly.

"Really, how?!" Issei said in a shock. The girl sounds like she can barely hurt a fly even if she tried. How is she dangerous?

"On top of being from the Church, there could be exorcists with her who could have holy swords, and a lot of them may use Sacred Gears, which could really hurt you. I know I may sound harsh, but I just don't want you to get hurt. "

She glanced over to me. "…and you too, Goten."

"Me? How can some random guy with a sword hurt me?" I asked titling my head. I fought against MUCH stronger guys than that!

"Just be careful. For me." Rias told me with concern in her voice.

Why is she so worried about me? I just shrugged my shoulders. "Alright, I don't know what I should be worried about though, but I'll be careful." I said just to ease her worries. "Hey, uh, Rias, what time is it?"

"It's 5:45 right now, why?" She answered me.

"OH NO! I'm gonna miss dinner! I gotta go, bye!" I said as I darted out the door, and rocketed into the sky as fast as I could. After I eat I think I'll ask Dad to spar!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter is my first DBZ style fight. It's only a sparring session so it's not that great, but once we get into the real DBZ fights, it'll be a lot better. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4 :)**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Hey, Dad! Did I miss dinner?!" I said while coming through my front door.

"Nope, just in time!" Dad said as Mom just finished setting the table. Dad and I began devouring our food really fast, as usual.

"After dinner, would you want to spar for a bit?" I said in between gulps of food.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Dad said as he ate even faster to get to the fight.

"Great. This'll be fun." I said as I was devouring my food. When I got done, my phone starting ringing from my pocket out of nowhere.

"Aaaaagh! Come on! Who could it be?" I looked at the caller ID and saw Rias' name pop up. Uh-oh. Did I do something wrong? Why is she calling me now?!

_ "_H-hello?" I answered worried about Rias would say.

"Hey Goten, are you busy right now?" Her voice came from over the phone. She sounds bored…so why is she calling me?

Is she gonna ask me on some date or something? I looked over to Dad, who was getting antsy like a little kid waiting to open presents on Christmas.

"Y-yeah, I am busy. I was about to go train with my father. Sorry." I honestly felt bad to turn her down.

"Can I come watch you? I'd love to meet him! Oh, and can Akeno come too? Pleeaase?" She sounds different than her royal-like aura she gives off at school. She sounds like a normal teenager this time!

"Yeah I need to ask my Dad first though. Uhh, hold on a second."

I put the phone down for a second. "…Yo, Dad! Do you mind if we have a few spectators for our sparring session?!"

"Yeah sure, just tell them to be careful! You know how I get when I fight!" Dad said getting even more excited. I swear he's like five years old.

I picked up my phone again. "Yup! Come over whenever. Dad just says to be careful. Our fights get kind of…destructive." I said grinning.

* * *

><p>In a few minutes, a big flash of red light appeared out front, I'm guessing that means they're here. I ran out to meet them but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the two of them. I was speechless. My jaw just hung open. The girls were wearing revealing tank tops and short-shorts. They're really pretty normally, but this….<p>

"Rias, I think he likes you." Akeno said to her while looking at me.

"No he doesn't! He's looking at both of us!" Rias replied embarrassed by my staring.

"So, the stories are true. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Goku. I'm Rias, and this is my friend, Akeno!" Rias said kindly while holding out her hand for a handshake. Dad very lightly shook her hand back, not wanting to hurt her. "I think you may have met my brother, Sirzechs."

"You can call me Goku! But, I did hear about some strong guy that's in charge down in Hell. Is that him?" Dad asked her.

"Not exactly. He's in charge of the Underworld. Hell is completely different." Rias explained. I never knew that either.

"Ohhh, ok. Yo, Goten." Dad caught my attention. "Go change, you won't be able to fight in that uniform."

"Right." I said running back inside. When I got to my room, I opened my closet and started searching frantically. "Come on, where is it?" Then in the very back, I saw a bit of orange. "There we go!"

I pulled out my orange gi that I use when training, usually with Trunks. I haven't worn it in a while though... I pulled it on and found the other blue things that go with it. Boots, an undershirt, belt and wristbands to be specific. All of them weighted considerably for training purposes.

"Alright, all suited up!" I ran back outside to see Rias and Akeno looking really flustered this time. Mainly Rias though.

"Ara ara, I never knew he was that…in shape. It's like he's chiseled out of stone!" Akeno said out loud. Rias just stayed silent, her face almost as red as her hair.

I shrugged at her comment. "Dad we can't fight here, it's too close to the house. Should we go out into the mountains?"

"Oh yeah, right." Dad glanced over to Rias and Akeno, who were still blushing because of me in my fighting outfit. "Do you girls mind if we take a little trip?"

"No, not at all." Both of the girls said.

Dad picked up Akeno while I picked up Rias. "NIMBUS!" Dad called the Flying Nimbus who came right to him. He jumped right up with Akeno still in his arms. "Let's goo!" He said while shooting off on Nimbus.

"Wait for me!" I yelled, taking off right after him; Rias still being with me. "Why aren't you using your wings?" I asked her while high in the air. "You can fly with them, right? Or are they just for show?"

"We're not that good at flying at high speeds at high altitudes." Rias said softly.

"Oh, okay. Just checking." I said, holding Rias a bit closer. She snuggled right up to me. She must have been wearing perfume or something, because she smells really good. Almost like cherries. Hmph. Fitting.

* * *

><p>We flew for a little while until we got to a wide open field, a place Gohan and I went to train when I was little. Gohan said that Dad took him here to train when he was little too. The sun had started to set over Mt. Paozu, illuminating the mountains in a bright orange and red glow.<p>

"The sunset is beautiful." Rias said. "You get to see this every day?"

"Yeah, it's really great. I usually get up to watch the sunrise on the weekends. It doesn't get old." I said taking in the sight of the sunset.

"Hold on, we're here! Dad flew down and landed in the battlefield. He let Akeno down after landing.

I landed a few yards away from him. I set Rias down and she walked over to join Akeno.

"Listen, you two. Go over near that rock over there. We don't want you to get caught in any blasts." I gestured to a big rock some yards away.

Rias and Akeno walked over to the rock that was a little far from the action, but regardless still had a front row view.

I couldn't help but stare at the girls as they sat on the rock with their legs crossed. I think I've been around Issei for too long, but man, they look amazing.

"Ready?" Dad took his stance.

"Huh?! Oh yeah! O-Of course. I'm been ready since I got home!" I said confidently. I tried to keep my eyes off the…distraction.

"Go!" I charged Dad full speed ready with a powerful kick. I was about to swing and then he caught it! Dad then grabbed my leg and attempted to pull me down.

"Not so fast!" With my other leg, I swung and hit Dad right in the face.

"OWW! Good one!" Dad said rubbing his cheek. "But I'm not even getting started yet!" He put two fingers to his forehead, signifying the Instant Transmission technique and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?!" I looked all around but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Back here, son!" Dad tapped me on the shoulder and right when I turned around, Dad decked me on the side of the face! It knocked me back a few feet, but I caught my balance, and then teleported above Dad.

I did a double axe handle but he dodged it just in time, and proceeded to punch me a few times in the stomach. It felt like getting hit by a train!

Dad flew up high in the sky, with his hands wide in front of his face. Wait, I know that attack! "Rias! Akeno! Close your eyes! Now!" The girls looked a little unsure about my sudden request, but they closed their eyes anyway.

**"**SOLAR FLARE!" A bright white light filled the entire battle field.

I closed my eyes just in time. "You forget, Dad! I can sense where you are!" I felt his energy and began to swing powerful punches and kicks where I felt him appear, but didn't land one hit. As my vision came back, Dad was nowhere to be found.

"You're getting sloppy, son! You have to predict where I am going to be, not just where I am in the moment!" Dad said, right before kneeing me right in the back and throwing me into the air.

Dad teleported above me and smashed me back down to the ground. The impact caused a crater and some trees fell over because of the shockwaves.

"Nggh…" I wiped the blood coming from his lip as I stood up. "Tch. Darn it, Dad's on a whole another level. He's not even a Super Saiyan yet, either! Either way, it's time I get serious! "Ready for round 2?" I said smirking.

"Hmph. I didn't think it was going to be that kind of fight." Dad smirked as well.

**Rias POV**

From the sidelines, Akeno and I were in awe. "They're just warming up?!" I said surprised. "I guess so." Akeno said back, not keeping her eyes off the battle.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The wind picked up as the earth began to shake and crack.

"It's that gold aura again! They're both going Super Saiyan!" Akeno yelled shielding her eyes from the dirt and wind that was picking up. "But this time Goten seems to be going all out!"

The two of them charged each other and began doing high speed clashes as they rose higher in the air. Eventually they both disappeared I couldn't see anything! The only thing I could tell was every few seconds, a giant shockwave would boom and crash throughout the air. That continued for a few minutes before they reappeared, and Goku got one good punch in on Goten's face which sent him flying to the ground like a meteor.

"Goten!" I yelled with concern. "Are you okay?!" Akeno called out to him.

He emerged from the rubble with only a few scratches. He wiped the dirt off his outfit, and gave us a thumbs up. "I'm fine." He said and looked back at his dad, who was just standing there with his arms folded, waiting for his next move.

"Alright Dad! You're going down! KAA...ME...HAA….MEE…"

"He's doing that again?!" I yelled, but it was drowned out by the sound of the wind which was still blowing pretty fast. The wind picked up pretty bad and the earth around me started to crack.

**Goten's POV**

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" I fired my attack at Dad, who just stood there with a cocky look without even trying to dodge it! He just stood there and caught it!

I know he's holding back a lot, I mean, he's not even Super Saiyan 2, let alone level 3. "Come on, Dad! I know you're holding back a lot! Don't go easy on me!" I said to him as I pushed more energy into the wave.

"Alright! If you say so! ERRAH!" Dad said as he used the extra energy needed to push the Kamehameha back towards me! I noticed it coming back at me, but I don't have time to dodge so I quickly blocked to lessen the blow. When the beam hit me, it didn't really hurt but it just really tired me out. I put all my energy into that beam, so getting hit by it hurts!

I phased back to normal and fell to the ground with a half-smile. "I give up, Dad. You're too strong for me." Rias ran over to me to see if I was okay, with Akeno right behind her.

Rias kneeled down and held the defeated me in her arms. "Oh my sweet Goten. You did great. I'm so proud of you. Just rest for now." Rias then lightly pushed my face into her boobs for about 10 seconds. "You did great, Goten. Now take a rest." She said sweetly.

So soft…Wait what am I saying?

"Yo, Goten. You want a Senzu Bean?" Dad said, pulling out a small pouch from his pocket. I pulled away from Rias for a moment and weakly nodded. That Kamehameha took more out of me than I thought!

"Here ya go." He tossed me the bean. I could barely catch it because of how tired out I was.

"Wait! Do you know what that bean could do?! Let me use my devil healing power!" Rias told my dad. Guess she's never heard of a Senzu Bean, then, huh?

"Just watch." Dad said.

Rias saw me struggling a bit. "Here, let me feed you." She said cutely. "Open up!"

She fed me the bean, and when I gulped it down in an instant, all my wounds were gone.

By now the sun had set almost completely, and it was becoming dusk. "Hey Goten, wanna go eat?" Dad called to me.

"But Dad, you just stuffed your face!" I said tear dropping.

"Yeah, but now I worked up an appetite..." Dad said with a pout.

"Geez Dad, you're a bottomless pit." I said laughing with a small sigh. I turned to the girls. "Hey, do the two of you want to stay the night?"

Rias and Akeno, but mainly Rias, went red. "G-Goten! What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"Come on, it'll fine!" i insisted. "Dad, can they stay over?"

"Sure, Goten." Dad said. "Ask your mother though."

* * *

><p>When we got back home, Dad got some more to eat while I asked Mom if it was okay for the girls to stay over. I warned them ahead of time how scary my mom can be.<p>

"Listen, you seem like nice girls." Mom began, "So I'll allow you to stay. But if I find out you do anything improper with my baby boy, you'll live to regret it!"

I just face-palmed. I really knew that was coming honestly.

Rias then looked over to Dad who was still stuffing his face who gave her a look saying "Listen to her. She's scary." Mom noticed and gave a quick glare to Dad who just did an "eep!" in return.

Akeno leaned in close to me and seductively whispered "We're going to get a bath, do you want to come with us?" The way she whispered that in my ear gave me chills.

"Akeno! Do you know what you're saying?" Rias said. She looked like a cherry.

I flinched, thinking Mom was going to pop out and smack me, but thankfully she never came. "Uhh, I can't. Sorry…"

Akeno just continued smiling and said "Ara ara, if you want to peek, I won't mind."

I tried to ignore her comment and nervously showed the girls to the bath.

"Gotenn~…" Akeno whispered seductively again. "You can eat me out if you want to…"

"AKENO!" Rias yelled. She said shocked at what Akeno had said.

What's that even mean? "Why would I want to eat you?" I asked honestly. "You're not food."

All shock from Rias' face vanished completely vanished and was replaced with cute laughter. Akeno started cracking up too!

"Hey, what's so funny?!"

I heard them laughing and gossiping the whole time they took their bath…together. I still don't get what's so funny!

* * *

><p>(Goten's house in the kitchen)<p>

Rias and Akeno finished their bath and changed into some of my extra pajamas. Their clothes are in the wash so it's all they have. It seems they've forgotten about what happened before the bath.

After they got changed, the two came out to the table and sat down with me and Dad. Their clothes were being washed, so I gave them some of my extra pajamas. Wow, they look gorgeous in MY clothes too! Anyway, Dad told us all his adventures when he was a kid, like how he met Bulma, for what seemed like hours. They were mesmerized, it was like telling a bedtime story to little kids. I've heard the stories before, but I still love hearing them.

"Man, what time is it? I'm exhausted. I wish I didn't have stupid school tomorrow." i said yawned. "I'm going to bed." Dad, Rias and Akeno went off to bed shortly after. "Goodnight, guys!"

I plopped down on my bed, and started to think about all the adventures I'll have now that I'm a part of Team Gremory. Just like the adventures Dad had as a kid.

* * *

><p>I woke up to feel something soft, really soft, hugging against me. "W-wha?" I said, still half asleep. It feels pretty good, like some sort of…pillow.<p>

"Good morning!" Rias said cutely.

"Why are you in my bed...?" I turned over in bed to Rias there. Completely naked. "WAIT AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?! AGAIN?!"

"I though i told you I can never sleep with clothes on." She said innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get changed before my Mom sees and kills us both! But mainly me!"

"Are our clothes ready?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, just don't let my mom see you!" I got dressed as quick as I could.

"Oh my, what happened here?" A voice from the doorway said.

I'm dead. I turned around slowly and braced myself but nothing happened. Thankfully, it was just Akeno.

"Rias, I didn't think you two were moving that fast!" Akeno said smirking.

I started panicking again. "Nothing happened! I swear!"

Rias was so flustered she put her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment. She really is like a normal girl when not at school, or dealing with devil issues.

Akeno giggled "I know, I know. It's just fun to tease this one over here." She said, pointing at Rias.

"Oh, be quiet, Akeno." Rias said pouting,while finishing putting her clothes on.

"Goten, you need to get ready! You're going to have to leave in ten minutes if you want to make it on time!" Mom called from the kitchen.

The three of us walked out to the kitchen and saw breakfast already on the table. My plate had like twice as much food as the both of theirs did combined!

"Ms. Chi Chi, you didn't have to cook for us! Akeno and I were going to eat at school." Rias said.

"Nonsense! You're a guest in my house, and Goten really seems to like you both. And please, call me Chi Chi!" Mom said with the kindest smile you'd ever see.

Just last night she was so snappy, what happened?

"Thank you, Chi Chi." The two girls said simultaneously. As the girls began to eat, i was just getting done.

"Goten you eat way too fast!" Rias said. She sounds like my mother. Oh great now there's two of them!

"Ara ara, if you choke I'll give you mouth-to-mouth CPR…" Akeno joined in and said that seductively.

I'm just going to ignore that. Anyway, the girls finished up not too long after me and so it was time for us to leave for school.

"Thank you Chi-Chi, the food was great!" Akeno said to Mom.

"Goten, do you want to travel in the magic circle with us?" Rias asked me.

"Nah I'm good, I'd rather fly. Thanks though. I'll see ya in school. Bye Mom!" I think Dad was already out fishing. He always goes fishing in the mornings.

"Bye, honey!" I heard Mom call as I lifted into the air.

"See ya soon, Goten. Yesterday was a lot of fun!" Rias said with a smile before teleporting away.

I took off from my quiet mountain home full speed, thinking about Rias and why she was naked in my bed!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5! So if you couldn't already tell, this follows the DxD story roughly. For now it's mostly DxD but DBZ elements will become a lot more prominent later. Anyway, i have about two or three chapters left on backlog, so expect them soon. After that, chapters will become more scarce as i have to write them! :D Don't expect too long of a wait though. Anyway #2 enjoy!**

* * *

><p>School was boring, as usual. I went to club which, surprisingly, was pretty boring too. Nothing really exciting happened. I want to fight another stray devil. Or Raynare. Or some big bad devil elite. Or anybody.<p>

"Issei…" Rias called to Issei who was lying on the couch.

"What's up?" He said sitting up.

"Koneko has a lot of summon requests tonight, do you mind taking one? Issei, haven't gotten any pacts yet. Why don't you go and take Goten with you?" Rias said while looking out the window.

The sun had set a while ago, so it was pretty dark out. The night is usually when the devils do their work.

Issei shuddered. "I always get these weird guys! It's not my fault! One guy wanted to talk about anime, while some other weirdo wanted me to make him a magical girl!" I started laughing at that last part.

"Guys, seriously. And whoever gets the pact, gets to see me naked."

"OKAY!" Issei screamed happily.

Guess I already won that contest. Too bad. I started smiling unconsciously, and Rias must've known why because she looked away with a slight embarrassed look. So, with that, Issei and I headed off to get his pact. I hope there's food there.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is the place." I said walking up to the house.<p>

"Are you sure, Goten?" Issei asked from beside me.

"Yeah, positive." I replied to him.

"Alright then." Issei went to knock on the door, and it creaked open. "It's unlocked? That's strange."

"Whatever, dude." I said, getting impatient. "Just go in so we can get this over with."

But, the moment I stepped into the house "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah…my arm got that same feeling again."

"But how come I didn't sense anything until now? Maybe some sort of barrier was put up?"

Issei gulped. "C-come on, Goten. Let's go inside and get the pact so we can get out of here."

"Yeah, right." I was on high-alert now.

"Look, there's a light on down the hall." Issei whispered to me.

"Yeah, but I don't sense anyone in there." I said softly.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Issei called out.

"We've come from the house of – hey the floor is all wet. What the…"

"Dude," Issei went pure white. "T-that's b-blood." Blood was on the floor. A lot of it. I don't want to know what the heck that came from.

"Oh, you must be the devils." A voice came from behind the two of us. We turned around to see a man, who looked like a priest with a crazed look on his face. What's with this guy? He's sticking his tongue out at me like some dog.

"Well, well. You just walked into the wrong house, my friends. Freed Saulzen, at your service. You two must be the scared little pussies whom this priest is gonna exorcise!"

"A priest…? …E-exorcise?" Issei said petrified.

"Yep! I work for a devil purging organization. I trap devils, and then chop them up into little bitty pieces, just like that one over there! BAHAHAHA!" The psycho priest, Freed, said maniacally.

Freed then reached into his jacket and he pulled out a sword and a gun. The sword's blade is pure white! It looks like some sort of light sword!

"Is that…a…s-s-sword of…l-light?" Issei said. He was so scared he could barely talk!

"That's right! And see this gun? The bullets are blessed with holy water!" He said while holding up the pistol and licking it.

I started cracking up! "And I thought I was scared! Some priest with a sword and a pistol?! Is that supposed to hurt me?!" I told Rias I would be fine!

"Oh shut the fuck up, you asshole! I'm going to chop you up with my sword, then blow the rest of you away with my gun! Holy and light items are a devil's weakness! You don't have a chance!"

Freed charged me and swung his sword at my face. I caught it effortlessly with two fingers.

"Is that all? I'm not even a devil. Your attacks have no effect." I said smirking, still holding on to the sword. "But even if I was a devil, it'd take much more than a dumb sword to hurt me! Now, get out of here before I have to hurt you!"

Seeing the fear in Freed's eyes, I let go of his sword, and then he turned to Issei. "Well your friend is pretty good. I don't think I can say the same for you, though! SAY GOODBYE, DEVIL!" Freed said maniacally as he fired ten bullets at Issei.

I dove in front of Issei, taking the bullets instead for him. They bounced right off of me, like pebbles.

"What's next?" I said, folding my arms.

"You'll see!" Freed disappeared from sight. Too bad for him I can sense energy.

"Boo." Freed's voice came from behind me.

I quickly turned around and caught his sword with my hand. This time I wasn't messing around. "Look, freak. If you don't get out of here right now, I might have to kill you." I said glaring at him, letting go of the sword for the second time.

"Y-yeah, right." Freed said scared out of his mind. He was shaking so badly, he got barely hold the sword in his hands. He opened up a portal and jumped through.

Right after he left, the Gremory magic circle appeared, and Kiba and the others jumped through.

"Hey, guys, thought you could use some help." Kiba said with his sword drawn.

"….Where'd he go?" Koneko said softly looking around.

I grinned and rubbed the back of my head. "I drove him off! His light sword and magic bullets didn't work on me, so he got scared and ran away!"

Rias and Akeno jumped through the portal right after. Akeno looked around the room that we were in. "This is where the exorcist was?" She said holding her nose from the stench of blood that was in the room. "It smells awful!"

Rias went over to check on Issei, who wasn't injured, just shaken up from almost nearly killed. "Yo, Issei, are you okay? Do you need a Senzu Bean?" He looked like he was struggling to get up so that's why I asked.

"Nah, I'm okay. Just still in shock from seeing you catch a sword with two fingers and tank bullets like it's nothing." He said sighing.

I grinned widely with a goofy laugh. After that, Rias dropped us all home by using the magic circle. Saves me flying home….

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning fully refreshed. But I felt like someone was in the bed with me.<p>

"Mmm…" Who's that? Is someone there? I pulled off the covers to Rias there. In my bed. Fully nude. Her boobs are in my face. Again!

"Good morning!"

"WAA! W-what're you doing here?!"

She smiled cutely and said "I got bored so I came here to sleep."

"Why would you come HERE of all places?!"

She smirked. "Because I like to cuddle with you while I'm naked."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

I sighed. "Whatever...Do you know if there are any stronger guys to fight? That Freed guy was just a coward so I let him go." I said to Rias, sitting up facing away from her while stretching.

"Goten..." She sat up, fully revealing herself.

How is she so okay with being completely naked like that in front of me? I mean, I'm not complaining, but still.

"I'm sorry, my cute Goten." She gave me a tight hug, pressing her bare boobs tightly against my chest. It feels so soft!

"I'm so sorry. If I knew there was an exorcist there, I never would've sent you or Issei." She sounds like she's about to cry!

"It's fine. I let him go this time, but if he starts trouble next time I see him, he might not be so lucky." I said confidently.

Rias pulled away from the hug, still fully nude. "Goten," she said as she began getting dressed, "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you…."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine." I said, stretching again. When I said that, Rias went serious, almost glaring at me. Uh-oh. Did I make her mad again?

"That exorcist was nothing compared to what you might face in the future." Rias said sternly.

I sighed. "Yeah, right. Sorry. I'll be more careful." I just said that and gave in because I really didn't want to start an argument.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Issei burst into the clubroom, beaten and out of breath. The rest of us were already there.<p>

"Woah, Issei, you alright man? What happened?" I asked worriedly, running up to my friend to see if he was okay. I helped him over to the nearest couch for him to sit.

"It…was Raynare." He said in between breaths before collapsing onto the sofa.

That dark angel chick? I missed her _again_!? Why didn't I sense her energy? She must've been suppressing it. Or maybe it's so low I couldn't even sense it! HA!

"I ran into Asia…and we were hanging out…" He said trailing off.

"I thought I told you not to go near her!" Rias cut in.

"Well I don't care!" Issei snapped. "She's really nice and sweet! She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Rias looked taken back, and was about to fire back at Issei, but Akeno just signaled for her not to.

"So," Issei continued, "Raynare showed up. She made Asia go with her…No. She took Asia with her! I tried to stop her, but she's too strong. She mentioned something about taking Asia's Sacred Gear…"

Rias went serious. "Issei, if her Sacred Gear is taken, she'll die." Rias broke the news to him.

The entire room fell silent. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. I didn't take my eyes off of Issei, who looked confused, enraged, and sad all at the same time. "Well, I guess that means we've gotta save her! Goten, you up for a fight?! Kiba, how about you!?" He said suddenly with a confident smile, lightening the mood a bit.

"I'm in." Kiba gave Issei a thumbs up.

I smirked. "Hmph. I'm always up for a fight. And this time, I hope we don't run into that jerk Freed. For his sake." I said. Finally, my chance to beat Raynare!

Rias looked at me with a worried pout. "You promised me you wouldn't be reckless."

"Look, it's in my blood to get drawn to battle." I said shrugging. "And besides, I'm immune to those light attacks."

Rias just stared at me in disbelief. "W-what?! Are you serious?! Swords and bullets don't hurt you? Seriously?!"

I scratched my head. "What's the big deal? Freed tried to stab me with his holy light sword, and I just blocked it. No biggie."

"Are all you Saiyans like this?" Rias shrugged and walked back over to her desk.

"Sure are! Especially my Dad." I said with Dad's signature grin.

Akeno walked up to the front of the room. "The funny thing is, we just got a call about the other members of Raynare's team in the area that need to be dealt with. Rias and I will deal with them while the rest of you go save Asia."

I raised my hand to interject. "Can I go with you to see those dark angels? I'll go with you for now, and then I'll go help Issei and the others with Raynare."

"Fine, but don't get carried away this time." Rias said sighing.

* * *

><p>Later that night, our plan to save Asia began.<p>

"Alright! We're splitting into two teams of three! You guys know the plan. Once we're done in our little scuffle, we'll come join you right away." I said confidently. I was getting excited because I know these dark angels won't be a challenge, but a fight is a fight!

"Right!" Issei said. He gave me a quick salute.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Kiba also saluted me before heading off with Issei and Koneko.

"Who made you leader?" Rias said playfully with a smirk.

"You did, after you let me come with you." I said playfully back while sticking my tongue out at her.

Akeno giggled. "You know how he is. He's been looking for a fight for a while, and now he's got one."

Rias just sighed. "I guess you're right. Come on, let's use the magic circle and jump right in to the fight." I made a smirk at her comment.

The three of us teleported through the magic circle and ended up in a forest. There was a large opening in the trees making it suitable for a fight.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Lady Gremory, the Priestess of Thunder, and….oohhh who's this one? He's hot." A voice from up on one of the trees said.

I looked up to see a blond girl, seemingly about our age, staring down at us.

"Hi there! I'm Mittelt. And, like, I'm the most awesome fallen angel in the history of forever!" She jumped from the tree and down to the ground, showing off her maid dress.

I just walked over to the nearest tree, leaned against it. "Go ahead, guys. I'm gonna sit this one out. You take her. She won't be a challenge for you." I said with a smirk. Now I can see what they can do.

Mittelt screamed at me. "HOW DARE YOU! Hey, wait…speaking of friends, where's the rest of your team? I want to kill as many devils as I can today!"

Without even looking at her, I replied "Oh yeah, they're invading your base to get Asia back. Oops."

"WHAT? THOSE DAMN DEVILS ARE TRYING TO PULL A FAST ONE ON ME! I HATE THEM! AAAH!" Mittelt threw a mini-temper tantrum on the ground stomping her feet everywhere.

"You know what, that's fine." She calmed down. "That nun chick is probably like, dead anyway. HA!"

"Grrrrr!" Okay, calm down. I told myself. She's trying to get in your head!

"Rescue or not, I can't you leave here alive. And since there's three of you, I think I'm going to bring some friends to this little game!" Mittelt said with an evil grin.

I could take any of her friends that she brings, but I want to see how the girls fight first.

She grew pitch-black wings and cast some spell that created a portal behind her. Two more dark angels came out. Looks like her friends are here.

"Good work, Mittelt." The female dark angel wearing a revealing dress said.

"Indeed, Raynare will be pleased." The male dark angel with a trench coat and hat said.

"My name is Kalawarner." "And I am Dohnaseek." The two new dark angels who appeared said.

"Hmph. Looks like the gang's all here. Akeno, you know what to do." Rias said.

"Already on it." Lighting swirled around her and a shrine maiden dress appeared on her body.

Is that her fighting outfit? Akeno hands started to emanate electricity as she formed hand signs, then put her arms straight up into the air. Hundreds of circles with the Gremory symbol in the middle surrounded the arena.

"It's a barrier!" Dohnaseek said scared.

"Oh no, we're so totes screwed!" Mittelt said.

Rias smirked. "End of the line."

"You won't even get a chance to save them! Raynare is going to kill your friends, especially that one human! He was so pathetic, he actually thought Raynare liked him!" Kalawarner said mockingly.

I looked over to Rias. Her energy is skyrocketing! She looked pissed!

"He was so weak he wasn't even worth attacking that night! A baby would've put up a better fight than him!" Dohnaseek said with an evil laugh.

With every comment the fallen angels mocked Issei with, Rias' rage grew more and more. Those idiots don't even realize.

"And to think we were worried about his Sacred Gear awakening! Even if it did, he'd still be weak, low-class devil scum!" Kalawarner screamed.

Suddenly, a dark-red and crimson aura erupted from Rias. "Nobody talks about my servants like that!"

"Hmph. Looks like you made Rias mad. Pity you all have to die now." Akeno said, seemingly enjoying it!

"You think you can stop us? It's three versus one! And we have the power of light, your kind's weakness!" You're lucky I'm not the one fighting.

"Now said goodbye, Gremory!" All three fallen angels fired their light spears at the same time. Rias easily deflected it with her magic.

"She deflected it!" Mittelt yelled.

_"_This is the power of the next head of the Gremory house?!" Dohnaseek said with shock.

"Impossible! How did she do that?!" Kalawarner said amazed yet scared at the same time.

All three of them looked like they've seen a ghost.

"Disappear!" Rias fired a giant red-and-black ball of doom at the three dark angels.

"NOOOO!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

The last words of Mittelt, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner echoed throughout the forest.

All three fallen angels were vaporized in an instant. There wasn't anything left of any of them, except for hundreds of black feathers.

I got up from the tree and ran up to Rias and Akeno. "You killed them all with one shot! Wow! I knew you were strong but I'm impressed!" I said with surprise.

She blushed slightly after I complimented her like that. "I-it was nothing. I know you could've easily taken care of them." She's really cute when she's embarrassed.

I then put on my fighting face. Now it's my turn. "Look, I'm going on ahead, I can handle Raynare by myself! ERAAH!" I went Super Saiyan and took off to where I felt Issei and the others' power level from.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 6! One more chapter and my backlog will be finished! So after that, the wait begins :( ! I'm starting to change from the DxD canon more. It's going to have the same elements, just might happen a bit or a lot different.**

**Like I said before, for the people who think I'm not using the DBZ-verse enough, there will be PLENTY of time for that. Many DBZ villains, and possibly even GT/Movie villains will show up at some point. But for now, I'm focusing on the Raiser fight, which shouldn't be too long to begin with. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Please, don't be too late…there's already a weak power level coming from that area…" I arrived at a church. Guess this is where they are. I barged open the huge doors, but…nobody's here. At least anymore. There was definitely a fight here earlier.<p>

Huh!? It sounds like there's something going on in the basement! So I'm not too late! I have to hurry! I ran down the long flight of steps as fast as I could, my Super Saiyan aura acting as a light source.

I opened the door expecting to see everyone okay. But what I saw, I never would've expected. Koneko and Kiba were fighting hundreds of priests with light swords. And in the very back in the room, there was Raynare, next to a girl who was on a cross. That must be Asia! But…she looks lifeless. Issei was there too, and he looked pretty upset.

"Yo, guys! I'm here!"

"Goten!" Issei said breaking out of his almost zombie-like trance.

"You made it!" Kiba said as he sliced some guy.

"…You're here!" Koneko said as she kicked some other guy in the face.

Raynare smirked. "Ahh, look, its goldilocks. Since you managed to get here, I'll let her go. Won't make a difference at this point though." She snapped her fingers and the chains around Asia disappeared and she began to fall to the floor. I flew up and I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Don't worry, I've got you. Come on, let's get you out of here…Issei, you go on ahead, I'll be right behind you!" Issei did what I said and ran upstairs.

Meanwhile, A pale-green light with two small rings in the middle starting hovering right near Raynare. "Aaah, Twilight Healing. It's finally mine. It can heal any injury!" Raynare said looking at the rings while laughing evily.

She won't be able to heal herself if she fights me! But I can't worry about Raynare now. I have to get Asia out of here! "Yo, you guys alright down here?" I called to Kiba and Koneko who were fighting those guys still.

"Yeah! We'll be fine! Go on ahead!" Kiba said giving me a confident grin.

"Great! Thanks, good luck!"… When I got upstairs and Issei was already waiting for me near an open seat that wasn't destroyed. I set her down gently. She lightly opened her eyes and looked right at me.

"…W-who are you?" She could barely even speak, it came out as a whisper.

"Hey, I'm Goten." I gave her the best smile I could give. "I'm a friend, believe me. We're gonna get you fixed up, okay?" I said while gently setting her down on the chair on the far side of the church.

"…Okay…" She nodded. Seeing her like this, makes me want to kill Raynare even more.

"Pffft HAHAHAHA! No matter what you do, she'll die anyway!"

I turned around and saw Raynare sitting on one of the other destroyed seats…. "I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME, YOU DUMB DARK ANGEL!" I yelled charging her, but stopping suddenly when I was just in front of her. I simply held out my hand while glaring at her. "You wont get away this time..." I began to charge my energy attack point-blank when all of a sudden…

"Issei, please!" A very sweet voice came from where Raynare was. Except Raynare wasn't there. It was…Yuma!

"I'm sorry! Please help me!" Yuma said, trying to look innocent.

"…Yuma?" Issei said in shock.

"I still care about you! If I didn't, would I still be wearing this gift you gave me?" She showed him a bracelet Issei bought her on their date.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. "You won't be hurting any more innocent people, ever again!" As a said that, my attack was at enough power to destroy her. "Oh yeah, and by the way… tell your dark angel friends that the son of Goku says hello when you see them in the next world."

"Did you say…-?!" was all she managed to say before being completely annihilated.

Black feathers flew everywhere. I powered down to my normal state and sat down near Asia. "Now let's get you fixed up."

It was at this point Rias and the others showed up. "Goten, where's Raynare?"

I smirked. "Dead."

She just simply smirked as well in reply. "I knew you would do it."

"Alright, we'll have time for small talk later. Rias, you get her Sacred Gear thing from over there." I said pointing at the rings on the ground. Then I turned back to Asia, whose energy started to fade faster. "Listen to me! You have to hold on for just a bit longer! We're going to make you all better, but you just have to hold on!"

"R-right!" Asia said in a soft and weak voice. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the Senzu Bean I brought just in case things got rough. Thank goodness I did!

"Here, eat this!" I said feeding her the bean. She slowly chewed it, and after swallowing, she got a lot of strength back! But her energy started to fade again, slower this time, because she can't live without that Scared Gear no matter what. At least the Senzu Bean gave us some time.

"Alright Rias, hand me the rings." I received the rings from Rias, and gently slid them on Asia's fingers. "It…it worked! Her energy has stopped fading!" I said with relief.

Rias reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bishop chess piece. Is she going to…?

"Asia, do you know what this is?" Rias showed it to her, who was sitting up now that she was okay.

"A chess piece?" She asked innocently with a light head tilt.

"It's called the bishop. The bishop's role is to protect and heal other members of a devil's household. I think now is as good a time as ever to use it."

Issei's face lit up. "Wait…you mean…"

Rias smiled at Asia. "Would you like to become a devil? I know you're a sister, but we could use another healer on our team. Plus, Issei would love to have you around.

She played with her fingers shyly while she thought it over for a second. "Ok…!" She said softly with a bright grin.

Rias formed a giant magic circle with the Gremory symbol on it. Asia laid down in the middle. Rias placed the bishop piece on her stomach. The red light coming from the circle grew brighter.

"In the name of Gremory, Asia Argento, do you accept becoming a devil in the house of Gremory?" Rias called out.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Asia replied timidly.

The circle grew brighter and brighter and then eventually disappeared, and the light died out, as the bishop piece fused with her. The same thing happened with Issei…but not me because the ritual didn't work 'cause I'm too strong Hehehe!

"Welcome to the team, Asia." Issei said while giving her a tight hug.

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided to go to club earlier than usual.<p>

"Yooo!" I called out. Only Rias was here. She was drinking a cup of tea on the couch.

"Good morning, Goten! You're here early." She said with a light wave to me.

"Yeah I was up anyway because I went fishing with my Dad, so I figured why not?" I said sitting down on the opposite couch. She placed her tea on the end-table and got up and sat next to me on the other couch. "What's up?"

She looked at me with those big pretty blue eyes for a moment. "I'm so glad you didn't get hurt during our mission."

"I told you I would be fine. No dumb dark angel could hurt me." I said waving it off.

Then she did something I didn't see coming. She kissed me. Right on the forehead.

Rias pulled away and looked down at me. "The daughter of a Gremory, and the son of a Super Saiyan. We make a good team, don't we?"

"Uhh, yeah definitely." I felt where she kissed me with my hand and blushed a bit.

She just started giggling after that. She's really cute when she's acting like a normal girl.

Soon after that, Issei and Asia came in.

"Hey, guys!" Issei and Asia said together.

Also, Asia is going to be transferring into our school. Rias said her father arranged it. And apparently, she's living with Issei too! Honestly, she looks pretty good in the uniform with that long blond hair of hers!

"Umm, Goten?" Asia shyly came up to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said smiling.

"I-I never got to truly thank you for beating Raynare…" She said shyly, trailing off at the end, playing with her hair.

"Ahhh, it was nothing. That girl had it coming, anyway. So, by the way, how do you like being a devil?" I asked her, considering she used to be a nun.

She put on the biggest smile you'd ever see. "It's great! And now Issei and I can be together forever!" She said while blushing.

Awww, I think she has a crush on you! I looked over to him trying to contain my laughter but I had to cover my mouth to stop myself.

Issei noticed anyway. "Screw you, dude!" He said, which made me laugh harder. A little while later, after I had calmed down, I heard the door open, and Kiba and Koneko came in.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kiba said with a wave.

"…I'm glad you're not dead." Koneko said softly.

Then, through the other door Akeno came in with a cake. "Oh perfect, you're all here! Now we can officially welcome our new member!"

"Hey I didn't get a cake!" I protested like I would as a kid.

"Yeah because for you, we'd need ten cakes!" Issei yelled at me jokingly.

Everyone including me started laughing again.

The rest of the day went on great, but I just had the feeling something…bigger…was on the way soon.

* * *

><p>A day went by, and we were all gathered in the clubroom. We were just hanging out when there was a knock at the clubroom door.<p>

"Yeah?" Akeno called out.

The door opened and a bunch of girls and some guy I don't recognize came in.

"Sona, it's nice to see you." Rias said.

"Likewise, Rias." Sona replied.

"Who are these people?" Asia asked me.

"I dunno. Issei, do you know?" I was as clueless as Asia was.

"The Student Council. The one in the front, Sona Shitori, is the president." Issei told us quietly. "And that one, next to Sona, is Tsubaki, the vice-president."

"Anyway," Sona began, "I just came to congratulate you on your two new servants...plus the "Saiyan cutie"... according to my sister." Sona said sighing while putting her hand on her forehead.

"Wait, what? How does she know about that?" I asked embarrassed at what she just said.

Sona smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about it. My sister is the one who said it, and she's a handful of her own." She sighed again when her sister was brought up.

I shrugged. "Whatever, works for me. But that doesn't explain about how you knew about us to begin with.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri, and she's a devil like us. She's the next heir to the house of Sitri." Akeno filled me in. So she and Rias are friends I guess.

"Rias, I'm hurt to find you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us." The new guy next to Sona said with a cocky tone.

"You got somethin' to say?" I jumped forward, my fist clenched at him.

"What if I do?" The new guy stepped forward too, getting in my face. For this guy's sake, I hope he doesn't try to fight me.

"Saji!"

"Goten!"

Sona and Rias yelled at us. "Sorry…" We both said backing down.

"Rias, I'd like you to be meet Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona said, introducing him.

"Guess I'll introduce my new members then, as well." Rias began. "First, this is my pawn, Issei." She gestured to Issei, who stood in place and gave a light nod to them. "Also, my newest piece, Asia, a bishop." Asia was very nervous and just stood in place nervously. "N-nice to meet you…" She said quietly.

Then Rias walked over to me with a cute smile on her face. "And last, but certainly not least, Goten. He's not officially a devil, but I had my brother pull a few strings.

"Hi! Nice to meet you all! I hope we can be friends!" I said happily, holding my hand out to Saji.

"Pffft. Yeah right." Saji mocked, knocking my hand away. "Like I'd ever associate myself with a bunch of devil misfits like you. Especially, you…Goten, was it? You're not even a devil! I'm an actual member of the team!" He said with a cocky look on his face.

"Yeah well, Goten over here killed a Fallen Angel in one shot!" Issei jumped in, pointing at me when he said what i did.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Saji said in shock. He backed down after that.

"See, Saji? Learn the facts before you open your mouth and make a fool of yourself." Sona sternly said. "Anyway, we just came to introduce ourselves, so we'll be leaving now. Sorry to intrude so suddenly." Sona held out her hand for a handshake.

"Until next time, Sona." Rias said back while shaking hands with her friend.

She turned to me with a cute grin. Uh-oh. What does she want with me?

"So, my sister and Rias are right. You're quite the hottie, Goten." Sona said with a sly smile before turning around and leaving just like that.

Right after that I sensed someone's energy spark! I looked at Rias and her aura was blazing and she was glaring at me! "R-R-R-Rias! I d-don't know w-why s-she said that! I-I swear!" I said while putting my hands in front of my face for protection.

Rias just walked over to me and then pinched my cheek hard.

"Ahhhh, what're you doing?" I cried out with a tear in my eye. Issei and the others starting laughing at me!

"Just remember, Goten…You're my cute servant." She said softly before letting go. After she did, Rias went over to the window near her desk and just stared out into space. What the heck was that about all of a sudden?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we are at Ch7! With this chapter, the backlog is finished. Goten begins his training next chapter. He wont need it, but wants to get stronger regardless. Do you think I should show the training sessions, or just time-skip to the Riser fight? Let me know! Also, a certain character appears in this chapter. You'll notice their dialogue is spelled wrong. That's on purpose! You'll figure out why when you see who it is. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Goten's room)<p>

Rias seemed really sad all day today! I wonder what's bugging her…

I think I should start training again…Hehehe I wonder what everyone would say if I went Super Saiyan 2…Then, almost as she had heard what I said, Rias appeared in my room through the magic circle.

"R-Rias? W-what're you doing here?" I was honestly surprised that she came here without notice, especially at this late hour!

"Goten, you have to take me. Quickly!" She said, jumping on top of me. Seriously, what's gotten into her?!

"Take you? Where? On a date?" What's she talking about?

"No! I need you to take my virginity! And I need you to do it right now."

I tilted my head in confusion as I processed what she just told me.

"WHAT?!" I quickly covered my mouth because I just screamed that.

"You want…your… first time…to be with me?!" I said. I tried to stay quiet, not wanting to wake up Mom, but this was too shocking. Dad sleeps like a log, the only thing that could get him up is breakfast. But Mom? I shuddered at the thought.

"Goten! Quickly we don't have much time!" Rias said as she was taking off her uniform. "If word gets out that I'm not a virgin, I can finally be free." She said as she finished unbuttoning her shirt.

"Free? Free of what?" I said, sweating profusely at seeing Rias

She must've noticed my obvious signs of hesitation. "Am I not good enough? Do you not want to do this…?" She said looking at me with sad eyes while in her underwear.

"No, no, no! It's not that! This is just this is happening way too fast!"

"I'm sorry, but like I said, there's no other way. You're a virgin too right?" Rias said while pushing me on to my bed

"Y-yeah…" I haven't even had my first kiss yet, let alone gotten this far!

"I know we both don't have any experience, but we'll figure something out..." She said unhooking her bra.

I looked into her eyes and saw a defeated girl, with nowhere else to turn. Something must be really wrong...I don't want to see her hurt anymore. "O-Okay..." i said complying, hoping to lift her spirits a bit.

Rias grabbed my right hand with a light smile. "Let's start here, then."

She then put my hand on her boob! It's so soft! I know I sound like Issei, but what else can I say? It feels really nice! But i pulled my hand away soon after. "I-I'm sorry...I cant. This just doesn't seem right." I said looking awa

She looked sad again. "Does that mean you're choosing to deny me?" Tears started to well up.

"No- I" Then, pretty much exactly on time, another magic appeared in my room. This time it had a grayish light. "Phew." I said with relief.

"I knew this would happen..."

The gray haired woman who appeared in my room looked in her mid to late twenties, and wore a maid-like outfit. Uh-oh, she seems pretty upset!

"Really, Rias? You're with this lowborn? How do you think Sirzechs would feel about this?" This new woman said condescendingly.

"Who's Sirzechs?" I decided to ignore the lowborn comment.

"He's my older brother…" Rias said simply.

"My virtue is mine to do with as I please." Rias continued while looking at Grayfia. "How is it wrong to give it to whoever I want?! And another thing…I will not allow anyone to call any of my cute servants a lowborn, especially him! I don't care if you're my brother's queen." Rias said, glaring at her. Still fully nude I might add.

The gray-haired woman knelt down and picked up Rias' clothes. "Noted. But, you're the next head of the house of Gremory. Please, at least have some respect for yourself." She placed Rias' unbuttoned shirt on Rias' shoulders, covering her up a bit.

"Pardon the interruption." The woman said slightly bowing to me. "My name is Grayfia. I am also in service of the Gremory family. We'll be getting out of your way now."

Now that she was covered up, Rias sat back down on the bed for a second with me. "I'm sorry I troubled you, Goten. I haven't been in my right mind lately."

"Goten?" Grayfia said. "So, this is him?" She said looking down at me who was still sitting on the bed. "The son of earth's hero, Goku? You and your father could pass for twins!" She said with a smile.

"You know my father?" I asked curiously.

Grayfia smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, I've heard stories of him though. He's a very strong man, even stronger than the Four Great Maous. Without him, the world would've been destroyed multiple times, including that day at the Cell Games."

"Hehehe, yup, that's Dad!" I said while rubbing the back my head, just like Dad would do.

"Anyway, Rias, it's time to get going. We have things to discuss." Grayfia told her sternly. Why the sudden change of mood?

"We will discuss things at MY headquarters! And Akeno will be with me." Rias fired back. I just stayed quiet.

"Fine, fine. " Grayfia agreed.

Rias then faced me again. "Please, Goten. Forgive me for putting you in this scenario…"

"Uh, yeah, no problem." I said quietly.

She smiled at me and before I could even react, she playfully kissed me on my cheek for a moment. "Well, I'd better get going then." She said with a wink while walking over to Grayfia, and they both teleported away, almost as quickly as they appeared.

"Seriously, that all happened WAY TOO FAST!" i said loudly before laying back down on my bed and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>After school the next day, Kiba, Issei, Asia, and I were talking towards the clubhouse.<p>

"So, is it just me, or has something really been bothering Rias lately?" I asked my friends, hoping they knew if anything was up.

"Yeah, she's been different these past few days. Kiba, you've been with her longer than we have. Do you know what could be bothering her?" Issei added.

"Probably some house of Gremory drama. I wouldn't be too worried." Yeah, he's probably right.

(In the clubroom)

"Yoo!" Issei called as the four of us walked in. Koneko was already there. And…Grayfia was too?!

"Ms. Grayfia?" I said, surprised. I wonder what's she's doing here.

"Well. Everyone's here. Good." Rias said annoyed. She's really ticked off!

"My lady," Grayfia began, do you mind if-…" She was cut off by a magic circle that appeared and burst into flames! And there's a guy inside of it!

The fire died down to reveal a man standing there in a red suit with blond hair. "And so, Riser Phenex arrives in the human world." He said with a snob-like attitude. "Riser come all this way, just to see you…my beloved Rias." Beloved Rias? What?

"Okay, who the hell is this douche?" Issei said. Yeah, I was about to say the same thing.

Grayfia explained. "This is Lord Riser Phenex. He is a pure blood devil, and third heir in line to house of Phenex."

"…And your point is?" I said, not impressed. Okay so what he's royalty. Big deal. Vegeta goes around yelling I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! all the time.

"My point is …that he's engaged to the next head of the house of Gremory." Grayfia answered me sternly.

"Fiancé? You're joking, right?" Issei said bewildered by what Grayfia had said.

"Not at all." Grayfia said seriously. "Lady Rias has been engaged to Riser for some time now."

Riser sat down on the couch next to Rias, who looked beyond pissed off! He was playing with her hair and rubbing her thigh acting like he owns her. What a jerk!

Rias pushed Raiser off of her and got up off of the couch. "What don't you understand? I have no intention of marrying you. Let me make this clear. My husband will be my choice. Got it?"

Riser smirked. "Don't forget. It's imperative for devils to remain pure blood. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father AND Sirzechs made this decision for the benefit of your clan."

She turned back around and glared at him. "Like I said. I don't care what my family says. I will marry who I want. Understand?!" I felt Rias' power level slowly start to rise the longer Riser was around.

Grayfia sighed. "We knew this might happen. If you continue to put yourself before your family, then our only choice would be a Rating Game…"

Riser laughed at us mockingly. "Is this all you have? Six pieces plus a monkey? HAHAHA!" He snapped his fingers and another flame magic circle appeared. This time there were…fifteen girls in the middle! "Raiser has fifteen pieces. A full set." He sneered.

"A Rating Game?!" Issei questioned. Wait, I think I remember Sona mentioning that before.

Kiba explained it to us. "Basically, noble devils and their teams battle it out to see who wins."

"ALRIGHT! It's a fight!" I cheered throwing my fist into the air.

Riser then glanced at me with a cocky smile. "Rias, is that boy the Saiyan that Riser has heard so much about?"

I smiled confidently. "Yep, that's me. I'm-…"

"Shut up." He said, cutting me off. "Riser doesn't care what your name is, you stupid monkey."

"What did you just say?!" I jumped forward, glaring at him.

"You heard Riser. You're a low class dirty monkey. The lowest of the low." He and his whole team of cute girls started laughing at me condescendingly.

"Oh yeah?! We don't need some stupid Rating Game! I'll kick your butt right here, right now!"

"Goten, that's enough!" Rias yelled, trying to stop me.

"Shut up!" I snapped back. "This guy is such a jerk, going around thinking he owns you, thinking he can do whatever he wants just because he's a noble! I should teach him a lesson!"

"Mira." Riser called out casually. Some blue-haired chick with a stick jumped out to face me.

I smirked. "What are you gonna do? Hit me with your stick? Pffft. Get real."

Without saying a word, Mira charged me with her stick, just like I thought.. I simply fazed behind her like a blur. "Behind you!" I said smiling.

Before she could even react, I gave her a light chop on the back of the neck, and she just dropped to floor, unconscious. "Next?" I said folding my arms in a triumphant grin.

"He beat her with one small chop!" Koneko said amazed.

"Alright, Goten!" Asia cheered.

While the Gremory team looked impressed and happy, Raiser looked enraged.

"GRRRRRR! How dare you disgrace a member of the Phenex household! You goddamn dirty Saiyan! You're lucky Sirzechs said that we keep peace until the Rating Game!" His fire energy began to flare around the entire room. "Because otherwise, I would beat you to the inch of your life and make you beg for mercy!"

While Raiser went off of his rant, one of his other teammates, a girl in a frilly pink dress, went over and helped Mira up, and brought her back over to the rest of the group.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, MONKEY?! ON THE DAY OF THE RATING GAME, I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed at me at the top of his lungs before preparing the magic circle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said waving him off. He's all talk.

He got so mad, he stopped talking in the third person. Weird. "Ten days, Saiyan! You have TEN DAYS left to live!" Raiser boomed as he teleported away.

Rias sighed heavily. "Guess we have no choice, then. Grayfia, tell my brother we accept the Rating Game."

"I will inform Sirzechs immediately." Grayfia said, bowing, before she also teleported away in the magic circle.

"Well, guess I better start training." I said, getting up to leave.

"Just a second, Goten! You're going to train with us for these next ten days!" Rias said, folding her arms, and had a cute pout on her face.

"I can't. If you want to win this Rating Game, you have to let me train my way! I need to train with my Dad and Trunks!"

"But, Goten!" Akeno tried to stop me as well. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she is just as worried as Rias.

"Look, he wants to kill me, right? So I need to do this. For all of us. I'm sorry, guys… I'll come join you as soon as I'm done." I said with a sad look before turning around and began to walk out of the club building.

**Rias' POV**

"Goten, wait!" I called but it was too late as he had already took off.

"What are we going to do with him?" Akeno asked me while shaking her head.

"He seems to know what he's doing. He's a much more experienced fighter than all of us, Rias. We should trust him." Kiba said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know." I said sighing, as I sat down on my desk. "But did you see the anger on Raiser's face? He's not going to be playing around. He wants Goten dead!" I felt tears come to my eyes…I don't want to see my cute Goten hurt…

"You think that asshole can beat Goten? Come on Rias. Goten's a Super Saiyan! He'll be fine." Issei said, lightening the mood a bit.

"I hope so…" Goten…please, be careful.

**Goten's POV**

Okay, so the first stop on my training session is to get Dad to teach me the Instant Transmission. If I can learn that, it'll really help, plus I won't have to wake up as early to get to school on time! After that, I think I'm going to head into the Time Chamber with Trunks! I know I won't need the training…but Dad was right. I'm getting sloppy. Besides, now is as good a reason as ever to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. After that, I'll track down Rias and the others and chill with them for the last few days.

(Goten's house)

When I landed I ran right inside to look for Dad. "Dad! Hey, Dad! Are you here?!" i called but there was no answer. I can't even sense him! Is he hiding his power level?

"Goten, honey, is that you?" Mom said walking into the living room." Your father is over at Gohan's! At least that's where he said he'd be." She had her cooking apron on. It takes all day for her to make enough food for Dad.

"Great, thanks Mom!" I said darting out and running next door. I knocked before going in this time, even though it's my brother's house right next door.

"Gohan? Dad? You here?" I looked around but didn't see anyone. Where are they? I can't sense Gohan either! "Videl?" No answer.

"Hey, Uncle Gotwen!" I heard a cute little voice coming from below me. "Wook down, Uncle Gotwen! Wook down! It's me, Pan!"

I looked down to see my little niece Pan. She had on a frilly pink dress which was too big for her to begin with. Her hair was in two pigtails like her mother, Videl, used to have when Gohan and I first her. "PAN!" I yelled as I scooped her up and tickled her. "I missed you!"

"Aaaaaaah!" She screamed with laughter. Pan tried to escape but she was too little. "Stop, Uncle Gotwen! Stop tikking me! I gives up!" Pan said in between giggles and laughter.

"Ok, ok." I said placing her on the ground. "Wow, Pan! You've gotten so big! How old are you now?" I asked cheerfully, now in a great mood that she's around.

"Uhh, hood on" She said as she started to count on her fingers."…One...…four…two! I'm two!" She said she was two but held up three fingers. She's actually two.

"Pan, sweetie, where's your dad? And grandpa?" I said kneeling down to be on eye level with her.

"Come on, follow me! Me and Daddy and Granpaw are havin' a tea party! I was just comin' to look for you!"

"Oh really?" I said trying not to laugh. "Okay, where do we go?"

"In da bays ment!" She said as she waddled over to the steps, and was about to go down on her butt.

"Come here, I'll hold ya. We'll go faster." I picked Pan up and walked down the stairs to the basement. When I got down there I saw Dad had little ribbons in his hair and Gohan had a big bow and was pouring tea.

I put Pan down and she ran up to Dad and Gohan. "Daddy! Granpaw! Wook! It's Uncle Gotwen! See? See?!" She said pointing at me and jumping up and down. "He came to pway wit us!"

"HAHAHAH! This is great!" I starting rolling on the floor from laughter at seeing two of the most powerful warriors in the universe, playing tea party with bows in their hair.

"Uncle Gotwen, why are you laughing? You has to pway too!" Pan said, putting her hands on her hips cutely. She's two years old and she's already pulling this? Oh boy. I laughed to myself.

Dad and Gohan just starting laughing at little Pan's sassiness. "She's just like Videl!" Gohan said wiping his eyes from laughing so hard at his daughter.

"Uncle Gotwen, lemme do your hair like Daddy and Granpaw!" She pulled out a ribbon and a bunch of bows. "Granpaw help me put these on Uncle Gotwen's hair! I want him to be pwetty like you and Daddy!"

"No Dad wait AAAAH!" But it was too late. Dad pinned me down as my little niece did my hair with a bunch of ribbons!

Pan gleefully poured tea for the three of us while Dad and Gohan laughed at me. "The two of you look just like me, so I wouldn't be laughing!" Once I said that, they both shut up, but they both of them still had goofy grins on their face. I couldn't help but smile too.

We played with Pan for about twenty minutes longer until she got bored and went to play with her stuffed animals. Two year olds really have short attention spans hahaha.

We were all sitting in the living room, and I was getting the ribbons and bow out of my hair. "Listen, Dad, I need you to train me. Specifically teach me the Instant Transmission!"

"Really?!" His face lit up. "What's the reason for wanting to train all of a sudden?" He said, anxious for my answer.

"Well, I kinda got some elite devil really pissed off, so Rias' team and I have to fight him and his team. It's called a "Rating Game." I think the Instant Transmission could really help!"

"Alright, we'll start bright and early tomorrow!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! It's somewhat of a filler chapter, wanted to finally show Vegeta and Piccolo, even if it was just a bit. They'll be playing bigger parts later. I wanted to have the whole Riser fight in one chapter and not have this be one extra long chapter, so I split it up.**

**Oh and one more thing. Who do you want me to add to the harem? Keep it Rias/Akeno only? Or add more? I've already dropped hints for Sona, but that could be easily she's trying to get Rias mad. So leave me your thoughts on who I should add! So with that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Dad woke me up at the crack of dawn, and we began my lesson right outside the house…after breakfast, of course._

_"__Okay, Goten. Before we begin, I have to tell you that it took me a long time to master this technique. Over a year. So there's no guarantee you'll learn it within ten days. But you have a lot of potential. Even more than your brother did." Dad said with a smile. "First," he said while raising in one finger, "for this move, you have to focus hard on a person's life force or power level. Lock on to their energy, and then you immediately go to wherever they are."_

_"__Can you go somewhere and show me?" I asked him earnestly. "I've seen it when I was a kid, but now that you're teaching me, I think it'd be good to see it again…"_

_"__Okay!" Dad said cheerily. He put two fingers to his forehead. "Now…where do I want to go…?" He said thinking out loud. "Got it!" And like that, he was gone. About three seconds later, he came back wearing sunglasses!_

_"__A-are those Master Roshi's?!" I said with a wide, yet surprised smile._

_"__Yep! Now that you've seen it, it's time to practice!"_

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>It took me almost eight days to learn the Instant Transmission. Dad was shocked that I learned it so fast! But he was definitely proud. After that, I used my new ability to go pick up Trunks, and we headed into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.<p>

(After training)

"Phew! That was some great training, Trunks! How long did we train in there for?" I asked, as we walked around the lookout, now on the outside world. We both had on the armor that Vegeta used to wear, because it's durable and doesn't get destroyed as easy as our regular outfits would.

"Well," he said, looking at his surroundings now that we were out of the Time Chamber. "We were in there for six months. So, that means twelve hours have passed out here."

"Ahhh, perfect! Now I have a whole day in a half to myself before the game!" I said putting my hands behind my head gleefully.

Trunks pushed his long hair away from his eyes. His hair was a lot longer than mine; reaching a little over his shoulders, with a small ponytail in the back. "Can you go over that whole Rating Game thing again? I thought you said that was for devils only."

"Yeaahh, I don't know how it exactly works myself, honestly. Rias said that since my Dad saved the world so many times, her brother "pulled some strings" to allow me to fight in the game." I replied.

Trunks sighed. "That's dumb, do they realize whoever has you will dominate every game they're in?" Now that I think about it, he has a good point. "Anyway, where did we leave our clothes from before?" He asked, changing the subject pretty fast.

"Mr. Popo said he'd go get them." As we came out into the main, open part of the Lookout, Dad, Vegeta, Dende, and Piccolo were there.

"Hey, everyone! We're done!" I said while running up to them.

"Good to see ya, kid." Piccolo said with a smile, but his arms stayed crossed and he didn't move.

"Goten! What happened to your hair? It doesn't look like mine anymore!" Dad said ruffling my long hair which almost reached my shoulders.

Vegeta laughed to himself. "Hmph. Kakarot, you should be ashamed. Your son just comes out that room, and you ask him about his hair?!" He yelled at Dad comically.

"Okay geez, sorry Vegeta. I was gonna ask that next…" Dad said putting his hands up in front of his face. "So yeah, how much stronger did you two get?!" He said while getting excited.

"Yes, Trunks. Enlighten us." Vegeta added. "I hope you two weren't messing around in there!"

"No, Dad! Goten and I got a lot stronger! I even ascended to Super Saiyan 2!" Trunks said proudly. "And Goten almost did!" Trunks said pointing at me with a grin.

I rubbed the back of my head, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I don't know why, but I just couldn't get it. I can feel that I'm really close though!"

Vegeta laughed again. "While you're off messing around with those girls, you should've been training!" I lightly laughed, because in a way, he's right. I have been spending a lot of time with Rias and Akeno lately…

"Oh come on, Vegeta!" Dad said standing up for me. "These boys aren't as dedicated as we are. You know that! They're training now, so what's the big deal?"

Vegeta scowled in return. "Hmph. Whatever. I'm going to the gravity chamber. Are you coming, Kakarot?!" He said, his patience running thin.

"Yeah, one second." He said waving Vegeta off. Dad gave me a quick pat on the shoulder. "See ya soon, buddy. I'll be sure to come watch your fight, one way or another. I know you'll ascend soon. Just remember to use your anger!" After that, he and Vegeta took off for Capsule Corp. Knowing those two, they're probably racing each other there.

"Hey, Goten, can you drop me off at home before heading off?" Trunks said to me who was just lying on the tile of the Lookout. Piccolo was over talking to Dende somewhere else.

"We have to wait for Mr. Popo to get our clothes." I said bluntly.

"But when-…" Trunks was about to complain when Mr. Popo appeared carrying a huge box, hopefully with our clothes inside.

"Sorry for the wait, boys. But here you are!" Mr. Popo said kindly while dropping the box on the ground. It made a huge bang because of the weighted clothing that was inside.

"Great!" We opened the box and began to change. "Sweet, my stuff is still weighted too!" I said with a smirk.

I slipped on my classic orange and blue fighting outfit. Trunks put on a bigger version of what he wore as a kid. A green sleeveless fighting outfit with no undershirt, and an orange belt. "You ready now?" Trunks said to me as I finished fixing my belt.

"Yep! Let's go!" I walked over to Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder. "See ya Piccolo! Bye Dende! Bye Mr. Popo!" We both said at the same time before teleporting away. We arrived at Capsule Corp. Dad and Vegeta were already there…they sure flew fast!

"Alright, Trunks! I'm out! I'll see ya soon!" I said with Dad's signature grin.

"Thanks, Goten!" He said with a wave before going inside.

Once he went inside, I began to focus on what I had to do. "Okay, Rias…where are you…There!" I teleported to where they were instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Rias' POV<strong>

The whole team, including myself, was getting some last bits of training in before the game in two days. We're thinking about just relaxing the last two days, so we don't end up doing any harm to our bodies. But that Goten…he'd say he would show up! Where has he been?!

Suddenly, an orange-and-blue blur appeared right before us. Every body including me practically jumped out of our seats. "IYAAAAH!" I screamed as a fell on my butt from the shock.

"Hey!" The man who just appeared said. Is…is that Goten?!

I pouted at him as I got up while rubbing my sore butt. "What's wrong, Rias?" He said with his typical innocence. I barely recognized him with all that long hair! When I walked over to him, I looked at him suspiciously for a second. "Here, does this help?" He moved the hair from over his eyes, showing his cute face. It is Goten!

I pinched his cheek hard. "Aaaaaaaah, what did I do? I just got here and you're already doing that?" He said comically with a tear in his eye.

I looked at him with fake anger. "Son Goten! First you don't show up for eight days, then you pop in literally out of nowhere and scare the crap out of me!" I left go after he started whining.

**Goten's POV**

"G-Goten? Is that you?" Issei said surprised and happy to see me.

Akeno came up from behind and hugged me, pressing her huge melons against my back. "Gootennn…" She said seductively. "You've gotten cuter…and stronger! Why don't you use that strength on me while naked?" She said whispering into his ear.

My face went pure red. "W-whaat?!"

"Akeno! Get away from him!" Rias said to her who was flirting with me. Is she jealous?

"Come on, forget Rias. With me you won't have to wait." She said biting my ear lightly. I felt my whole body heat up and turn bright red, speechless on what to say as my mind went blank.

"That's it!" Rias formed her signature red-and-black ball of energy. "You're just trying to piss me off!"

"Ara ara. Rias, are you jealous?" She said with a menacing smile with charging her electricity.

"Ladies, ladies!" I got in between the two of them, my brain now functioning again. "Calm down! We're supposed to be on the same team!"

Akeno sighed. "You're right…" She said as the electricity in her hands disappeared.

"Fine." Rias said with a light puff of her cheeks as her energy ball disappeared as well. When Akeno turned around to go sit down, Rias stuck her tongue out at her like a little kid.

"So, seriously Goten, what happened to you? You look different!" Rias asked me with a head tilt as she sat back down as well.

"Basically, Trunks and I went into a room where time is much different. It's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I spent six months in there which was only twelve hours out here. So, my hair got longer."

Rias and the others looked dumbfounded for a minute before they all sighed in unison. "Ya know Goten, if anybody but you said that, I'd think you were a nut-job." Issei said with a quick chuckle.

"Well then, guess you need a haircut!" Rias said standing up while putting her hands on her hips with a mischievous grin.

"Wait, why? I like my new hairstyle! Now people can actually tell my Dad and I apart!" I said attempting to shield my hair.

She sighed. "Look, we don't have to cut it all off. Just a trim around your eyes so you can actually see!"

I sighed heavily. "Fiiiiiine." I said while crossing my arms. So, Rias ended up trimming my hair. It's still long, she just cleaned it up so it's not as "wild" as she put it. She also said that I have to look nice for the Rating Game because her family is going to see it.

After my hair was cut I decided to do some last minute training of my own. I decided on 5,000 one-fingered push-ups; just something small. Rias and the others were just sitting around chatting while at the same time looking at me in awe. "4,920…4,921….4,922….4,923….4,924…" While I was doing my work-out, all of sudden I felt something really soft on my back. It feels like a comfortable pillow….I turned my head to see Rias sitting on my back! Her huge soft butt is pressing against my back! I felt my face turn red from the blush.

"Goten! No impure thoughts!" She said slapping me on the back of my head lightly. When she did that I lost my balance and ended up falling flat on my face.

"Owwwwww…why'd you do that? I only had 76 left!" I said as a rubbed my face which got red from hitting the hard floor.

"I told you, no impure thoughts!" She said while sticking her tongue out at me.

* * *

><p>The last two days went past pretty fast. There were some small bits of training here and there, but mostly relaxation. Like Dad always told me, you shouldn't do all training, you need rest….He should tell Vegeta that. Now, the Rating Game is only one hour away.<p>

"Alright, you guys ready?" I said cracking my knuckles. "Grab on to my shirt, I'll teleport us there."

"Wait a sec, Goten. Aren't you going to fight in your school uniform? It'll look out of place if you're the only one wearing something else." Rias reminded me.

I shook my head. "Nah, I can't fight well in that tight thing. Plus I'm more used to this outfit." I said pointing to my orange gi that I had on.

Rias sighed lightly. "Well, I'm not going to change your mind, so I guess it'll be fine. Okay everyone, grab on!" Rias said as she, Akeno, and the rest of the team grabbed on to the back on my shirt.

"Okay! Here we…wait, where are we meeting again?" I said honestly.

Rias and the rest of them fell over anime style. "Geez Goten. I told you this yesterday! We're meeting at the clubroom!" Rias said with a hand of her forehead. "We're meeting Sona there before it starts!"

"Right, my bad. Okay, here we go for real!" I said as I locked on to Sona's energy and teleported to where she was.

Sona got a little scared when we teleported into the room so suddenly, but it wasn't nearly as bad as what happened to Rias. "Geez, don't scare me like that…" Sona's face went bright red when she saw me in my fighting outfit. "G-Goten? Is that you?!" She said while she eyed me up and down. "He's gorgeous!" I heard her whisper to herself. "Er, um sorry. Ahem. I-It should be almost time now…" She said as she tried to calm herself down.

Soon after we arrived, Grayfia appeared through her magic circle. "I see all of you are here. Good. We'll use the magic circle to get to the battlefield. I hope you're ready, Lady Rias."

"We'll be fine!" I said confidently answering for her. "Where's this battlefield anyway?"

"It's in an alternate dimension created specifically for the Rating Game. In other words, it's not real so cause as much damage as you'd like." Akeno said smiling at me.

"Hmph. Perfect." I said with a smirk as I hit my palm with my fist.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention…the Great Lucifer will be watching this fight as well."

"My brother?" Rias said, genuinely surprised.

"I wonder where my Dad is. He said he'd show up to watch the fight."

"I'm sure he'll come soon." Rias said calmly.

Right after she said that, Dad showed up using the Instant Transmission. "Hey, Goten!" Everyone but me almost had a heart attack when he just popped in by using Instant Transmission. "I told ya I'd come and watch the fight. It didn't start yet, did i?"

"IYAAAAH! First Goten, now you?! How can the both of you do that?" Rias said falling off the desk from being so startled from his sudden entrance.

"Goten, this guy is your father? This is the legendary Son Goku?!" Issei asked, blown away at seeing Earth's greatest hero standing before him. "He seems even stronger than I thought!" Dad grinned like a little kid at the compliments.

"Ahem." Grafyia interrupted. "I hate to cut this short, but the time has come. We will transport you all to the Rating Game realm now." She formed the teleportation circle. "Step into here when you're ready."

I waved to Dad and Sona who were about to leave and go to the announcement room. "Good luck, everyone." Sona said. "Oh, and Goten, "kick his ass." She said as she and Dad left the room.

"Oh, I will!" I said smirking while giving her a thumbs up.

"Now, listen Goten, don't get too cocky. You don't know how strong Riser is!" Rias said to me with concern before walking over to the circle.

"No, I know exactly how strong he is. And he's weak. I think you don't how strong I am!" I said confidently with my arms crossed. Akeno started giggling with the others including Grayfia sighed and put a hand on their forehead.

"Just get in the circle, Goten." Rias said while half-frowning and half-smiling at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, there's the entire Riser fight! I didn't want to be a complete massacre, so I had Goten fight the other pieces fist. Him going right to Riser wouldn't be good honestly. Also I wanted to give Kiba some time to shine, even if just a bit. So, next chapter is the aftermath of the Rating Game, and the start of S2 of the DXD anime. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After everyone got into the circle, Grayfia began the countdown. "Teleportation in 3...2...1…0." Once she hit zero, we were all enveloped in a bright red light before oddly reappearing right where we started.<p>

"Wha? We're right where we started!" Issei said looking around the room that looks exactly like the normal clubroom.

"No, it's different." Kiba said. "Look at the sky!" He said, pointing out the window, which revealed a dark green-and-black sky. "This is the Rating Game dimension."

Looks more like someone summoned Shenron to me. "Alright! Let's do this!" I said opening the windows, and jumped out onto the ground. I heard Rias call out to me but it was too late. "So…where should I go first…?"

"Goten, come back!" Rias called again.

Ignoring her, I kept thinking on where to go first. "Oh, I know! The gym!" I walked over to the gym and barged through the door.

"Hellllloooo!? Anyone here?! Come out and plaaay!" I said mockingly. I actually knew there were four of Riser's team members here. They're just hiding. From what I can tell from their power levels, they're the weakest of the bunch.

The four girls appeared from the shadows. "Oh, look girls. It's the Saiyan!" One girl who wore a blue outfit said. "My name is Xuelan. The twins here are named Ile and Nel. And you've already met Mira." She said gesturing to the other three as she introduced them.

"He's the one who beat Mira!" "Let's cut him up!" Ile and Nel said twirling their chainsaws.

"You'll pay for what you did to me! You embarrassed me in front of Lord Riser!" Mira said. She doesn't seem to be much stronger than last time!

"Oh, no. Whatever will I do? It's four on one!" I said sarcastically.

"Goten! We're here to help you!" Issei said running into the gym with Koneko. Issei had some red gauntlet on his arm. Is that his Sacred Gear or something?

"…There's four of them here?!" Koneko said softly.

"Well, looks like more of the misfits are showing up." Xuelan said cockily.

"Aaargh! What are you two doing here?! I said I can handle it!" I said throwing my hands into the air.

"But Goten…" Issei began but I interrupted.

"Just listen to me! I don't want you to get hurt! This whole place is about to go up in smoke, and I don't want you to get caught in the explosion." I said as a smile crept onto my face.

"E-explosion?!" Issei said taking a step back in shock.

"What're you talking about?!" Koneko said surprised.

"Just trust me. Go help Kiba or Akeno for now. I want to do this myself." I said cracking my knuckles. "Go now!"

"R-right." Issei and Koneko ran off.

"Hey, where do you cowards think you're going?! GET BACK HERE!" Ile and Nel screamed revving up their chainsaws.

"You don't need to worry about them. Your fight is with me!" I said smirking while pointing to myself. "Now. This is it!" I crossed my arms over my face as I began silently building up energy for the attack. The ground started to crack and shake from the pure, raw power.

"W-what's happening?! Is it an earthquake?!" Mira screamed over the sound of the earthquake.

"N-no! I-it's him! HE'S doing it!" Xuelan said pointing at me with shock.

"SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" I screamed as I released the attack. A giant dome of energy surrounded me as it got bigger and bigger, engulfing the four Phenex girls, and eventually the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Rias' POV<strong>

The gymnasium was blown sky high suddenly after an earthquake. The sound was deafening and the light was blinding! "How could that've happened this early?!"

"Umm…Rias, wasn't that where Goten went?" Asia timidly said with a shaky voice after the sound of the explosion died down.

S-she's right! "NOOO! GOTEN!" I screamed while looking out the window. "Even he couldn't survive that... No! I'm sorry, Goten! This is my fault!" Tears started to come to my eyes. "If I didn't beg him to join the team…he'd still be alive!" I said sniffing.

"No, wait, Rias! Look!" Asia said next to me pointing out the window. As the dust and light died down, I saw someone standing there. "I-it's Goten!" Goten was standing there nonchalantly wiping the dirt from his outfit.

"You dummy…Making me worry like that." I said wiping the tears away, relieved that my cute Goten is okay.

[Three of Lord Riser's pawns, and one rook retired] Came Grayfia's voice.

"H-he did it!" Asia said cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

"Boom." I said smirking while stepping out of the gym, which was turned into rubble. "Man, this place really got messed up! I wonder what would've happened if I didn't hold back. Those girls might've actually died!" I said as I flew up into the air to get a scan of the area. "Let's see…" Issei and Koneko were heading to the athletic field. There doesn't seem to be any Phenex over there from what I can judge. At least not yet.

[Three of Lord Riser's pawns retired]. I felt three powers disappear to the east. "That's where Kiba was! Did he beat three of them by himself?!" I yelled out. Kiba emerged from the forest soon after giving me a thumbs up.

I was about to land to meet up with him when Akeno suddenly grabbed me from behind and started pressing her huge, soft boobs against my back! "Ara, ara. Goten. The way you blew up the gym is such a turn on!"

"Huuuh?!" I said with a red face.

She smirked at my reply. "Ufufufu, you're so innocent, Goten." She said as she got pulled away from me. "How about after this Rating Game, we have a little…celebration?" She said to me seductively.

"C-celebration? What kind?" I said hesitantly while averting my eyes.

"You'll see when we win…" She said cutely with a wink.

"Uhh…right. Now let's-…" I was suddenly cut off by a huge explosion that roared throughout the battlefield. The wind was insane so I had to catch Akeno before she was sent flying from the shockwave. "It's okay I got you." I said warmly. She blushed lightly as she laid in my arms bridal-style.

"What the…?" I said surprised at who could've caused that. "Don't tell me…Riser came out this early?!"

[Lady Rias' pawn and rook retired]

"Issei! Koneko!" I turned to where the explosion was to see Issei and Koneko glowing white before disappearing! "Who did this?!" I said as my anger began to rise.

"Goten, look!" Akeno pointed to a purple-haired woman with a wand who was hovering in the sky. "That's Riser's queen, Yubelluna!" Yubelluna was laughing and carrying on that she just beat them. "That's it! I've had enough!" Akeno said climbing out of my arms, being able to fly with her own wings now that the wind had died down. "She's mine! You go help Kiba!"

"But, Akeno! I can help you!" I pleaded with her.

"Goten, sweetie, I know you can beat her. I want to prove myself to Rias. And to you, too." She said before flying off to fight Yubelluna.

"First Rias, now Akeno…? Geez, those two are gonna be the death of me someday." I said with a slight smile while sighing.

After regaining my focus, I located Kiba fighting against somebody else on the athletic field, but there are six other small powers gathered in the area. "Looks like Riser's going on all out. He's brought six of them to the same spot, probably for an ambush. Hehehe…Show time." I said smirking as I flew over to where everybody was.

"Hey." I said landing in the middle of the battlefield with a wave.

"Hmph. Took ya long enough, Goten!" Kiba said with a grin while clashing with one of Riser's knights.

"Yeah, Akeno sort of…held me up. Sorry!" I said with a grin while rubbing the back of my head with a slight blush at thinking at what Akeno said.

"It's the Saiyan!" The same girl that helped Mira back then said. She was wearing the same pink frilly dress with her blonde hair in a drill-like style. "Isabella!" A woman with brown hair with red streaks and a mask on the right side of her face stepped forward. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket with matching jeans.

"Yes, milady?" Isabella said to the drill-haired girl.

"Destroy him!" She said pointing at me. "He just got lucky against Mira and the others, so teach him the true power of a Phenex!" The blonde yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Isabella faced me and bowed. "Let's have a good fight."

My eyes widened slightly, a bit surprised at the respect she's showing. She's the complete opposite than the rest of these hotheads. "Uh, right." I said bowing. Isabella got into a fighting position while I just stood there. "Hey, wait, one question. How come she makes you fight? Why can't she fight herself?" I said pointing to the drill-haired girl.

"That girl is Ravel Phenex. She's Riser's little sister." Isabella said as the girl known as Ravel smiled confidently. "She's not much of a fighter because she's a bishop, so she likes to watch more. Now, can we get on with our fight?!" Isabella said getting impatient.

"Be my guest. I'll even let you have the first move." I said while crossing my arms.

"Alright, then! Hyaaaaaaaaaah!" Isabella ran at me as fast as she could with a fist ready. She began to swing her fists rapidly, trying to land a hit, but to no avail. I effortlessly dodged everything she threw at me without even moving from where I stood. "How are you this fast?" She said jumping back, now panting and out of breath.

"I train a lot with my Dad! You're not that bad, but you just need to train more!" I said before disappearing, only to reappear behind her. "Sorry about this!" And just like what happened with Mira, I gave Isabella a light chop of the back of her neck. She stayed frozen while standing for a second before dropping to the ground, unconscious. Her body glowed a sparkly white before disappearing.

[One of Lord Raiser's rooks, retired]

"NOOO! ISABELLA!" Ravel screamed. "Ladies! All of you attack at once! He won't able to win when it's four on one!"

"Make that four on two." Kiba said walking over and joining me.

[One of Lord Riser's knights retired.]

"NO! NOT KARLAMINE TOO!" Ravel started having a tantrum on the side lines at Kiba and me effortlessly defeating half of Riser's peerage.

"So, how should we deal with the rest of them?" I said yawning. "These girls aren't very strong."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ravel screamed again, a giant tick mark appearing on her head. "You'll pay for this!" Ravel said as her flame wings appeared and she flew off somewhere.

"Time to end this! Goten, watch out! HOLY SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba smashed his sword into the ground, and then hundreds of swords appeared from the ground, defeating all four of them instantly.

[Two of Lord Riser's pawns, one knight, and one bishop retired].

"Nice one!" I said while Kiba and I high-fived one another.

"Thanks!" Kiba said grinning before his eyes went wide when he saw the fight on the opposite end of the field. "Goten, look!" It was Akeno fighting Yubelluna, but it wasn't looking too good… Somehow Akeno was really struggling, while Yubelluna was at what seemed to be full power! "But they were even just a bit ago!" I sensed Akeno's energy drop even further. "S-she's done." To make matters worse, Yubelluna fired a blast from her wand at her.

[Lady Rias' queen retired].

"A-Akeno!" I screamed as I saw Akeno glow white and disappear from the opposite side of the Rating Game dimension.

"How…?! She beat Akeno?!" Kiba said, his voice shaky.

"ERAAH!" I charged Riser's queen full speed appearing in front of her within five seconds. "That wasn't fair! She was already defeated, you didn't have to blast her like that!"

"What're you going to do about, boy?" Yubelluna said while glaring at me. "Come on, show me what you've got."

"Gladly." I held out my hand and fired a medium-sized blue blast point blank. Yubelluna screamed in pain as the light engulfed her and she disappeared.

[Lord Riser's queen retired.]

"That was for Akeno." I said as the smoke cleared from my blast. "I guess the only one left is Birdboy."

I was about to make my way over to where Riser aka Birdboy was when I noticed that he was already on the roof. On closer inspection, he was fighting Rias, and Asia's with her! Rias is firing powerful blasts at him one after another, but he just seems to regenerate every blow. "Well, that's familiar." Riser's regeneration reminded me of a certain pink bubblegum creature that ended up killing Trunks, me, and everybody else!

"This ends here." I said as I put two fingers to my forehead and teleported to where Rias and Riser were. I appeared directly between them, facing Rias. "Hey."

Rias ran up to me with teary eyes. "Oh, Goten!" She said while hugging me tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay! I saw the gym explode and I thought the worst!"

"Ya know, I caused that explosion. I blew up the gym myself." I said warmly rubbing her back soothingly as her sniffles slowly stopped.

"You what?!" She looked up at me her voice filled with both surprise and shock.

"Yep!" I said with a smile. "It was easy!" I pulled away from the hug as she looked at me with confusion. "We can talk later. Stand back. I need to finish Birdboy." I said as I turned to face Riser. Rias picked up Asia and flew over to where Kiba was back on the athletic field to be a safe distance away.

Riser exploded at the insult. "BIRDBOY?! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU" Flames erupted in all directions from Riser as he charged me. I stood completely still as I purposely let him hit me. His first punch hit me square in the face, but I didn't even flinch. As Riser pulled away his fist in pain, his eyes bulged when he saw there wasn't even a bruise.

"That tickled! Can you try harder next time?" I said lightly scratching my face where he hit me.

"I HATE YOU!" Riser swung at my face again, but I moved my head slightly moving to the left. I gave Riser a hard punch to the gut, sending him flying into the opposite school building. When he crashed, the school collapsed in on him.

"Hmph. Is that all? He's really not that strong." I said shrugging as I slowly flew over to the location where Riser crashed. When I landed in front of the rubble, Riser still hadn't gotten out yet. I can sense he's still alive but he's not coming out. Maybe he's just unconscious.

"Why isn't he coming out?!" Kiba asked, running up behind me along with Rias and Asia.

"I-I don't know…" Asia said timidly.

"He's sacred." I said confidently. "He's finally found someone who is superior to him. Maybe this fight will be a wake-up call for him. Him and his ego." At that last part the rubble erupted with flames. "Look who's awake!" I said smirking.

"DAMN YOU, SAIYAN!" He began to charge an enormous fire ball from his hands. He smirked at me and fired it at full power. Right before it hit me, I deflected it with one arm and it was sent flying into the air and exploded far away from us.

"Give up, Riser. I don't want to have to hurt you any more than I already did. This can end here." I said lowering my hands to my sides.

"I'LL SAY WHEN THIS ENDS!" He screamed as he charged me again. Dodging once again, I kicked him in the side which sent him flying about fifty feet. Whatever injury that caused him instantly disappeared as he regenerated easily.

"Tch, that's so annoying." Kiba said under his breath.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said stretching my neck. I started to walk over to the fully healed Riser who is now on his feet. He's definitely looking tired. Riser was standing there out of breath and glaring at me through squinted eyes. He may be able to heal any injury, but he can't heal his fatigue.

Then once I was about fifteen feet away from him, Ravel jumped in between us as a shield for Riser. "Stop it! Don't hurt my big brother!" She said with an angry face.

"Move. Or I'll blast you." I said seriously. Her eyes went wide at my comment. "I don't want to hurt you. You're not a fighter so you can't defend yourself, but if you're going to get in my way, I'll have no choice. I'm doing this for Rias' sake."

Ravel stood there, deciding on what to do. After about twenty seconds, she nodded slowly as she put her arms down and faced her brother. "Riser, please! Just give up! Can't you see how much stronger he is than you?!" She pleaded with him. "Look what he did to you after two hits! You're exhausted, and by that looks of it, he can go on all day!" Ravel said while looking back at me with a cute smile while blushing. What the heck was that about?

Riser weakly walked over to me. "You're right, Ravel. I give up. Sai-...I mean…G-Goten, you're a great fighter."

[Lord Riser's forfeit recognized. Lady Rias is the winner.] Said Grayfia.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First, before I begin this A/N I just want to thank each and every one of you who has supported this in any way. Whether it be a follow, favorite, review, or just reading, thanks so much! Especially JensenDaniels32 , MadGod666, and Toni Kroos, my three biggest supporters. Thank you so much guys! So with that said, enjoy chapter 10  
><strong>

**Okay, now to the story. Well this chapter dabbed a bit into the romance side of things. ****Their relationship is still developing so if it seems awkward at times, it should. Next chapter, Xenovia and Irina make their appearance! **

* * *

><p>After the victory was announced, the remaining Gremory team members, plus me, were all teleported back to the human world. We reappeared in the real clubroom, with Sona and Dad waiting there for us.<p>

"Congratulations, Goten…" Sona said with a smile. "I knew you'd win."

"Good job, son!" Dad said with a huge grin while patting me on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you!"

"I almost forgot! Hey, Dad, how many Senzu Beans do you have left?" I asked him while in a hurry.

"Let's see." Dad said pulling out the pouch and pouring it out into his hand. "Five!"

"Great! Let me have three." I said as I grabbed three Senzu Beans from Dad. "Umm, Sona, do you know where I can see Akeno, Issei and Koneko? They got beat up pretty bad and I want to visit them in the hospital, or wherever they are."

Sona chuckled. "Sure, right this way." She led me down the hall to a room where Issei and the girls were healing. "Here you are, Goten." Sona said as she left.

"Hey guys!" I said happily as I walked in the door. "We did it!" The three of them were in beds still pretty banged up, so I fed each of them their bean. "Here, I have your medicine."

Issei shot up, his wounds fully healed now. "Goten! We saw everything! I can't believe you beat Riser in two hits! That was amazing!" His smile then turned into a frown. "But even with my Boosted Gear, I couldn't do anything…" Issei said while looking at his left arm.

"Dude, you did fine. Riser's queen basically sneak attacked you and Koneko, and then got a cheap shot in on Akeno." I said reassuringly.

Koneko spoke next. "I can't believe you're that strong…And you didn't even turn into a Super Saiyan!"

"Hehehe, it's nothing, guys. Really." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Ara ara, Gotenn." I heard a mature, yet feminine voice come from behind me. "I saw how you avenged me after I got defeated. Remember what I said? We're going to celebrate. Especially now after I saw you defend me like that." Akeno whispered seductively. I turned around to see she was wearing nothing but one of those revealing hospital robes.

"W-what?! Seriously?" I said backing up.

"Come on. Let's do it at your house tonight."

"D-do what?" I asked her honestly.

"Oh come on Goten… Rias won't know." She said as she pushed me against the nearby wall, her boobs now pressing tightly against my chest. My face melted at how good they felt on against it!

"Rias won't know what, exactly?!" I turned to see Rias had entered the room, pouting and tapping her foot.

"AAAAAAH! R-Rias! I didn't do it! It's not my fault! I swear!" I put my hands straight up to prove my innocence. Akeno backed up in mock defeat with her usual sweet smile at the sight of Rias.

"Come with me." Rias said, seemingly angry, while pulling me by the ear out the door. On my way out I heard Issei roar with laughter with Akeno and Koneko giggling lightly.

"C-come on Rias! Where are we going?" She stayed silent as she just kept pulling me. "OW! I'll follow you just let me go!" She chuckled as she let me go. We ended up back in the clubroom with Dad and some other guy that looked like an older, male Rias.

"Who's this guy?" I asked with a head tilt pointing at the new guy.

"Goten, this is my older brother, Sirzechs…also known as the Great Moau Lucifer." Rias said sternly.

"Oh. Sorry. H-hello, Lord Sirzechs." I said bowing.

"No need to be so formal." Sirzechs said with a warm smile. "Just call me Sirzechs. It's great to finally meet you. You and your family have done incredible things. " He said with a handshake. "My younger sister gushes about you all the time."

Rias' face turned pure red. "N-no I don't!"

Dad, Sirzechs, and I started laughing while Rias puffed her cheeks cutely. "Anyway, there's a small request I have for you." Sirzechs said.

"Really? D-Did I do something wrong?" I asked, a little worried on what he might say.

"No, not all." He said chuckling. "Just please, Goten." Sirzechs said with a straight face. "Take care of my sister."

I gave Sirzechs a thumbs up. "Definitely. You have my word."

"That's good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the Underworld. My wife is gonna kill me if she thinks I'm messing around." He said shuddering. "We'll definitely meet again soon, Goten. "It was great to finally meet you too, Son Goku, also known as Earth's hero." He and Dad shook hands before Sirzechs teleported away through his magic circle.

Geez, even the king of the devils is scared of his wife…and I thought Mom was scary…Imagine her!

"Okay, Goten. I'm headin' out too! Your mother is probably getting worried and I'm STARVING! You comin'?" Dad asked me getting impatient.

I was about to go with Dad when Rias called out to me. "Goten, wait!"

I looked back at Rias for a moment. "Dad, go on ahead. Tell Mom I'll be there in a bit."

"Great!" Dad said as his stomach growled. "I can smell the food already!" He said as his mouth started to water as he used Instant Transmission to teleport away.

"So, what's up?" I said sitting down on top of her desk.

"Goten…you really are something else. I can't believe you beat Riser and his entire team almost single handedly without even getting a scratch!" She said with a soft voice sitting down next to me.

"Yeah! I sure did! I'll fight guys one thousand times as strong as Riser to protect you if I have to, because…mmmph..?." Rias stopped me mid-sentence by lightly kissing me on the lips. The kiss felt soft, warm, even soothing. Time felt like it stood still as my heart skipped like 3 beats.

"That was my first kiss..." She said softly after pulling away while blushing at me. I looked into her big, blue eyes with disbelief at what she just said.

"Seriously? It was mine too…" I said sighing, a little embarrassed that I just had my first kiss.

"Well that's okay." She smiled again. "I liked it." Rias said blushing a bit more. "And I have some news for you." She said cheerfully as she stood up, her back facing me.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I'm going to be moving in with you!" She said twirling around facing me, her face filled with joy. I stared at her blankly for a moment, processing what she had just said.

"Huh? C-Come again?"

"I'm going to be moving in with you! Your Dad and Sirzechs okayed it earlier…I-is that okay?" She said nervously.

"O-of course!" I said joyfully, jumping up from my spot. "But don't you have suitcases and stuff…for your clothes and all?"

Rias chuckled. "Don't worry about that. It's all taken care of." She said as she headed out of the clubroom to go outside.

I shrugged. "Alright, then. No problem." I said following behind her. "Where are you going? I was…I mean…we're gonna teleport home!"

Rias gave me a playful look. "How about we fly home?"

"You mean I fly home and you just sit on my back, right?" I said defiantly back in a playful tone.

Rias puffed her cheeks. "No! I…wanted you to carry me like you did that one time when I came to watch you and your dad fight…" Rias began to blush again. "I liked that…" She said softly, almost as a whisper.

"Fiinne." I said sighing with a defeated smile. I picked Rias up and just like before, she snuggled right up in my arms. "No more wasting time! I'm starving! Full speed!" I said as I rocketed off the ground, back to my home in the mountains. Rias screamed like she was on a roller coaster the entire flight home.

* * *

><p>We arrived in front of my house in less than twenty minutes, landing just a few yards from the door. Coming from the house was smell of all different types of food. I placed Rias down gently on the grass. "Hey, Dad! We're back!" I said with a slight wave as I opened the front door.<p>

"Mmm mmm mm!" Dad said with a gesture to come sit down while his mouth was full.

"Goku! Swallow your food before you speak!" Mom said scolding him. She turned away from Dad to see Rias standing next to me. "Oh, hello again Rias! It's good to see you again!"

"Yes, good to see you again, Chi Chi." Rias said bowing.

"Come sit down. Join us. You're a part of the family now! I've always wanted a daughter!" Mom started going off on one of her tangents with starry eyes.

"T-Thank you so much!" Rias said as she began eating her food slowly, and politely for that matter. Meanwhile Dad and I were devouring our food, and ended up getting like four helpings.

Mom tear-dropped. "I've had to deal with this every day." She said with a chuckle. "Maybe you can teach this boy some manners!" Mom laughed pointing at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rias' POV<strong>

After dinner, Goten and Goku helped me unpack my stuff in the spare bedroom. It was pretty big considering their small house. Goten mentioned that this used to be his older brother Gohan's room, before he moved out. I saw a house right next door while Goten was flying us home, so I'm assuming that's his house.

"Okay, all set up, Rias!" Goten said cheerfully as he walked out.

"Thanks, Goten!" I called out to him but no response.

I looked around at my new room. I really feel at home here. And the best part is, I'm living with Goten! The thought made me happy just by the thinking about it! I plopped down on my new bed, thinking about what the future holds for Goten and I…and the team as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

I looked at myself in the mirror while brushing my teeth. My long shoulder length hair going in all different directions. "Man oh man…I can't believe she's actually living here! Who would've thought! Two weeks ago I didn't even know her. Now today she kissed me and moved in with me." I said softly to myself as I walked to my room. I passed by Rias' room but the door was shut so I didn't knock.

I yawned as I got into my pajamas, which consisted of a white t-shirt, and shorts. "What a day this was…I wonder when I'll get to fight some stronger guys…." I said as I dosed off.

(The next morning)

I woke up to the smell of breakfast being made in the kitchen. When I sat up in my room, still half asleep, I found to my surprise that Rias wasn't in my bed naked…again. She was definitely here earlier though. I can smell that she was here. Her distinct aroma is easy to identify.

"GOTEN! BREAKFAST!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm comin'!" I yelled back as I put on the uniform. "I really hate this thing…" I said as I buttoned my shirt. When I got to the kitchen, I was awestruck at seeing Rias standing there in an apron! She was humming some little tune while she was cooking something.

"Rias?" I said while staring at her by jaw hung on. She looks incredible!

"Do you like it Goten?" She said cutely showing off her pink apron.

"Y-yeah!" I said nodding swiftly. Dad snickered.

"Rias, thank you so much on helping me cook! Cooking for two Saiyans three times a day is exhausting!" Mom said wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"It's my pleasure! I've always wanted to cook for Goten!" Rias said still focused on making the food.

Dad snickered again. He really is like a kid. "Look Chi Chi, Goten's got a crush!"

"Dad you better stop laughing or I won't you train with you anymore!" I said, knowing threats about food or training always get to him.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He pleaded with a smile that shown surrender.

"Dig in, Goten!" Rias said as she turned from the sink with an enormous plate of food and placed it in front of me.

"Wow, this looks great!" I was about to dig in when I glanced up to see Dad eyeing it and his mouth was watering. "Back off! You already had breakfast! Mom made you yours earlier!" I said shielding my food from him.

When Dad slouched back in his chair, looking like a sad puppy, I started inhaling my food. "Wow! This is incredible! You're a great cook!" I said to Rias in between gulps who started blushing a bit.

"R-really? You like it?" She replied.

"Yeah! You did –URRRRP! ...Excuse me… You did a great job, Rias." I said as I finished in what seemed like record time.

"Goten, you'll be late for school if you don't go now! East City is really far away!" Mom said suddenly from over the sink, already beginning the cleaning for the day.

"Nah, Mom, I have time. I can use Instant Transmission now so I don't have to leave so early." I replied distantly as I put my elbow on the table and rested my hand on my head.

"Okay, honey." Mom said never turning from her spot at the sink. She's definitely mellowed out over the years. I remember back in the day, she'd flip if Gohan would possibly be late for school.

"Hey, Goten? Why don't we just head out now?" Rias asked. "I feel like flying again."

I rolled my eyes. "What do I look like? Your personal private jet? I said jokingly. "Whatever, let's go." I gave my parents a quick goodbye before heading out the door with Rias.

* * *

><p>"So, there's something I need to tell you." Rias said suddenly while were in the air on our way to school.<p>

"What's up?" I said looking down at her.

"We're having the club meeting after school at your house tonight. The buildings being cleaned today so we won't be able to be there."

I sighed. "You haven't even lived at my house for a day and you're already taking over. Women…I swear."

Rias giggled with a triumphant smile as I gave up. I learned from experience with Mom to not start an argument with girls. Especially girls that are scary when they're mad. Like Rias is.

After a few more minutes of flying, we arrived over East City. "Look! There's the school!" Rias said excitedly pointing towards campus. "It looks beautiful from up here!"

"Yeah, well we're going to have to land soon. I can't just drop in the middle of campus like it's nothing." I replied.

"Dummy." She said jokingly. "Just go land near the clubroom."

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot. Hehehe!" I changed direction slightly and headed towards the Occult Research Clubroom. "Back when I first started, I had to constantly keep an eye out because a certain redhead wanted me to join her team." I said teasingly as I started to descend to our destination.

"Oh yeah?!" Rias fired back. "Well if a certain Saiyan wasn't so freakin' elusive, then I wouldn't have had to been so forward!"

"Yeah ok."I said smiling. "Come on, let's get to class." I said gesturing for Rias to hurry up.

We got to campus, and everyone was looking at us strangely. Everyone was either jealous, sad or mad. I don't know what the big deal is, we're just walkin' to class together.

"Aww look! Rias and Goten are going out!" One girl said gushing to her friend.

"Yeah how cute! It's a shame Goten is taken now. He's such a hottie!" Another girl replied.

"GODDAMMIT! RIAS IS WITH GOTEN?! NOOO!" One guy said while crying.

"Damn that Son Goten! That lucky son of a bitch! He must get to hit that hot piece of ass every night!" Another guy said raging.

I was walking with both hands beside my head and Rias was walking right next to me. "Umm, what did that one guy mean by "hit that hot piece of ass?" Why would I try to hit you on purpose?" I asked bluntly.

Rias froze and stopped walking while her cheeks turned even redder than her hair. "N-Nothing! Forget it!" She shrieked still blushing immensely.

I shrugged as I kept walking. "Okay, I don't know what the big deal is though."

After a few more minutes, Rias seemingly calmed down and was fine the rest of the walk to her homeroom. Other kids started to follow us, like we were some celebrities.

"Well, here it is! Thank you for walking me!" Rias said cutely.

"Alright, see ya after school!" I said with a wave. As I went to turn around to walk away Rias grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Goten! You forgot your goodbye present!" She said as she happily leaned in and lightly kissed me on the cheek. "…'Kay, bye Goten!" She said winking at me before entering the room.

I sighed with a grin as I decided to head to my homeroom, while what seemed like every other guy in the school cried as their dream girl just kissed someone else.

"NOOOOO! IT'S TRUE! SHE REALLY IS GOING OUT WITH HIM!"

"IT'S NOT FAAAAAAIR!"

When I arrived at class, the entire room started whispering and I even noticed a few glares. Issei and Asia were there and were silently apologizing to me as I sat down. I sighed as I sat down near Issei. "Having the whole school think you're going out with the hottest girl in the school is hard."

Issei gave me a quick pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, man. Tell me about it. They raged at me for thinking I was even friends with Rias and Akeno…but now they think you two are DATING! The strangest part is…they haven't tried to attack you yet like they did to me."

"Yeah, but who knows what could happen…" I said trailing off before remembering what I had to tell him. "Oh yeah! The meeting is at my house tonight. Rias said the clubroom is being cleaned." I said with a whisper.

"How are we even gonna get to your house?" Issei replied back with a whisper.

"Well, you could either use the magic circle, or I'll teleport us all there using Instant Transmission." I said with an even lower whisper. "I'll tell Kiba and the others when I get the chance."

"Great, I'll tell Asia and we'll meet outside school after class is done." Issei said smiling at me. Ya know, since he's met Asia, he's really matured. Not nearly as much of pervert as he used to be.

"Awesome. Sounds like a plan." I said fist-bumping Issei, ending the conversation as the teacher came in.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I've been really busy, and honestly, I hit a bit of writers block for the first part. I knew what I wanted to say, but not how I wanted to say it. Ok now onto a few story things.  
><strong>

**Goten's hairstyle is currently what he had at the End of Z. Trunks' hair is what Future Trunks had when he came out of the Time Chamber. They're gonna get haircuts later, but this is for now. Also, people have been saying "where's Trunks" or "more Trunks." He's mostly a minor character, at least for now. He'll be around in later fights and other scenes, but it's gonna be for the most part Goten and the Gremory team (mainly the girls). **

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone who favorite, followed, reviewed, etc! I hope you enjoy, and please read/review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rias' POV<strong>

(After class)

Since school was over, Akeno and I were on our way to meet up with the others for the club meeting at Goten's…I mean…_our_ house. It still feels odd saying that.

"So, Rias. I need to ask you a question..." My best friend and queen, Akeno said next walking to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied half listening.

"Are you and Goten official yet?" Akeno replied slyly as one of her devious smiles appeared on her face.

"No…But he still belongs to me! You can't have him! He's off limits!" I snapped at her with a huff.

"Ara ara. If you two aren't together, that means he's available. Guess that means I can have my way with him..." Akeno said giggling again.

"I told you he's mine! I don't want you seducing him either!" I replied back with a red face.

"Relax, Rias." Akeno said sighing with a smile. "I'm just kidding. And besides, you know that he's too innocent to even realize what I'm talking about half the time."

"Yeah." I said grinning slightly at my cute Goten's innocence. "But's that's not the point! He's mine and that's final!" I said raising my voice at him again.

"Sure, sure." Akeno said dismissively. "You know I only do it to get a rise out of you."

I gave her a suspicious glance before shrugging as we continued heading to where we're supposed to meet Goten, which is right outside school.

I opened the doors to the outside and saw Goten, Kiba and the others hanging out at the front gate a few yards away. "Goten!" I called excitedly out to him.

**Goten's POV**

Rias and Akeno finally met up with us at the front gate. "Geez, what you two so long? It's been like half an hour!"

Akeno giggled again. "A certain someone wanted to look nice for you, Goten." She said gesturing at Rias.

"I told you to cut that out!" Rias said with a red face.

I got a quick chuckle out of her embarrassment. "So, are we leaving now or what?"

Rias composed herself while sighing lightly. "Yeah, let's get going."

"Alright then. Are we using the magic circle or am I teleporting us?" I replied to her.

"Let's use your teleportation." Rias replied back.

I shrugged. "Fine with me. Everybody grab on!" The entire team grabbed on to my school uniform shirt. I counted six hands in my head silently to make sure all of them were holding on. "We're all set! Let's go!" I locked on to Dad's power level and teleported there instantly.

Dad was out front of the house doing some small training when we arrived. "Hey, Goten!" Dad said as he noticed us. "It's nice to see all of you again!" Dad said with a nod to my friends.

"Wow, Goten! Where are we? This looks like the wilderness!" Issei exclaimed with shock while looking at his surroundings, which were plants and mountains, not much else.

"Mt. Paozu. East District 439 to be specific." I said casually like it was normal to live on a mountain miles away from civilization.

"Are you serious?! That IS the wilderness! How can you live out here like that?!" Issei said blown away, while Kiba, Koneko and Asia's jaws hung open in genuine surprise.

"Well, ya see…" I started to say but Dad finished.

"When I landed on Earth as a baby, my adoptive grandfather, an old hermit who lived on this mountain, found me and took me in. And ever since I've loved it here so I decided to stay. I don't like city life that much. Everyone's so loud." Dad explained.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but Goku, Is it okay if we hang out here for a bit? Our clubhouse is getting cleaned, so we decided to do the meeting here." Rias asked.

"Yeah. I don't mind, you should ask Chi Chi though." Dad said while grinning sheepishly.

I shrugged. "Come on, guys. This way." I said leading them inside. Dad went back to training while my friends and I gathered around the table "It's small, but it fits. Come sit down. There's only three of us now that my brother moved out."

"Ahem." Rias interjected from beside me. I flinched at that as I remembered I forgot that she moved in recently. And by recently I mean yesterday.

"…Sorry Rias." I said hanging my head. "It's still so fresh to me that I haven't gotten used to it. That's all, honest!" I put my hands up in front of my face in mock defense.

Rias' hardened expression softened almost right away. "I can't stay mad at you."

In the meantime, Mom came out from the other room and entered the kitchen. "Oh hello! I see Goten has quite a few friends at school! I'm his mother, Chi Chi! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Mom said bowing. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, guys!"

I leaned back in my chair, the front two legs in the air with my feet against the side of the table. "Goten, feet off the table!" When she said that it startled me so I fell backwards and hit the ground.

"How did she…?" Kiba said amazed that she did that without even turning around. Rias and Akeno were giggling at me and Issei was cracking up from laughter.

I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up and placed the chair back on all four legs. "It's like she has eyeballs in the back of her head…" I mumbled to myself chuckling.

Mom turned around from her station at the kitchen, mixing spoon still in hand. "I've lived with these goofball Saiyans for the past twenty years. It's become second nature at this point." She said smiling as she turned back to the cooking and began humming.

A few minutes of small talk passed as I got even hungrier. "Mom, when's dinner? I'm starving!" I said as my stomach begin to growl.

"Relax, honey. It's ready now. Go call your father and tell him the food is ready." Mom said as she began to carry multiple trays of a wide assortment of foods to the table.

"DAD! DINNER IS-…" I started to yell out but before I could finish Dad had come through the door, his mouth already watering.

"I could smell the food from outside!" Dad said sitting down at the empty chair next to Mom as he licked his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Rias' POV<strong>

Once everyone had gotten their share, we began to eat. Goten and Goku's helpings were at least ten times what Akeno and I had. They were practically inhaling their food like it would be their last meal, barely even coming up for air as their plate quickly went from beyond overflowing, to completely clean. All of us plus Chi Chi were looking at the sight of the two Saiyans almost race to see who can eat more with a combination of amusement and slight disgust, while those two didn't have a care in the world as they ate. The two of them were on their second helping while the rest of us were barely on our first.

"Rias?" Goten's voice brought me back to reality suddenly. He had finally taken a break from woofing his food down. "Yeah?" I replied with a slight head tilt.

"Is something wrong? You haven't eaten much and you were just staring at me just now." Goten innocently replied back while wiping his mouth.

I smiled lightly, feeling a faint blush on my cheeks. He's always worried about me. "N-no. I'm fine. Thanks though." I said with a warm smile.

He shrugged. "Alright then!" He said as he resumed gobbling down what was left of his third helping.

I rolled my eyes with fake annoyance while Akeno and the others began giggling and snickering on the opposite end of the table.

After dinner, Akeno and I offered to help with the dishes, and there was a lot of them considering how much Goten and Goku can eat, while the rest of sat around talking in the living room.

"Why can't i have had nice daughters like you two who help me with the dishes?" Chi Chi gushed "All those two like to do is eat and fight!" She huffed.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Goten and Goku grinning embarrassedly while rubbing the back of their heads. "They really are like twins." I stated with a light sigh.

"Except Goten has that crazy hair! I wish he'd change it! He looks like such a delinquent!" Chi Chi said.

"I think he looks really cute with that haircut. Don't you think so, Rias?" Akeno said glancing at me with a smirk.

"Uh…y-yeah!" I said with light blush turning my cheeks a light pink.

Akeno and Chi began laughing. "Stop laughing!" I said with a puff of my cheeks while just made them giggle harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

Issei, Koneko, Asia, Kiba, Dad, and myself were all sitting around in the living talking while having to listen to the three of them laugh about who knows what. "Man, what could they be laughing about?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"You, probably." Issei bluntly said causing Dad to start snickering again and me to fall out of my chair.

"Seriously?" I said getting up off the ground pushing my wild hair from my eyes.

"Dude, it's obvious." He replied back.

All of sudden Rias and Akeno came back into the living room, now that they were done with the dishes. "So, are you all ready for this meeting to begin?" Rias said with a slightly serious voice. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go to Goten's room then."

"My room? Why?" I protested.

"Why not?" Rias replied with a playful smile.

I sighed. "Ok fine, whatever." I can never win with her…

Rias triumphantly led us to my room. Rias sat at my desk, Akeno sat on my bed, while we all got the floor. "First order of business…the number of pacts you've all obtained." She pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket with numbers on it. "Akeno got eight. Kiba and Koneko but got five. Asia got three. Issei and Goten…zero."

"Why am I included in this?! I'm not a devil like you are!" The comment was mostly ignored by Rias except for sticking her tongue out at me a bit.

Issei hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, just something always happens where I can't the pact." He started to shake his head. "I still can't get a pact, and I'm not strong. Even with Boosted Gear, I got beat almost instantly."

I slammed my fist on the ground. The hit was hard enough to make a loud bang, but soft enough that I didn't make a huge hole in my floor, but was still loud enough to make everyone jump up a bit. "Stop talking like that! You're not weak! I told you before! Yubelluna did a surprise attack on the both of you! It's not your fault you didn't see it coming! Even I didn't know it happened until the explosion!" I said firmly yet reassuringly.

He looked up at me with the fire back in his eyes. "And another thing," I added, "who cares about the number of pacts you get. Yeah, good for you if you get some, but if you don't that doesn't make you a bad devil! You'll get one eventually, trust me!" I said patting him on the shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, Goten. I really appreciate it." Issei said with a warm smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm going to change out of this school uniform, and into something more comfortable." I said as I grabbed some casual clothes from my dresser and headed for the bathroom to get changed, brush my teeth, all that good stuff.

I reached the doorway before turning around back to Issei and the others. "Oh, and Issei, one more thing, if you want to get stronger, I'll train ya." I said right before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rias POV <strong>

All of us, especially Issei, sat that there dumbfounded at Goten nonchalantly asking to train Issei just like that. Typical Goten, always looking out for others.

"Was he serious? That he'll train me?" Issei said, still in shock from the words.

"I don't think he would joke about something like that." Akeno added.

"Go for it!" Kiba said encouragingly. "You'll become infinitely stronger that way. I might ask for a lesson or two myself."

"A-alright!" Issei said pumping his fist.

"Issei, are you sure you want to train with him? You might get hurt!" Asia said worriedly, her voice filled with concern.

"Ah! Oh, yeah, Asia, I'll be fine!" Issei said perking up with a blush. "And besides, if I do get hurt, I'll have you to heal me!"

Asia blushed as well. "R-right!"

Meanwhile, I was walking around Goten's room looking at everything. I came to his bookshelf and saw one title that stood out to me. It said "Goten's Baby Pictures." My face lit up like a child on Christmas. "No way!" I squealed. "Goten's baby pictures!" I said as quickly pulled the photo album out from the shelf.

Everyone jerked their heads in reaction to me saying that. "Let me see!" Issei said excitedly.

I sat down on the bed and Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Asia crowded around me, while I held the book on my lap. I opened the first picture, and there was my cute Goten as a baby! He still had his father's hairstyle even back then.

"Look at little Goten!" I squealed with glee at seeing my adorable Goten as a cute little baby.

"Awww, look at him in the tub!" Akeno squealed. The picture had a one-year old Goten crying while in the bathtub that had all bubbles in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

I had gotten changed into my casual clothes, the ones I don't wear when not training or in school. I had on light blue shorts with a white t-shirt, and was barefoot. I kept looking at my long hair, thinking about if I should go back to my old hairstyle like Dad's or keep it like this. From my room, I heard laughter, and Rias and Akeno squealing about something. I shrugged it off as girl talk.

I strolled back into my room to see the girls, and even Issei and Kiba, laughing at a photo album. The photo album that I immediately recognized as my baby picture album. They didn't even realize I had come on. "Yo." I said as an attempt to get their attention.

They all froze and looked up at me. "What's that?" I said with a smirk. I knew what it was, just wanted to see what they'd say.

Rias proudly held the book out to me. "Your baby book! You were soooo cute!" She said gushing again. I rolled my eyes with a smile and took the book from her. "Ok that's enough fan-girl squealing from you, Rias."

"Fine." She pouted for a moment before straightening her face out. "Now, back to business."

Suddenly, Dad knocked on the open door from the hallway. "Goten, uhh, there's some people here to see you. They were wearing robes and I couldn't see much else but their head and face. They were asking for you for some reason."

I raised an eyebrow which itching the side of my head. "Really? That's strange. I'll go take a look." I said as hopped up off the ground and headed to the front door. To my surprise, Mom and Dad had let them in.

The two people were actually cute girls! Really pretty girls around my age. One had golden-eyes with short blue hair with a green streak. The other girl had purple eyes with long light brown hair in long pigtails.

"Hello, Son Goten. My name is Xenovia." The blue haired girl known as Xenovia said. "And this is my ally, Irina."

"I can't believe I've finally met you! I've always wanted to meet you, Goten!" Irina said with stars in her eyes.

"What do members of the Church want with us?" Rias asked sternly, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"We don't have time to deal with you devils. It's the Fallen Angels we're concerned about." Xenovia said coldly.

"Tch. Fallen Angels. Of course." I said through gritted teeth.

"Right, what's the _real _reason you've come here?" Rias said folding her arms.

"To see the true power of a Saiyan in person." Xenovia replied.

"And if he really lives up to the stories! We heard he defeated some elite devil in two hits!" Irina piped up again. She's really cute! Her friend needs to take a chill pill though.

"You…want to fight me?!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's Chapter 12! Thanks again to everyone who has read this! 10,000 views! I wouldn't have come this far without you guys. Xenovia and Irina made their mark, and the Holy Sword Saga is in full swing. (puns!)**

** This chapter could've been much longer, but decided to split it up into two. I might have to extend that length though as the bigger fights come in, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. The harem members are (pretty much) finalized as well.**

**Slight modifications to this chapter. Props to MadGod666 to bringing some things to my attention that I had planned to include, but left out by mistake. **

**Now to answer a few questions. Yes, Goten will end up stronger than Gohan, but idk about Goku. I'm putting him the backseat for this, because Goku curbstomping everything will just be GT all over again, lol. And to the guy who made the "Tier List" there's a lot of things wrong with that lol. I can make my own one for this if you guys want. Ok let me know. Enjoy! Read/Review!**

* * *

><p>"You…want to fight me?!"<p>

Xenovia simply nodded. "Yes. I would like to see your full strength."

I glanced to Dad, who was standing beside me, for support. He silently nodded as if he was saying "do it." I got up from the chair I was sitting in and headed for the door. "Well, if we're going to fight, we'll have to go somewhere else. I don't want any damage done to my house."

"Very well. Come on, Irina." Xenovia said as they both stood up to follow me.

"You guys coming?" I asked Rias and the others. Rias seemed worried. I could just see it in her eyes. In response I gave her a reassuring smile, which brightened her mood significantly as she followed us outside. After Rias decided to go, Akeno and the others followed soon after.

"Xenovia, Irina, please grab my shoulder." I said to them before facing Rias. "Take the team to where my dad and I fought that one time." Rias nodded in agreement.

"Why? What're you gonna do?!" Xenovia said raising an eyebrow with a suspicious glance.

I sighed. "We're going to teleport there. It's kinda far away and flying isn't an option."

Irina's eyes widened, meanwhile Xenovia's jaw dropped. "T-TELEPORT?!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Yeah!" I said cheerfully. "It's called Instant Transmission! Come on!" I said as I scooped the two of them up with one hand and teleported to the destination.

(The training grounds)

"Here we are! I think this will be a good enough place to fight!" I said as we reappeared in the training grounds. I put the two of them down, spreading my arms out wide around the enormous open area. It feels like just yesterday I was here fighting Dad. Rias and the team arrived almost immediately after me.

"Wow! That was cool!" Irina said happily.

"Now, show me your true power." Xenovia said forwardly.

"Geez, you don't mess around, do you?" I said my eyes widened slightly at her eagerness to fight me. "Alright then. Stand back. All of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Rias' POV<strong>

We all obeyed Goten's request and backed up significantly. Except Xenovia, who stood only a few paces from where Goten was standing. He looked puzzled. "I said to get back. You could get hurt just from my energy alone. Please. Just back up to where the others are." Goten said sternly. His soft, calm face began serious.

Xenovia sighed and reluctantly backed up around twenty yards to where Irina had chosen to stand. The air became completely still, nobody made a sound for a moment as Goten just stood there.

"Alllright!" He clenched his fists with a smirk. "I'm going all the way, so don't complain if you can't handle it!" Goten said. "ERAAAAAAAAAAH!" The wind began to pick up rapidly, to the point where I could hardly stand up or even open my eyes. The ground began to shake violently, causing it a giant crater to form beneath Goten as the ground cracked all around us and broke apart as pieces of it floated into the air.

Goten's deep, black eyes began flashing back-and-forth between their original color and a teal-green, while his long, spiky hair stuck straight up and turned into a golden yellow color. The muscles on his arms and legs bulged and grew even more sharpened then they already were, if that were possible. A golden, flame-like aura now surrounded Goten's body, making his entire body give off a golden glow.

He finished the transformation as the small pieces of earth that were floating around Goten fell back into the ground.

"I cannot believe this! Goten had all this energy this whole time! Imagine if he used this against Riser!" Akeno said loudly over the sound of his aura as the ringing in my ears died down.

"…No way!" Koneko said in awe.

"And…he's gonna be training me?! I'm a dead man. Goodbye world." Issei pouted. Kiba patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Xenovia and Irina stood there, awe-struck with jaws practically hitting the floor as they got back on their feet, as they had been knocked over and sent flying a few yards by the pure raw power Goten just showed off.

"Are you satisfied?" Goten said with a cocky tone, while folding his arms. His golden aura still lit up the night-fallen area with a golden flame.

"Yes, I am!" Xenovia nodded while next to her Irina was still in awe, speechless.

"So, what's next?" Goten said while stretching his neck.

"You'll see." Xenovia said as she and Irina took off the robes they were wearing to reveal skin-tight, black leather outfits with a small white cross around their necks, as well as revealing the two of them were carrying swords. I stared at the swords for a moment before realizing how deadly they are.

"Goten! Be careful! Those are fragments of Excalibur! They're extremely powerful swords that can kill high-class devils with one swing!" I said trying to warn him.

"This…is Excalibur Destruction!" Xenovia said as she unsheathed a giant, bulky sword.

"And this is Excalibur Mimic!" Irina said as she revealed her sword, which was smaller yet still very powerful.

However, when I looked back at Goten, he didn't seem impressed. "Is that all?"

"Grrrr! I'll show you!" Xenovia yelled as she charged Goten, sword gripped tightly in hand. Goten stood completely still, his wide smirk still on his face as Xenovia swung right at his head, but stopped at the very last moment.

"S-she stopped!" Asia exclaimed.

"Woah! He didn't even flinch!" Issei said in disbelief.

"Why did you not try to dodge it?" Xenovia said pulling her sword away in surprise.

"I sensed your feelings. I knew you were going to stop." Goten said softly.

"Yeah, well this time I'm not going to stop so get ready! Irina, come on!" Xenovia said as the both of them jumped in a battle position, swords ready.

"Whenever you're ready." Goten said raising one finger.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Xenovia and Irina charged him at the same time, swinging their swords rapidly in a furious tag-team assault on my cute Goten at the same time.

"Goten! Dodge it!" I called out to him, hopefully getting through his thick skull, but to no avail. He didn't move from his spot as he blocked what seemed like hundreds of slashes and swings and swipes from the two Excalibur wielders with his index finger! When the duo jumped back to attempt to catch their breath, it was evident that they had lost as Goten didn't even show the slightest fatigue.

"I-I must be dreaming. He blocked two Excalibur swords at once without even moving from his spot!" Akeno said in amazement.

"Why…didn't…you…fight back?" Irina said panting for air.

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

I took a deep breath as I powered down to normal, my hair and eyes becoming their original black color. "I didn't want to hurt you. I could blow up entire planets with one shot at full power if I wanted to. Imagine if I used that on you by mistake!"

"Did he say he can blow up PLANETS?!" Issei screamed in disbelief.

"Yep!" I said casually while grinning ear-to-ear.

"A-amazing…" Xenovia said in admiration. "I knew you were strong, but that was beyond anything I could imagine!"

"You'd be perfect for our mission against Fallen Angels." Irina added.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mission? What mission?"

"It's about the Excalibur swords. Of the six remaining fragments, three of have been stolen by the Fallen Angels." Xenovia explained.

"Stolen?!" Everyone except me said in shock. "All we know is that a leader of the Grigori, known as Kokabiel, was directly involved."

"Grigori?" I asked. I've never heard of that before.

"They're a rogue group of Fallen Angels." Akeno explained.

Xenovia and Irina nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry we cannot help you, but devils and members of Church should not be associated as friends." Rias added sternly folding her arms.

Xenovia scoffed. "We'll be leaving, then. Come on Irina." Xenovia said as she began walking away.

"Wait a minute." Irina looked at Asia, who was standing over near the rest of the gang. "Are you Asia Argento?"

"Y-Yes!" Asia replied hesitantly.

Xenovia's eye's sharpened. "I never thought I'd see a witch here. It's sad. You were once considered a saint, but now you're a devil?!"

Asia stood there frozen with fear. "I-I-I..."

Issei stood in front of Asia. "Shut the fuck up! Who do you think you are? Asia is a great, kind sweet girl! No matter what you think!

Xenovia scoffed. "What, you want to try against me?"

Issei jumped forward. "Hell yeah! I may not be as strong as Goten, but I bet I can still kick your ass all over this fucking field!"

Kiba stepped forward as well. "Finally. I've finally found what I've been wanting to destroy for so many years." Kiba formed two swords in his hands. "Get ready."

Issei ended up fighting Irina, who surprisingly didn't try to do anything perverted, just fight wildly and got beat pretty bad. Irina beat him without even getting hit. Issei suffered no severe wounds, except to his pride. Kiba on the other hand, had some sort of...desperation...in his fighting style. Usually, he's calm and collected when he fights, but during his fight with Xenovia, he was eratic, careless even.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Xenovia said as the two put their robes back on, turned away from us and began to head off.

"Wait!" I called out with concern. "How're you going to get off this mountain?! It'll take you weeks to get back to the city by foot!"

Xenovia's hardened expression softened. "We'll be fine."

"Let me teleport you into the city! It'll only take a second!" I said to them. The two girls both had a look of uncertainty of their face before nodding slightly.

"Cool." I turned to Rias and the others. "Be right back, guys!" I jogged over to the two of them. "Place your hand on my shoulder." I put two fingers to my head as I focused on a power source. "East City, right?" I asked. The girls nodded in response. "Alright! See ya in a minute, guys!" I said as I teleported away.

* * *

><p>We ended up in the middle of East City, near the school. It was pretty dark out by now, so nobody was around.<p>

"Thank you so much!" Irina said cheerfully.

Xenovia smiled sweetly. She looks really cute when she smiles. She should smile more often. "We really appreciate the kindness. On behalf of both of us, I would...like to apologize our rudeness towards your friends. We completely understand that you don't want to help us out."

I smirked. "Who said I wasn't helping? I've been dying to kick some more Fallen Angel butt." I said while cracking my knuckles.

"Seriously?! You'll help us?" Irina said with a wide smile.

I nodded. "Yep! When does this plan go into motion?"

"We'll tell you the details tomorrow. Meet us here at around 4pm. If you can get any of your teammates to join you, the better our chances." Xenovia

I sighed lightly with a chuckle. "Gotcha. But I'd better get going before Rias gets really mad."

"Haha. Okay. See ya tomorrow, Goten." Xenovia said grinning.

"Bye!" Irina sweetly said with a wave.

I focused on Rias and the gang's energy levels, as I said my last goodbyes to the girls. Right before I teleported, I noticed that Xenovia seemed a bit…flustered. My eyes could've been deceiving me considering it was late, but it definitely seemed that way.

When I got back to Rias and the others, they had already made it back to my house, and were sitting around discussing what went down today. The first thing Rias did was pout at me. I rolled my eyes with a light grin. Here we go...

"Son Goten! What were you thinking associating with the enemy like you're all friends! They're from the Church! They just beat up Issei and Kiba!" She scolded me.

I shrugged. "And your point is? They easily could've killed them, but didn't. They're your enemy, not mine. I don't see what's wrong in helping them. Plus, I'm not a part of the peerage anyway. That means I don't have to listen to you! Nyeeeh!" I said jokingly while sticking my tongue out at her.

"But…" Rias started to say. She was trying to stay serious but I could tell she was holding back laughter.

"Look, we…meaning the Z Fighters and I, save the world. We help all people, even in times of peace. I sensed their intentions, and they're good people. They truly just want to defeat the rogue Fallen Angels." I said softly.

Rias huffed with a light blush and crossed her arms.

I went up to her and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her into a warm hug. "You have to stop being so worried about me. I've been in fights much worse than this." She blushed and then reciprocated the hug for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I know. I just don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you… She turned to Issei and the others. "I forbid the rest of you from assisting him."

"Yes, President Rias." Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"So, Issei, do you have an answer for me?" I asked him suddenly changing the subject.

"Answer? For what?"

"Training!" I replied with a smile as I leaned back on the couch.

He went quiet for a second before blurting out his answer. "Between you beating them with one finger, and the two of them easily defeating me like it was nothing! Those jerks even tried to hurt Asia!"

"Relax, Issei. They're not bad girls. Trust me. I can feel their auras, and while Xenovia may be a hothead, she's definitely on the good side. Are you in or not?"

"Hell yeah I am!

"Great! I'll pick you up bright and early! 7 am! Be ready!" I sat up getting excited.

"You'd better get to sleep, you'll need to be up early!" Rias chimed in.

I turned to Kiba who was still pretty upset about the Excalibur Swords. "Yo, man, what was that about earlier?"

Kiba grimaced. "My entire life...my entire life I've vowed to destroy those damn holy swords. Those swords are the reason everything dear to me as a child was destroyed.

"Really?! Is there something I can do to help?!"

Kiba shook his head. "No, this is something I have to do on my own."

"Are you sure?! You know I can take them, whoever they are!" Kiba silently nodded in reply. "Ok, I got it. But if things get rough, you know to call me."

Kiba fist-bumped me and we got a quick laugh. "By the way, Goten, I wouldn't mind getting a lesson or two from you after Issei.

"Sounds good to me."

"Come on, I'll take you guys home." Akeno said as she prepared a magic circle for Issei, herself, Asia, Kiba and Koneko.

"See ya in the morning, Issei!" I said sincerely as they disappeared in a red light.

After they left, I slowly headed towards my room. "I'm beat. I think I'm gonna go to bed." I said with a huge yawn. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Rias eagerly followed after me. "C-can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?" She quietly said with her face turning completely pink.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I don't mind. Just…don't get naked overnight." I felt my face heat up just by thinking about it. "If my mom finds out, I'm dead." I shuddered at the possibility of Mom finding Rias and I in bed together, especially while Rias being naked.

"Great! I'll go get changed out of this uniform and into something more comfortable." She said, practically skipping back her room. I headed back to my own room, plopping on my bed after taking off my pants, leaving just a t-shirt and boxers. My thoughts were filled with what she meant by "more comfortable." I've already seen naked twice, but still…

* * *

><p><strong>Rias' POV<strong>

When I got to Goten's room, he was already sound asleep with a slight blush on his face. "He's already snoring." I pouted. "And I had worn my revealing nightgown too…" It was a normal red nightgown, but it was see-through underneath. I sighed and threw off the nightgown, now fully nude as I climbed into bed with him.

! I softly smiled at the sleeping, snoring Saiyan beside me. "Goodnight, my cute Goten." I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he smiled in his sleep a bit, scratching at the spot where I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning to two huge soft boobs in my face. Turns out Rias got naked, not surprisingly, and cuddled with me overnight. Rias was there silently sleeping, naked as the day she was born. I felt my face turn more crimson than Rias' hair as i silently attempted to climb out of bed without disturbing her. The moment I even slightly moved, Rias woke up. Great.

"Good morning!" Rias said cutely, sitting up not even attempting to cover herself up. I looked away with an embarrassed blush.

"C-could you cover yourself up?" I said while my back was facing her.

From behind me her voice sounded sad. "What's wrong? You don't like what you see?"

"No, it's not that. Honestly! I think you're gorgeous. I-it just… seems wrong." I said sighing.

Rias lightly hugged me from behind and kissed me on the cheek. "You're so sweet…" After that she got out of bed and went back to her room.

I headed out to the kitchen and grabbed a small bite to eat for breakfast and got changed into my slightly modified fighting outfit. It's the same as Dad's for the most part, except the belt, undershirt, wristbands, and boots are now black. Since I was going to be training Issei today, I found a few lightly-weighted training gear items to start out in. They're nothing by my standards, but it'll be a good start for him.

Rias emerged from her room wearing a purple-and-white jogging suit. It hugged her figure tightly showing off her great body. "What do you think?!" She chirped with a spin to show me herself from all angles.

"Uhh…you look great! But why're you dressed like that?" I replied.

She smiled widely. "I'm coming to watch!"

I sighed. "Just don't interfere. Come on, we're leaving now." I grabbed Rias' hand and locked onto Issei's location using Instant Transmission.

"Is this his house?" I asked. Rias was still holding my hand with a blush on her face.

"Why don't you knock and find out, dummy?!" She said with fake anger.

"Oh right, my bad." I knocked, and a few moments later, Asia answered the door.

"Hey, guys!" Asia said cheerfully. "Issei will be down in a minute. Come on in!" Asia led Rias and I to the living and we took a seat on the couch.

"So Asia, how is it living with Issei? He's not doing any pervy stuff to you is he?" I joked.

"I heard that, asshole." Issei said coming down the steps from his bedroom to the first floor. "Do we really have to train this early?" He said groggily while rubbing his eyes.

I leaned back in my seat. "Hey man, you're the one that wanted to get stronger. You have to do what it takes. I've been training ever since I could remember."

"Fine. Where are we gonna go?" Issei sighed as he sat down next to Asia.

"Well, first we'll go for a run in the city, then head up to Mt. Paozu for the real deal."

Issei gulped. "R-r-real deal?!"

"Yep. Stuff we can't do in a city setting." I smirked.

"Great." He let out a heavy sigh. "By the way, what are those boots and shirt for?" He said pointing to the gear in my lap.

"It's what you'll be wearing for training. They're weighted. Five pounds each." I gently handed the weighted shirt and boots to him so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Go change so we can begin."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright dad." Issei mocked as he carried the gear to the bathroom to get changed. "Ya know, these aren't that heavy." He said weighing them in his hand.

"Wait 'till you wear them and have to run." I replied with a grin.

Issei groaned and mumbled into himself as he went in the bathroom and got changed. After a few loud bangs, he came out wearing the gear. He still wore his black sweatpants, but had the dark-blue shirt, and boots.

"We're all set. Let's go!" I quickly jumped up, with Rias and Issei following behind me. "Alright, the school is about a mile from here. We're going to run there."

Issei hobbled out of the house in his heavy gear. "Run!? I can barely walk in these fucking clothes!"

I started walking towards school. "Go ahead and walk then. Get used to the heavy clothing. Soon it'll feel just like a normal shirt. My Dad started with a 50 pound shell on his back and ran ten miles every day in the mountains. You can easily do one mile with fifteen pounds.

He groaned with a sigh. "Yeah, guess you're right. Shit."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ch13 is here! Sorry this took longer than I thought. Anyway, this is somewhat of a filler chapter. The "plan" will go down next chapter. But in this chapter, there's a few revelations that are important going forward. Again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far. This story honestly wouldn't of come this far if it wasn't for all of your support. It started out just for fun, but I never thought it would turn into this. :D**

**Enjoy! Next chapter will be up hopefully next week.**

* * *

><p>It took Issei an hour to walk the mile, but he still did it. Rias kept wanting to me stay back with her and hold hands "like I did earlier" but I told her that I was busy. She didn't like that very much by the look she's been giving me the past half hour.<p>

"Are…we…done…yet?" Issei said gasping for air.

"We're just getting started. Next we're going up the mountains. The real training begins there." Issei put his hand on my shoulder to teleport while Rias refused and continued to pout.

"Come on, you're still mad about that? I said I'm sorry!" I held out my hand for her to grab. She huffed and grabbed it, and we teleported back home. We appeared in the living room, and Dad was in there. By the looks of things, he just finished stuffing his face.

"Hey, Goten! What's up?!" Dad said.

"Helping my friend Issei here learn the ropes of fighting. He wants to get stronger so I decided to train him." I explained.

"Wow! Really?! I'm so proud of you!" He said patting me on the back.

"Alright, well we're gonna go. See ya!" I headed back outside with Issei and Rias.

"So, where to now, Goten?" Issei asked. I can tell he's already slowly getting used to the weighted gear.

"You'll see. FLYING NIMBUS!" I called out into the mountain sky.

"What the hell…-" Issei started but stopped and his jaw dropped as he saw a small yellow cloud fly down from who knows where and stopped in front of us. I quickly jumped up on top of it no problem.

"Hop on, Rias!"

"M-me?!" She pulled away slightly. I think she's scared!

"Yeah! Come on, I'll help you up!" I held out both hands for Rias to grab onto. She blushed with a hesitant look as she slowly grabbed my hands. When she stepped up onto the cloud, her foot went right through it.

"AAH!" She shrieked as she started to fall, but I caught her. "How can you stand on that thing but I can't?!

"Because your heart isn't pure, and mine is!" I said in between chuckles.

She puffed her cheeks and almost glared at me. "It's not funny!"

"Okaay. I'm sorry. You can ride with me!" I swept Rias off of her feet and into my arms. She curled up right into my orange outfit. "Calm down, you won't fall. I promise. Just hold on tight!" Rias wrapped her arms around my waist and hung on for dear life.

"Why does Rias get to take the cloud?!" Issei protested as he began trudging along behind us.

"Because she's just here for the ride. Follow us. The training ground where we're going is about two miles from here. The path isn't nearly as smooth as the streets, so be careful!" I called to Issei from the air. Eventually, Rias relaxed and simply just lightly held on to me so she wouldn't fall, but she would press her boobs tightly against my chest now and again seductively.. "If you keep doing that, I might drop you…" Her face went practically blue and she stopped after that.

* * *

><p>After another hour of slowly making our way to the training ground, we arrived at the same one where I trained with Gohan for the World Martial Arts Tournament when I was a kid. I hopped off the Nimbus and walked a few paces away from Issei, who had just arrived and was gasping for dear life. Rias intently watched as she sat against a nearby tree.<p>

"Here, take this." I tossed him a Senzu Bean. "This is where the real training begins." I said as I took a fighting stance. "I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"But I already know how!" He said after swallowing the bean, his fatigue completely dissipating,

"Oh, really? Show me." I said leaving my fighting stance, to simply have my arms folded facing him. "Come on. I won't fight back, or even block. Just try your best to hit me.

"Alright! Boosted Gear!" A red gauntlet with yellow spikes and a green jewel in the middle formed on his left arm.

[BOOST!] A deep voice from the gauntlet said. I felt his energy double.

"Here I go! Hyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He charged me and started punching and kicking wildly, with no real strategy, just brute strength. I easily dodged every punch.

[BOOST!] His energy doubled once again.

"You're not bad! That Boosted Gear you have there is pretty cool! But you can't fight so blindly!"

[The Saiyan is right, partner.] A voice from seemingly nowhere said.

"Woah, who said that?" I said looking all around.

[It is I, Ddraig, also known as the Sekiryuutei, the Red Dragon Emperor!]

"Seki-what?!" I exclaimed with shock.

[Sekiryuutei! Er...ahem. My deepest thanks for training this weak pervert into an actual useful fighter, young Goten.] Ddraig said. Issei scoffed at the insult.

"Wait, if you're a dragon, does that mean you know Shenron?!" I talked into Issei's gauntlet.

[Shenron, hmm yes I know him. We used to play poker in the Dragon Realm during times when I wasn't fighting. The bastard always beat me…] Ddraig mumbled.

"HAHA! Wow I never imagined Shenron playing poker."

[Er um, sorry. I got off topic. Partner, get back to training. You'll need to be infinitely stronger if you want to beat the Hakuryuukou, also known as Albion, the White Dragon Emperor.]

"White Dragon? Who's that?"

[My eternal rival. The Red and White Dragon, meaning myself and Albion, are destined to fight each other. We would fight constantly during times before humans existed. After the Gods came to the conclusion that we were too strong, we lost our bodies, and our souls were fused into Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. When the "host" dies, we are reincarnated again. And that's the way it's been for thousands of years.]

"So Issei has to fight this…uhh…H-Haku guy? Is he strong?!" I said getting excited.

[To you Saiyans, not at all. But to my weak partner here, he's like a god. So you training him will surely close the gap, even if just a little.] The voice of the red dragon replied.

After Ddraig's explanation, Issei continued his training. I told him, for now, not to use the Boosted Gear and to train his body physically instead of trying to gain as much power as he can, and I'm honestly already seeing a huge improvement! I had already dropped Rias off at home because she got bored, which left just Issei and I on the mountain for a few more hours. Eventually, I looked at my watch and it said 3pm. "Looks like it's almost time." I said smirking.

"Time? Time for what?" Issei asked while leaning against a tree.

"That mission that Xenovia and Irina were talking about. Do you want to help?" I replied.

Issei's face saddened. "I do, but Rias forbade me from doing so."

"Pfft, don't worry about Rias. I'll tell her it was my fault." I waved off the thought of Rias getting mad. "Do me a favor, call Kiba and tell him to meet us in front of the school in an hour. Get Koneko and anyone else who you think would help too. I have to make a call of my own."

Issei pulled out his phone and began assembling our little team. While I contacted Dad with a slightly different method. Telepathy! _Hey, Dad! Can you hear me? _

_"Goten? Yeah, buddy! What's up?_" I heard Dad's voice in my head.

"_Is Rias back at the house?"_

_"Yeah! Why?" _Dad replied.

_"Well, my friends and I are going on a secret mission. If Rias knew, she'd get really mad. And she's scary like Mom is when she's mad. So if she asks where I am, tell her you don't know."_

_"Will do, Goten! Your secret is safe with me! See ya soon!" _And with that, our telepathy conversation ended.

A few minutes went by before he put his phone away. "So, who did you end up getting for our mission?"

"Koneko and Saji, the one guy from Sona's team. I tried to get Kiba but he didn't answer." Issei sighed at the last part.

"Be right back." I said quietly. I locked on to Kiba's location and teleported there. He was sitting on a bench, holding his sword tightly while growling to himself.

"I will avenge all of you! I promise! Now that those damn swords have shown up, I'll destroy them for sure!" Kiba said out loud, not knowing I had just arrived.

"Well now you can." I said making my presence known. Kiba turned around suddenly with a shock that I had appeared out of nowhere.

"Goten? But how…?"

"Instant Transmission. It's pretty handy." I finished for him with a slight grin.

"Why are you here?" He replied sternly.

"We're assembling a little team, so to speak, to go and destroy those swords. If you come with us, we might run into some of those guys you mentioned. And you have my word that if we do…they're all yours. You in?"

"Hell yeah I am." Kiba stood up from his seat and strolled over to me. His sword dissolved in his hand. "Let's go." He replied and we teleported back to Issei. He said that we're meeting Saji and Koneko back in the city, so I guess that's where we're headed next.

"Nice to see ya again, Saji!" I said with a warm smile as Issei, Kiba, and myself met up with Koneko and Saji at a diner.

"Yeah, you too man. Sorry I gave you a hard time when we first met. I had no idea you were actually a Saiyan! Sona told us that you beat Riser Phenex with two hits! Is that true?!" Saji said excitedly.

"Yup. The guy didn't stand a chance. He was going to keep fighting until his little sister told him to give up and there was no point in continuing." I replied as I put both hands behind my head.

"So where are we meeting these two chicks at anyway?" Issei questioned.

"I don't know exactly. Somewhere close to here though."

"And you're SURE Sona won't find out!?" Saji said scared with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah! Or Rias?!" Issei said scared as well. They both were trembling like they saw a ghost.

"Pfft. You'll be fine. Rias is harmless. Neither of them will do anything." I waved off their fears with a laugh.

Issei and Saji looked at me suspiciously, while Kiba got a slight chuckle, which is surprising considering the situation.

"Guys, I'm really not fond of going behind President Rias' back. She specifically us not to get involved. But this is for Kiba." Koneko said quietly as she ate ice cream.

"Exactly. I'm one of Earth's Special Forces, and we help out if a friend is in need. No matter the problem." I said getting up from the table. "Come on, it's almost time to meet Xenovia and Irina."

"Do I really have to go?!" Saji complained and tried to get away, but Koneko grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him along.

"We'll need all the fire power we can get. By the way Goten, where are we even going to find them? It's not like they'll be on the streets in long robes or something!" Issei yelled out loud with annoyance.

"Over there." Koneko said softly, pointing to two girls in white robes. It was Xenovia and Irina!

"Wow…Really?" Saji said in disbelief, almost tripping over his own feet as we approached them.

"Yo!" I called out to the church girls. "The gang's all here!"

"Oh, Goten! Heyy!" Irina said sweetly from beside Xenovia.

"H-hello again. It's embarrassing for you to see us like this." Xenovia said, hiding her face with her hood.

Their stomachs growled loudly. "You guys hungry?!" I said while the girls looks embarrassed. "I'll treat you guys if you want!"

"Y-you would?!" Xenovia and Irina said with their eyes glowing with sparkles.

"Yeah!" I said as I led Kiba and others along with Xenovia and Irina to the restaurant across the street from where we met up with them.

We got a huge booth enough room for six people with room to spare. "You guys want anything?" I asked Kiba, Issei and Koneko, to which they declined. "Great, more for us then!" Xenovia and Irina said together.

"Now don't go too wild. I don't have enough money on me to for ten full course meals like I would eat." I said jokingly. The church duo girls nodded swiftly as their mouths watered by looking at the menu.

Not too long after the girls ordered our food came. They started devouring their food, finishing it in under ten minutes. And honestly, it reminded me of how Dad usually eats his dinner. They didn't even come up for air practically as they inhaled the food. After they finished, I went to pay and realized I was broke.

"Goten! How could you offer to pay and then not have any money?!" Issei scolded me, which got a quick laugh from the girls. "Guess we have to chip in."

"Ok I'm sorry! Geez, you sound just like Rias..." I said sighing which made Issei drop the hard act and start cracking up.

* * *

><p>Once we left the restaurant, the group and I went to a small park that had a fountain in the middle to discuss our plan. There were no people around, so we were free to speak.<p>

"Listen, all of you." Kiba suddenly said. "I've changed my mind. Go home. I need to do this alone. This is my personal revenge. For all the innocent people…my friends…that those people killed. Tell Rias…I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are!" Issei stood directly in front of Kiba. "Goten assembled this team to help you! We're your family! We're in this together!" Koneko and I nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Kiba said. "But if any of you ended up being branded a stray…"

"I told you that won't happen!" I said loudly, almost yelling. "I'm telling Rias that it was my idea, and that it's all my fault. Nobody's going stray here."

Kiba's expression softened significantly for a moment. "Thank you, Goten. Truly."

"Your hatred toward the Holy Sword Project is understandable. I hate it myself. Even the leader of the project was considered a heretic, and was exiled from the Church." Xenovia said firmly. "The leader's name is Valper Galilel, also known as the Archbishop of Massacre."

"He also had a stray exorcist as his assistant." Irina added.

"Stray exorcist?!" Issei said with surprise, turning to me. "You don't think it's…"

"Freed. Figures." I huffed angrily.

"It's actually pretty common for exiles to work together." Xenovia said.

"That jerk got away because I was cocky! If I knew all the horrible things he did, I would've beat him immediately!" I cracked my knuckles. "If I run into him again, let's just say he won't be so lucky."

Kiba grimaced at the mention of Valper and Freed. His power even rose slightly. "But I just can't thinking about President Rias….She saved my life, and this is how I repay her?!"

"Saved your life?! What do you mean?!" Issei said in shock.

Kiba told us his entire story. How he and a bunch of other kids were branded "experiments" to be able to wield the Holy Swords. And when they couldn't handle the power, one by one they were killed. Kiba managed to escape, but was left for dead in the bitter cold and snow. Luckily, Rias found him and took him in as a part of her peerage.

When his story was finished, Saji was crying comically. "That's it! I don't care what Sona does to me anymore! I'm all in!"

"So what time is this ambush or whatever happening?" I asked, leaning back on the bench I was sitting on.

"Not for another few hours." Xenovia said softly with a light smile.

"Great. I'm gonna take a nap then." I laid down on the bench and closed my eyes. "Wake me up when it's almost time." As I dozed off, I heard some laughing, and some yelling, most likely at me, but I was too tired to tell what was said.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, Goten's house)<p>

**Rias' POV**

"So, Rias, be honest with me. What are your feelings towards Goten?" My childhood friend, who is also the president of the Student Council, Sona Sitri said.

"W-what do you mean?" I said trying to avoid the question.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rias. I know you too well." Sona pushed further, her tone becoming serious.

I sighed, fighting off the blush that I felt coming to my cheeks. "Honestly, when I first met him, my motives were purely selfish. I saw that the people from the Cell Games were still around, and thought I could turn him into a devil and, finally reach my dream of being ranked #1 in the entire Rating Game system. But…"

"But you couldn't turn him into a devil at all." Sona finished for me.

I nodded silently. "He was too strong. Stronger than I ever would have imagined. Then as I got to know him…he was different. He's so sweet, so pure, and yet so powerful. While everyone always treats me as a princess, or an elite devil, or a gorgeous idol at school, he treated me like a normal person. He saw through my exterior. He saw the real me."

Sona chuckled to herself. "Go on…"

"I'm always worried about him. I'm always afraid he's going to get hurt. But every time he runs off and gets into a fight, he always come out unscratched. Even against Riser, he jumped right forward defending me, challenging Riser to a fight on the spot. He defeated Riser in only two hits. Two hits, Sona. And after the battle was over…he told me that he'd do whatever it takes to protect me. So what I think I'm trying to say is…I- I'm in love with him."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14 has arrived! And wow 70 followers and 66 favorites! ****Not gonna spoil anything, but there's possible foreshadowing in this chapter. Tell me what you guys think it is, and I'll confirm/deny it in chapter 15! About the harem, it's going to be a harem, but Rias and Akeno are #1 and #2 definitely, similar to how it is in the DxD light novel except Akeno is #3. Not much else to say except enjoy! **

**This story isn't going to be a lemon so please stop asking for one lol. **

* * *

><p>"Does Goten know about your feelings for you?" Sona said after a moment of a silence.<p>

I sighed heavily. "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like he's completely oblivious. But at the same time, I find his innocence adorable. It was one of the things that made me fall for him. He doesn't see me as a prize like the rest because of my looks. He likes me for me." I said finishing my confession with a blush.

Suddenly, Akeno and Tsubaki appeared through the magic circle. "Excuse us." Akeno said.

"But there's a problem." Tsubaki said.

**Goten's POV**

"Congratulations, Goten!" Dad said giving me a thumbs up while wearing a suit.

"I can't believe it! My baby Goten is getting married!" Mom said crying while holding a tissue.

"Wait married?!" I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a tuxedo. "Who am I marrying?! And why am I in a tux?"

"No more running off to fight, my cute Goten." I turned to my left to see Rias standing there in a pretty white wedding dress and veil.

"WHAA?! What the heck is going on?! Why are we getting married?!" I said as I started to panic as Rias turned to me.

"You may now kiss the bride." A voice from seemingly nowhere said.

Rias stepped towards me and puckered her lips. I gulped. "K-kiss?" As I leaned to kiss her, everything suddenly went black. Dad, Mom, and Rias suddenly disappeared.

"Your fantasy is over, boy." An evil sounding said followed by maniacal laughter. I'd know that laugh anywhere…

The pitch black quickly transformed into a bright pink. "Buu…!" The evil Majin stood there in the form that I recognize the most, which is the one we fought in the Time Chamber. The form we called "Super" Buu.

This Buu glared at me with an evil smirk. "Look at you, Goten. You've grown a lot from that pathetic little shit I fought before."

"Shut up! What do you want?!" I seethed at him as I turned into a Super Saiyan. He ignored the question with a cocky grin.

Rias suddenly reappeared again but wasn't in the wedding dress. Instead she was wearing her normal casual clothes. "Goten, help me!" She screamed. Buu's evil grin became even wider.

"Touch her and I'll kill you!"

"Your little redhead girlfriend here is pretty adorable. It'd be too bad if I ATE HER! Just like I did with YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!" Buu started laughing manically again, as his antenna started glowing an even brighter pink and began flashing violently. The same thing occurred when he turned my mom into an egg. "SAY GOODBYE!" He said pointing his antenna to Rias and fired the blast. The last thing I remember was everything going pink once again.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as my rage and power seemingly doubled for a quick moment. I shot up from my sleep, sweating profusely and out of breath. As I calmed down I noticed everyone looking down at me with worried faces.

"Goten! Are you okay?!" Issei said kneeling down to be eye-level with me. At this point I had noticed that I wasn't on the bench anymore, but was on the ground. The bench were I was sleeping had practically disintegrated, leaving a small crater where it once stood. The ground around me had also been cracked considerably as well. It had become nighttime while I had been asleep, so hopefully it's almost time for the Xenovia and Irina's mission.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said standing up as I held my hand with one hand.

"Are you sure? You must've been pretty mad because you turned into a Super Saiyan in your sleep. And not too long after you transformed, lighting started to crack around you for a little bit before you went back to normal." Kiba explained, putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Are you serious? I almost…" I trailed off into my own thoughts. He said there was electricity, does that mean I was transforming into Super Saiyan 2?

"So what was the dream you had about?" Irina asked me sweetly.

"It's nothing. Forget it. Just someone from my past." Everyone looked at me with worried and confused looks. My expression softened as I sighed. "Trust me guys, everything is fine. Is it almost time for this mission yet? I'm hungry."

Xenovia chuckled. "Yeah, Freed and Valper should be meeting about half an hour from now. But we think that it is best that we split up to cover more ground."

"Xenovia, Kiba and me will search the east side of the city. The rest of you will search the west." Irina added.

"Ok there's two things wrong with that plan." I replied with a smirk.

"And your plan is better?!" Xenovia snapped at me.

"Actually, it is. I can sense power levels. I know exactly where Freed is right now." I said. "Now come on, I don't have all day." I turned around and gestured to my back and shoulders, signaling everyone to grab on. Once we were all set, we teleported to where I last felt Freed's power.

* * *

><p>The place we ended up were ruins of what seemed to be a warehouse surrounded by trees. "No way! This is where I fought that stray devil a few weeks ago!"<p>

"Seriously?" Saji said while looking at Issei who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. This is where President Rias took me on my first day as a devil." Issei explained.

"D-do you feel that chill…?" Koneko said.

"Hmph. Look who showed up." I said looking up at the roof with a smirk, to see a swordsman sticking his tongue out.

"Freed…" Xenovia said growling at Freed.

"HOW YA DOIN', SHITTY DEVILS?!" The lunatic yelled before jumping off the roof and landing on the ground.

Issei activated his Sacred Gear. [BOOST!]

"The stray exorcist?!" Saji said.

"Damn I thought I saw some fresh meat, but it turns out it's just the shitty devils and the stupid boy who I fought before!" Freed said licking his sword. "What's wrong, monkey boy?! Did you want to fight me again so you brought your shitty devil friends to watch you get chopped up into bits?"

[BOOST!]

I shook my head in denial. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be the one fighting you. My friend here will be." I said gesturing to Kiba.

"Oh, it's you! I fought you before! Come on, shitty devil swordsman! I'll take you on again! But the result will be the same!" Freed said as he charged Kiba with his sword, which Kiba then blocked. Kiba countered Freed's attack and began clashing with one another.

"They're completely even "Go Line!" Saji said as a small black gauntlet appeared on his left arm, and shot out a light-blue energy line which wrapped around Freed's ankle. He hit the ground face first.

[BOOST!] "Kiba! Take this!" Issei said running towards Kiba. [TRANSFER!]

"Thanks Issei, Saji. Your help is really appreciated. SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba smashed his sword into the ground, creating forty or more swords to sprout up from the ground.

Freed tried slash them away as they came towards him, but one sword hit him right in the arm, slicing it off. "AAAAAAAAH! You fucking shitty devil!" Freed screamed in agony as he dropped his sword and rolled around in pain clutching his bloody wound.

"Game over." I said with a smirk as I leaned against a tree. "Looks like I won't need to be helping after all."

Sword Birth, huh?" A deep, old voice said seemingly from nowhere.

Kiba growled. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

An old man dressed in priestly clothes appeared from the side of the destroyed building. "With the right wielder, Sword Birth can become the most powerful weapon there is..." The old man turned to Freed who was still writhing in pain, blood still oozing from his wound. "Look at you, Freed. You weren't skilled enough with the Holy Sword, now look what happened..."

"Old man Valper...you're here..." Freed gritted through his pain to say as he barely managed to stand up.

"Valper?!" Kiba said, his face turned red from the pure rage.

"Freed." The old man said, completely ignoring Kiba Instead turned his attention to the deranged Freed, who was still tied to Saji's line. "I taught you better than this. Focus your holy energy into the sword and strike.

"I won't give you the chance!" Kiba struck his sword in the ground. "SWORD BIRTH!" Once again Kiba activated his Sacred Gear, sending multiple swords upwards towards Freed. However in his crippled state, Freed couldn't keep up and was speared by a few of the swords through his limbs and chest. He coughed up blood and writhed in pain some more before finally succumbing to his wounds and passing out due to blood loss.

I had to flinch at the gruesome way that Freed was killed, regardless at what he did. "Well, that's one down." I said grinning triumphantly, which resulted in a cheer for Xenovia and the others.

Kiba faced Valper again. "I finally found you, Valper Galilel! Today is the day you'll pay for your crimes of the Holy Sword Project!"

"Hm? And how do you know about that?" Valper asked and thought for a moment before smirking. "Oh I see. You're one of the experiments that we used to test the Holy Swords. I thought we disposed of all of those fools, but it seems one reject managed to escape."

It was then something inside Kiba snapped. He charged Valper with everything he had. "Time to retreat!" Valper quickly said, pulling out two smoke bombs from his pocket and threw them at the ground, covering the surrounding area in smoke.

"Oh no you don't!" I dashed forward through the smoke and grabbed Valper before he had the chance to move. He writhed and squirmed to get free with all his might but my grip didn't even budge. "If you keep squirming I might have to break your wrist…" He growled at me in defeat as he stopped trying to break free.

As the smoke cleared, I saw the shocked faces of Kiba, Xenovia and the others as they noticed me holding Valper tightly by the wrist. "…Goten? N-no way!"

I threw Valper on the ground in front of Kiba's feet. "Go ahead, man. He's all yours."

"Please…I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Valper said groveling at Kiba's feet.

Kiba was giving the man a death glare and growling, almost snarling at him. "You're sorry?! You killed everyone I cared about because of your dumb Holy Sword Project, and now that the tables are turned, you're SORRY?!"

"Please…I realize the horrible things I've done. I'm truly sorry." Valper continued to grovel, his voice cracking.

Kiba picked Valper up by the collar. "Look at you. You're pathetic. After all these years I've wanted revenge, but now I see that you're just a spineless coward. Death would be too good for you." Kiba dropped Valper back on the ground and walked back to Xenovia and the others who were behind him.

Once Kiba turned his back, Valper unsheathed a sword and snuck up on Kiba, in an attempt to assassinate him. "Kiba look out!" Koneko screamed from the sidelines.

I teleported in between the two in the nick of time. I caught the knife in between my fingers and broke in two effortlessly. "You fool. Kiba was letting you go, and what do you do?! You try to kill him!" I said glaring at him as my white aura sparked.

"Goten, wait!" Kiba walking up beside me. "Please. Let me finish him. I know you can beat him with one shot. But this is my fight. I need to do this."

I sighed as I lowered my aura again and backed down. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just guys like that…just enrage me and I lose my cool."

Kiba faced Valper again. "It ends right now. All of my friends that you killed will finally be able to rest in peace. Balance Breaker! Sword of Betrayer!" Kiba's power level suddenly doubled as a new sword I've never seen before formed in his hands.

"S-Sword of Betrayer!? It…it can't be!" Valper said but was stabbed through the back by Kiba. Valper dropped his knees in pain as blood dripped out from his wound, as well what seemed to be light. Valper tried to run but was too weak and ended up attempting to limp away. Kiba appeared in front of Valper and sliced the evil priest in half; the two halves of his body transforming into pure light before disintegrating completely.

"You did it!" Koneko ran up and hugged Kiba from behind. Issei, Saji and I began cheering.

"Wait…where's Freed?! Wasn't he dead right over there?!" Issei pointed to where Freed had supposedly been defeated. "Do you think he dissolved like Valper?"

Kiba shook his head. "No. Valper removed the light from us and placed it in himself to have the power to wield the swords himself. When he died, his body must've had so much excess light that he just dissolved when he died." Kiba looked back to where Freed was last seen. "Freed however, did not. You can see the blood droppings. He must've snuck away somehow."

"Darn it!" Xenovia screamed. "Irina come on! We will find him and slay him!" Xenovia and Irina then ran off into the forest in search of Freed.

"Alright. We should head home now. Before Rias finds out." Issei said looking around cautiously.

"Yeah you're right." Saji added.

"Before Rias finds out what, exactly?" A cute, yet mad sounding feminine voice said from behind me. I turned around slowly to see Rias and Akeno standing behind a red magic circle, along with Sona and Tsubaki standing behind a blue one. "

"AAAAAAAAAAH! RIAS! SONA!" Issei and Saji screamed with terror.

"Hey!" I nonchalantly said to Rias, who pouted at me.

"Explain yourselves. All of you. Especially you, Goten." Rias said narrowing her eyes at me.

"What's there to explain? Kiba wanted revenge so we helped. Simple as that."

"It's not as simple as that!" Rias yelled. "You purposely disobeyed my orders and allied with the enemy! All of you could be considered rogue! You're lucky we found you before someone else did!"

"I don't care!" I yelled back which made Rias, Akeno, and Sona recoil slightly with a light blush. "Kiba is my friend! He wanted to avenge his friends that were killed years ago, and I helped him do that! And for the last time, they're not my enemy! Xenovia and Irina did nothing wrong!"

Sona and Akeno gave me a look of admiration at my rant towards Rias, who looked upset. Realizing my yelling had upset Rias, I sighed as I calmed myself down. "Don't blame them. It was my fault that everyone else got dragged into this. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me. Leave the rest of them out of this."

Rias' expression slowly softened into her usual cute smile. "Sona, let's them go. Goten was just trying to help." Sona's expression softened as well as she agreed. "Goten, come on. Let's go home."

"I'll be right there, go on ahead." Rias looked at me suspiciously when I said that. "I promise! Ten minutes, fifteen at the most!" I pleaded with her.

The elder girls accepted and left with their respective magic circles. "See ya soon, Goten." Sona said with a light blush and smile.

"Phew! You're a life saver, man! I thought Sona was gonna kill me!" Saji said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah! How'd you get Rias to stop glaring at you like that so easily?!" Issei added with excitement and wonder.

I shrugged. "I dunno, dude. I guess I just have that way with her."

"Um…Goten?" Koneko said softly as she lightly pulled on my pants leg.

"What's up?" I said with a smile looking down at her.

"T-thank you. Y-you stood up for us…" She said averting her golden eyes away from me with a blush.

"Ahh it's nothing! Like I said before, Kiba needed help so I helped him!" Koneko blushed again as she let go of my pants leg. "So, are you guys ready to go home? Rias is probably still mad at me about this whole incident, so I want to get home as soon as possible…"

"It's okay man. Go ahead. I'll drop everyone off via the magic circle. It's the least I can do considering how much you helped today." Kiba fist-bumped me before preparing the magic circle and leaving with everyone.

* * *

><p>When I arrived home, Rias was waiting for me inside pouting with her arms crossed. "I still can't believe you did that!" She said looking genuinely upset.<p>

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to help Kiba." She didn't reply but instead turned around and went off to her room, her long beautiful crimson-red hair flowing behind her.

"Great. She's really pissed." I said sighing.

"You shouldn't have lied, Goten." Dad said from the couch.

"You were supposed to cover for me! What happened to that, huh?!"

Dad put his hands up in defense. "It's not my fault! Rias and her friends got your mother after me! What else could I have done?"

The thought of Mom getting mad made the both of us shiver. "Oh man, you're right. Is she still mad at you…or me?"

"Who, your mother? Nah, she's fine now. After she forced me to tell them where you were, she calmed down right away."

"…Forced? What could Mom possibly say to force the most powerful being in the universe to do something?" I asked actually surprised.

"She said there'd be no dinner for a week!" Dad said quietly, in hopes no wake her or Rias.

"No…no dinner?!" My face went white just my thinking about it. "You're positive she's not mad anymore?"

"Nope, like I said she calmed down pretty fast. But Rias still seemed pretty upset! You should go talk to her. I'm goin' to bed. G'night, Goten." Dad said as he walked off into his bedroom.

"Yeah you're right. 'Night, Dad." I strolled over to Rias' door and knocked gently. "Rias?" I said with a hushed tone.

"Yeah?" She said quietly. She doesn't sound as mad as she was earlier, but I don't want to take any chances.

"Look I'm really sorry I caused all that trouble today… Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" No response. I thought about what would be really fun. "You can watch me train again tomorrow!" Still nothing. "Hmmm…" I thought harder, this time about what would make _her _happy. Then it hit me. "Rias, would you…uhh…like to go…on uhh… a date tomorrow?"

In a matter of a seconds, the door opened and Rias flung her arms around me with glee. She was blushing slightly and the wide smile she had on made her look even cuter. "Really? You mean it?"

I nodded. "Why would I lie about something like that?" She quietly squealed with glee as she ran into my room. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"So where do you wanna go tomorrow?" I asked her as I climbed into my bed. Rias followed soon after. She actually kept her clothes on this time, at least for now.

"Shopping!"

I face-palmed on the inside. "Great!" I replied. I actually do want to go on this date with her, but if I go shopping, I'll be there literally all day. I remember the days I went with...I mean... got dragged there by Mom as a kid. I shuddered at the memory of how boring it was.

Rias leaned over and lightly kissed me on the cheek. "I can't wait for tomorrow…"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I hit a bit of a block plus school's hitting the final grind before semester break, so my teachers are really piling it on. From now until mid-December I might not be able to post my usual once a week, (even though I'll try to) because of school, Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, and Smash Wii U. Goodbye social life ahaha. Anyway I borrowed a little aspect of this chapter from a friend of mine JensenDaniels32, the "play song" part. If I continue doing it, there'd only be about 4 TOTAL in the whole fanfic, there's just some songs that need to go with the scene lol. Anyway if you don't like the song thing, I'll drop it no problem. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast, I went in to get changed for Rias' and I's date for today. I hope she doesn't make me try on stupid clothes like Mom did as a kid. But for today, I ended up deciding on black sweat pants and white t-shirt. Nothing too complex. Rias on the other hand, has been in her room for about two hours now trying to decide what to wear. "Girls I swear. They take hours to decide on one little outfit…"<p>

"Ahem…"

I turned around to see Rias in the doorway and she looked absolutely beautiful. She had on tight jeans and a pink t-shirt that left her midriff exposed. A blush instantly appeared on my face when I saw her. "…Wow."

Rias blushed and smiled bashfully. "You look really cute too."

"So should we go now?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah!" Rias chirped as she practically skipped out into the living room. I followed soon behind, only to see Mom there with a camera and Dad smiling proudly.

"Oh I can't believe it! My baby Goten and his beautiful girlfriend are going on their first date!" Mom said wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "Smile for the camera!"

Rias wrapped herself around my arm affectionately as I embarrassedly smiled for the picture. "You too are so adorable together!" Mom said as she snapped the picture. "This is going right in the photo album!"

I hid my face with my hand to hide my embarrassment. "Mom, stop. Please!"

"Oh fine. Here take this, honey." Mom handed me a credit card that said premium on it. "Bulma got me one of these! You can use it to buy almost anything. I'm letting you use it because it's such an important day!"

"Wow thanks Mom!" I said my goodbyes to my parents, and Rias wrapped herself around my arm again, tighter this time, as we headed out the door. "So how are we gonna get there?"

"How do you think?" I smirked as I swooped her up and took off into the air towards West City Shopping Mall. Rias screamed with a mixture of terror and enjoyment as we rocketed through the sky, arriving above the mall in less than fifteen minutes.

"Look what you did, Goten! Now my outfit and hair are all messed up!" She pouted at me as we descended onto the ground where nobody was around.

I placed her down on the ground gently and looked her up and down with an amused grin. "Relax, Rias. You look great."

Her face turned a bright shade of scarlet. "F-forget it! Let's go!" Rias shook off her blush and grabbed my arm affectionately, like she did earlier, as she dragged me inside. Both of our jaws hung open at how huge this place is. "It doesn't look that big from the outside!"

"Where's the food court? I'm hungry!"

Rias frowned at me. "Goten you just ate like thirty minutes ago!"

"Relax, I'm just kidding!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

After that, Rias and I walked around the entire mall happily for hours, talking about all the crazy things that's happened in the past few weeks, laughing and telling stories of the past. She brought me into countless shoe stores and clothes stores, as she gleefully handed me countless big boxes and bags for me to hold while she shopped. The entire time, people all over the mall were giving us looks and saying comments under their breath, just like in school.

"Dude look at her! She's freakin' gorgeous!" One guy said to his friend.

"Oh. My. God. That guy is so cute." A girl whispered to her friend as we were passing by.

"Awww, look at those two. Young love is so sweet!" An old couple said.

The comments went unnoticed by Rias, but thanks to my extremely heightened Saiyan hearing, I heard most of them. They don't bother me but I just think it's weird that people always whisper. As we continued on, Rias stopped in front of what seemed to be a bathing suit and pajama store. "Hey Rias, what's…uhh…l-lingerie?"

Her face went bright red as she cleared her throat. "I-it's…w-what girls wear as underwear."

"Underwear? I-I can't go in there! The girls in there will get mad!" I almost dropped the thirty bags I was holding due to my surprise.

Rias giggled. "No they won't. Besides," Rias said blushing, "I want to try some bikinis on for you."

My eyes widened. "Whaaat?! Y-you want me to watch you get changed!?"

"No! Just come on!" She chuckled as she pulled me in the store. "You've seen me naked before anyway, so what's the big deal?" Rias said whispering in my ear. I found a seat near the women's changing room as Rias picked out a few outfits to try on.

A few minutes later, she came out from behind the curtain. "How do I look?" She looked incredible. Rias was wearing a small, tight white bikini that showed off every curve in the perfect way. But I was speechless at how pretty she looked. I tried to respond but my mouth just hung open. "Goten?" Rias asked again, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh? O-Oh I'm sorry. Y-you look amazing."

At my reply, she became elated and tightly hugged me. "Guess I'll get this one, then!" She chirped as she headed back inside to try on the next one.

"Wait!" I called to her as she turned around slightly confused. "You don't need the rest."

"Huh? Why not?" She asked with a head tilt.

"Because you look incredible in that one already, why get more?" I said over my increasing blush.

"You're so sweet, Goten." She said softly with a light smile before giving me a light peck on the cheek. I felt where she kissed with a small blush, causing Rias to giggle as she went back into the changing room again to get back into her normal clothes. During my wait, I zoned out and started to think about food which made me hungrier than I already was.

"You ready now?" Rias said knocking me out of my trance. I looked at her to see her standing there with her hands on her hips looking amused because I started to drool without realizing it. Rias chuckled. "Come on, ya goofball. I know what you're thinking. Let's eat!"

My stomach growled loudly as almost in reply to what she said. "I guess that means yes!" Rias and I walked all around the mall looking for a good place, while I was still carrying Rias' bags. Eventually she found a place across the street she liked. It had a fancy name that I couldn't even try to pronounce, but the food looked good so we went in anyway. When we got seated, I looked at the menu and saw that everything was good, so I ended up buying the entire menu! Rias, the waiter, and everyone around us were looking at me like I was nuts. Eventually, my order was ready, and the entire cooking staff came out with hundreds of plates and piled them up in front of me.

"Here you are, sir! Everything on the menu!" The head chef said before bowing and heading back to the kitchen. I said my thanks as I began inhaling all the food by the plate as other people looked at our table in shock.

"Goten are you sure you'll be able to eat all that?" Rias said as she lightly picked at her order, which was a salad with French fries.

"Mhmmm!" I said giving a thumbs up with my mouth full before going back to my lunch. Everything was so good! Steak, beef, pasta, burgers, chicken, you name it! In only twenty minutes, I finished every last morsel of food that they served me. "UURRRRP! That was amazing!" I said leaning back in my chair and rubbing my full stomach.

The manager of the restaurant came over and, beyond the look of pure shock and a bit of fear on his face, he was genuinely impressed. "Sir, as thanks for all you bought today, we would like to thank you by giving you a 50% discount!"

"Wow, really? Thanks mister!" I said as the man shook my hand and handed me the check. We paid using the credit card that Mom gave me, and we headed out with Rias' thirty bags of clothes. The sky had started to turn a light shade of orange as the sun began to set. "Wow it's getting late! Is there anything you want to do, or do you want to head home?"

"Nope, I'm done." Rias said happily. But her happiness turned into a mixture of sadness and shyness. "I'm sorry if you didn't have a good time. I know boys hate getting dragged around to all those clothes stores. I was just…so happy spending the day with you." She turned her away from me, her voice was almost a whisper when she finished

"Rias." I said softly. She hesitantly looked back at me. "I had a great time. Honestly. I'd do it all over again if I-mmppph." Rias cut me off once again by kissing me on the lips. I dropped the bags on the ground instinctively and lightly returned the soft, warm kiss. Rias wrapped her arms around my neck when I gently pulled her closer. Rias pulled away after about five seconds; her face bright pink and a slight grin on her face making her look even cuter.

"Let's go home." She said as I picked up all of the bags that I dropped on the ground. She grabbed onto my shirt as I used Instant Transmission to lock onto Mom and Dad's energy back at East District 439.

* * *

><p>One week passed since Rias and I's date. Ever since, she's been extra happy and had been a lot more affectionate, especially when she's around Akeno. I think they're rivals or something. Anyway, Xenovia and Irina still haven't found Freed. They've searched the entire city twice, but still nothing! I don't get it! If he really did survive his fight with Kiba, then why can't I sense him?<p>

I was lounging on the couch, half asleep, in clubroom when suddenly my phone rang. I drowsily picked it up, but became fully awake when I saw the caller ID. "I-It's Xenovia! Could it be...she found Freed?" I said out loud, getting the attention of everyone in the clubroom.

"What?!" Rias said crossing her arms and pouting.

Ingoring her, I picked up the phone. "Yo!"

"Goten," Xenovia's hushed voice came from the other line, "I think I've found Freed."

"You did? Ok, I'll be right there!" I quickly hung up the phone, opened the window and jumped out, shooting into the sky on my way down, once again ingoring Rias' protests.

**Rias' POV**

"Geez! Why does he always have to run off like that!?" I said placing my head in my hands.

"You know how he is, Rias." Akeno said giggling. "There's no changing his mind once he's set on something."

"President Rias, please. Let's follow him." Kiba said.

"Yeah, come on! Let's go!" Issei said getting pumped.

"...I want to help Goten too." Koneko added.

I sighed. "Fiine! We'll leave in a few minutes."

**Goten's POV**

I touched down on the ground where I last felt Xenovia's power, which was on the outskirts of the city, away from the buildings and homes. "Wait…you're alone? Where's Irina?"

Xenovia shook her head. "I don't know. We split up a while ago to cover more ground, but I've haven't heard from her since."

"Don't worry. We'll find her. And Freed." I said as I plopped down on the ground next to Xenovia. "Speaking of Freed, where is that freak? You said you saw him, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "I think it was him, at least. He was behind that small cluster of trees. I fell completely silent as I listened intently for anything that was even remotely out of place. After a few moments, I heard the faint sound of metal clanging together that was slowly approaching. In response, I hopped up from the ground and put my guard up. Xenovia had her Excalibur Destruction prepared as well as the metal sound got closer.

"D'ya hear that?" I whispered. Xenovia silently nodded in reply. The sound continued to get louder, and closer, yet for some reason there was no energy signal coming from it. Even if it was Freed, I should be able to sense his energy. Then, the figure finally emerged from behind the trees. And who, or what, I saw, I wasn't expecting in the slightest. "N-no way…"

Nice to see ya again, shitty monkey boy!" It definitely looked like Freed, but he definitely wasn't the same guy we encountered the last time. He was…different. He was half-machine! Freed had multiple cybernetic enhancements throughout his body. Most notably, he regained the arm that Kiba cut off, but in its place was a purely robotic arm with the same mobility as a human one.

"He's…a cyborg! But how?" I exclaimed. "Kiba killed you!"

"Yeah you could say that, but I was saved thanks to my master. He combined my body with cybernetic parts filled with magic. So you could say that I'm…new and improved." Freed said with a metallic robot voice.

After Freed's explanation of his new form, Rias and others along with Sona and Tsubaki appeared through the magic circle. "Woah who the hell is that?!" Issei exclaimed with shock, pointing at the cyborg.

"Freed. The weirdo became a cyborg somehow." I said looking back at the group momentarily.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

Freed laughed manically before locking eyes with Kiba and glaring at him. "It also seems I've acquired a new weapon or two. He smirked through his robotic enhancements as he pulled out a sword from his jacket. Xenovia's eyes widened at the sword he showed us.

"That's…Irina's sword! Excalibur Mimic!" Xenovia said surprised.

I glared at Freed. "What did you do to her?!" I screamed angrily.

Freed scoffed. "Nothing. My boss on the other hand…"

"Who's your boss?! Where is that coward? I'll kill himself!" Xenovia boomed as she pulled out her own sword, Excalibur Destruction. The energy emanating from the sword was enormous!

"I am." A deep, sinister and evil sounding voice said from the sky. I looked up to see a Dark Angel with ten deep black wings. He was grinning evily and was holding someone in his arm. I-It's Irina! She was cut up pretty badly. Her black battle outfit was practically torn to shreds, and she was bleeding from multiple wounds on her body. "My name is Kokabiel, a Fallen Angel of the Grigori. This little bitch tried to stop me and look where it got her! See it as a lesson to stay out of my way!"

"Put her down!" I demanded while still glaring at him, flaring my aura slightly.

"Gladly." Kokabiel smirked evily as he tossed Irina's unconscious body into the air and let it fall to the ground. Kokabiel descended to the ground as well after tossing Irina, laughing.

"Irina!" I called as I ran up and caught her. "Yo, Irina, are you okay?!" I said softly.

"G-Goten…? You're here…" Irina opened her eyes and spoke weakly before passing out again.

I growled in rage when I looked at poor Irina's state. Walking over to Sona and Tsubaki, I handed the KO'd Irina to them. "Take care of her." I said through my growls trying to keep my anger down. They agreed and took her away to be healed. Meanwhile, Kiba and Freed went off to have their re-rematch.

**Rias' POV**

"Y-YOU BASTARD!" Xenovia charged Kokabiel at full power with her Durandal. At full power that thing could probably cut through anything!

"No Xenovia! Don't!" Goten screamed as he watched Xenovia charge Kokabiel, only for Goten to recoil in horror and Kokabiel punched Xenovia deep in the stomach, causing her cough up a bit of blood. He picked Xenovia up off the ground and threw her against a tree, knocking her out on impact as the tree collapsed on top of her. Meanwhile I noticed Goten's energy continue to rise as he tightly

"...How dare you hurt my friends!" Koneko said as she charged Kokabiel as well. But Kokabiel moved even less to dodge Koneko than he did against Xenovia. He did a swift chop sending Koneko flying ten feet before hitting the ground, knocked out cold. Issei had ran after Kiba and Freed, so it left just Akeno and me.

Kokabiel smirked. "Who's next? Is it the Gremory bitch, or the worthless half-breed daughter of Baraqiel and that filthy human?!"

** Play Song: SSJ Transformation by Bruce Faulconer**

"I…won't let you…get away with this…!" Goten screamed, seething with rage. The earth began to shake violently and crack beneath us as a crater formed below Goten's feet. Lighting from the clouds crashed from the sky and smashed into the ground brutally. At the same time, earth fragments rose into the air just to be disintegrated by Goten's aura. "I won't let you…!"

"I will…make you…pay!" His black hair stuck straight up, and became extra spiky than usual. His hair glowed gold before turning black and then turned gold again. Lighting began to swirl around Goten's body as his eyes turned into a deep emerald green. His uniform ripped on the edges when his muscles bulged out on his arms and legs.

"No…What the hell is this?!" Kokabiel screamed in terror.

"ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goten screamed as a huge burst of light along with a lot electricity shot from Goten's body. When the light died down, Akeno and I's jaws dropped to the ground at what we saw. Goten stood there in his Super Saiyan state, but something seemed…different. His aura was much more wild and furious than his normal Super Saiyan. There was lighting all around him this time, and his hair much looked spikier and sharper than usual. Even his eyes. The once caring, happy looking eyes, even when fighting, were gone and were replaced with sharp, rage-filled hatred ones.

Goten turned Akeno and me. "Listen. The both of you." He said sternly, his voice much deeper than usual. "Get Koneko and Xenovia out of here. They're hurt and need help."

"But Goten…" Akeno began softly.

"NO buts!" Goten yelled causing the both of us to recoil in slight fear. Then his voice softened considerably, back to the way I remember. "Please. I don't know what I'd do if he hurt either of you. Go now!"

"Be careful!" I said to him. In response, Goten looked back with a light smile and nod.

Akeno smiled. "Gonna be the hero again, huh?" She whispered while blushing to herself. Goten didn't hear as he faced Kokabiel again. The two of us grabbed Xenovia and Koneko, and said our reluctant goodbyes to Goten.

"Say goodbye, Dark Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER SSJ2 OMG. lol<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Omg i'm back! Finally Chapter 16 is up! Sorry it took so long. I just had a lot of shit to do, and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire took up alooot of my free time lol. It's addicting. Anyway I got all my bullshit papers done, and only 4 more school days till winter break! :D So anyway, I'm trying to show Goten really cares for Rias, but he doesn't like/love her yet, or at least doesn't realize it yet. We're quickly approaching the 3 Faction Meeting, which is where things take a huge turn!**

**Also, do you guys think I should include Gasper? He'll be a pretty minor character, but if I don't use him I have a good idea involving another girl that can be a 2nd bishop for Rias. Another question...what do you guys think of some characters dying? Of course there's the Dragon Balls but they'll still die. lol. Lastly, I updated earlier chapters like chapter 2 because it honestly didn't make sense, so go check that out too :D Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rias' POV<strong>

Akeno and I took Xenovia and Irina back to Goten's house to get them healed up. "They need help!" Akeno said as we rushed in the front door.

"Oh, no! What happened?!" Goku said as he ran over to Akeno and I. He gently took Xenovia and Koneko and placed them on the ground. "Gohan, do we have any Senzu Beans?! They're in pretty bad shape!"

Gohan, Goten's older brother, sighed and shook his head. "Nope. Sorry…"

"That's okay! I'll be right back! I'm going to Korin's!" Goku said. He quickly put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared into thin air.

"So, what happened?" Gohan asked.

"A Fallen Angel did this to them…And now Goten's fighting him by himself! He got really mad and turned into a Super Saiyan but with electricity all around him." I explained to Gohan as I worried about Goten in the back of my mind.

Gohan smiled proudly. "So that's what that power spike was! Goten reached Super Saiyan 2!"

"Super Saiyan…2?" Akeno asked in confusion.

Before Gohan could answer, Goku reappeared in the house with a small pouch. "Here, Rias!" He said as he pulled out two small beans from the pouch, and gently fed both Xenovia and Koneko one bean each. In an instant, their wounds were healed and they sat up in a rush.

"Where's Kokabiel!?" Xenovia said angrily.

"…And Goten?" Koneko asked.

"They're fighting. Goten exploded after you both got hurt…We left him to go heal you, but they should be fighting right about now."

"H-he what?" Xenovia said blushing slightly.

"Goten…" Koneko said softly with a light blush.

"I want to go back! He needs our help!" Xenovia said suddenly, standing up as she was ready to fight.

"Me too!" Koneko added.

"No way, girls. Goten might hold back if he sees you two near the battlefield." I said crossing my arms.

"Rias, I know you want to help him. I do too." Akeno said.

I sighed reluctantly. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

"Who...w-what are you?" Kokabiel said, his body shaking as he took a few steps backward in fear.

I smirked arrogantly. "The name is Goten. Son Goten. Remember it when you're in Hell."

"Son Goten?!" Kokabiel said his eyes wide with surprise. "Ahh, so you're Son Goku's brat. Why would a powerful Saiyan like you fuck around with those idiotic devils? Oh I know. You like that Gremory bitch, don't you?"

"Don't_ ever_ call her that!" I screamed as I my aura flared higher than before.

"Hmph. What about those misfit girls from the church who lost their master?"

"Hm? Xenovia and Irina...lost their master? What do you mean?"

Kokabiel began laughing maniacally. "Oops! I let that side by mistake. Hmph. Oh well. I guess I'll tell you. It's too late to stop us anyway!"

"ANSWER ME! What do you mean!? Tell me or I'll blast you!"

He calmed himself down with a sinister grin. "In the last war between the 3 Factions, God of the Bible actually died along with the 4 Great Devil Kings!"

My eyes went wide with shock. "W-what?!"

"That's right, boy! Your little Church friends have been blindly praying to NOTHING!" He began laughing again I tightly clenched my fists in rage. "And that's not the worst part! We Fallen Angels plan to restart the war! We will plunge this world into chaos once again! HAHAHAHA!"

"Thanks for the info. Now you die!" I raised my hand as it glowed a bright blue, but stopped when I felt a familiar energy source approaching.

"Great. What does she want...?" I mumbled.

"Goten! Rias said as she ran up behind me along with Akeno, and the now healed Xenovia and Koneko.

"I thought I told you guys to leave." I said to the girls.

"...I'm sorry." Rias said in a cute whisper.

"HA! Looks like the gang's all here. Perfect! Now I can tell these fools myself!"

"Tell us what?" Xenovia yelled as she pulled a sword literally out of thin air. It was wrapped up with a lot of chains on it.

"That God of the Bible is dead!" Kokabiel said as he began laughing and carrying on again.

Rias and the girls looked like they just saw a ghost as Xenovia dropped to her knees, shaking her dead in denial. "No... It's Impossible…God is dead?! He's lying! It can't be true!"

"Oh, it's true alright." He put on an evil smirk again. "But it won't matter either way, because very soon, the war will begin anew, and all of you will die!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rias POV<strong>

Goten began seething with rage. Veins were popping out of his arms and he clenched his fists so tight they started to bleed. "I've had enough!" He screamed before disappearing completely from sight.

"Where'd he go?!" Kokabiel said, looking around furiously. "The coward probably left. Some hero he is!" Goten suddenly reappeared behind Kokabiel. I flinched as Goten swung his fist so hard into Kokabiel's back, that his fist went through the Fallen Angel's back and ripped through his chest.

Next to me, Akeno seemed to thoroughly enjoying this. "You're seriously enjoying this?" Akeno giggled in delight at reply. Guess that's my answer…

Kokabiel screamed in agony and coughed up blood as he looked down in horror at Goten's hand through his chest. Goten smirked wildly as he pulled his arm out from Kokabiel's chest. The Fallen Angel's body went limp as he collapsed onto the ground in a poor of his own blood.

"Goten…what's happened to you…?" I whispered. My cute innocent Goten…he's turned into someone… completely different. I glanced over to Akeno, and by the look on her face, she's probably thinking the same thing.

Kokabiel laughed arrogantly as he coughed up more blood. "Even if you kill me, it's still too late for this city…no this whole planet…We will revive him, a-and every single person… on this planet will cease…to exist….

"ERAAAAH!" Goten angrily screamed as he fired a huge, golden finishing blast at Kokabiel, completely annihilating the evil Fallen Angel. Not even the black feathers remained.

Goten huffed. "I really hate dark angels." He said as the light and smoke from his attack died down. Akeno seemed really hurt by the comment. Goten doesn't know…

He sighed heavily as his muscles relaxed as his sharp, piercing emerald eyes turned back into their warm, onyx ones. His wild, blazing golden aura disappeared while his air turned back to its original black color. He plopped down on the ground, looking sad. "I can't believe I got that out of control…Rias, all of you…I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Goten! You're back!" I ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "I thought you weren't the same Goten anymore! I was afraid you'd come after us…" I said as I started to sob in his shirt.

"Sshhh…Rias…everything's alright now." He said soothingly, gently rubbing my head and back. "I would never hurt you. I promise."

I wiped some tears from my eyes and looked up at him, and he was smiling down at me. "The reason I even went Super Saiyan 2 is, after hurting Xenovia and Irina…he was going to try to hurt you and Akeno… He called you all these mean things while you were gone, and I… I lost it." He continued rubbing my back soothingly, calming me down until my quiet sobs finally stopped. "I'm so sorry. I'll never scare you like that ever again." He whispered in my ear.

We stayed in our embrace for a good minute before he let go. He then jumped back up to his feet, walking over to check on Koneko, Akeno and Xenovia to see if they were okay. Especially Xenovia, she was pretty shaken up when she found out God died.

"Son Goten…you're making me fall in love with you even more, with everything you do. And you're such a goof ball you don't even realize. I guess I'll just have to try harder, then…" I whispered to myself, low enough so he didn't hear me.

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

"You're sure you'll be okay?" I said to Xenovia who still seems sort of upset about the whole God being dead thing.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine. Thank you, Goten." Xenovia replied. After that, she got on her feet and went over to where Rias was. I watched her walk over to join Rias and they began discussing something farther away.

"Akeno, how about you?"

"Ara, ara, I'm fine, sweetie. But it turned me on sooo bad how you killed Kokabiel! It made me so hot~!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that mean?" Akeno giggled at me in response. I just brushed it off as girl stuff though. I don't really understand the stuff her and Rias talk about half the time. "Now where could Kiba be? Surely he should be done by now."

Koneko pointed a few yards into the distance. "Over there!"

I flew over to them with a wide grin. "You guys did it!"

"Yep. For real this time." Kiba said sighing. "And look. We even recovered the swords Freed stole." He said as he held out four swords, one of which was Irina's.

"I'm proud of you guys. I just wish I was there to see that weirdo finally get what was comin' to him."

"Yeah! Your training really helped!" Issei added.

"Don't think your training is done yet. That was child's play compared to the real deal. Now that you know how to actually fight, I might actually hit back next time." Issei gulped as his face went pure white. Kiba and I began cracking up at the sight. "Relax, man. I would just lower my ki so it wouldn't hurt you that much."

"Um…Goten?" Kiba said. "Could you train me sometime as well?"

"Yeah, man, definitely!" I said with a bold smile. "Besides, you're already leagues ahead of this clown over here." I said pointing to Issei jokingly.

"Screw you, man!" Kiba and I laughed even harder than before.

"So, what do you suppose we do now?" Kiba proposed to the three of us. Koneko came over to join us as well, and they were deciding what to do.

"Let's celebrate!" Issei said. Kiba and Koneko nodded excitedly in agreement. "But first get Asia back at the clubroom, and then we'll go!"

"Okay!"

"…Goten…are you coming?"

"Nah," I said shaking my head. "I have some…things I gotta deal with at home." Everyone frowned and sighed sadly at my response. "Sorry guys. I'll definitely see you all tomorrow though."

"G-Goten…Are you sure?" Issei asked worriedly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…positive. I'll drop you guys off at the clubroom to meet up with Asia so you can go from there…Okay?" I said warmly, trying my best to lift the spirits of my friends. They reluctantly nodded as the three of them grabbed on to the back of my shirt, and I used the Instant Transmission technique to teleport us.

"Y-you guys are alright!" Asia said timidly with tears in her eyes at the sight of us. She quickly ran up to Issei who began comforting her.

"Everything's fine. Goten beat the Fallen Angel…and Kiba and I finished Freed. For Good." Issei said soothingly as he patted her head.

"Alright guys, I'm headin' out. See ya later!" I said as I walked out of the clubroom. Once I got outside, I kicked off the ground and headed back home.

The entire flight home, I couldn't stop thinking about how I acted when I was in that state. Rias…the look in her eyes…such fear… I never want to see her like that ever again. Touching down in my front yard after a few minutes, I felt the ki signatures of my parents plus Gohan coming from the house. I didn't sense Rias, though. "Odd…she wasn't at the clubroom, and she's at home…Where could she be?"

I walked in my front door and was greeted by Dad and Gohan looking proud and had huge smiles on their faces, but those smiles disappeared when they saw my sad face. "Why the long face, little bro?" Gohan asked from the couch.

"I fought a dark angel earlier…" I said sitting down on the couch, in between Dad and Gohan.

"Yeah! We heard from Rias that you transformed! You finally ascended to Super Saiyan 2!" Dad said cheerfully as he patted me on the back proudly.

I sighed heavily. "You're right, I did. But I don't want to transform into that state anymore…"

Dad looked at me with confusion. "Huuh?! Why?"

Gohan looked at me intently in silence as he waited for my response, almost as if he knew what I was going to say. "When I transformed earlier…something changed in me. I became a monster. I wanted the dark angel to suffer for what he did. I was cocky and talking like a psycho….and it scared Rias really bad…She thought I was going to hurt her or something after I finished Kokabiel. She was crying and she seemed petrified. It was heartbreaking, seeing her cry like that…"

Dad rubbed my back reassuringly. "Goten…it's okay. It happened to all of us. Your brother acted the same way when he first turned into Super Saiyan 2…"

"Really?" I said shooting a surprised glance towards Gohan. "You never told me that!"

"Yeah…back when I was fighting Cell…I almost lost it." Gohan sighed with a light smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

_Flashback_

_Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters looked on in awe as Goku's young son, Gohan, stood fearlessly in front the monster known as Cell. The evil bio-android had fired an enormous Kamehameha at the young Super Saiyan, which the boy reflected with his own, more powerful blast. Gohan, now that he has ascended to new heights with the new transformation, is now seemingly invincible compared to the once mighty Cell._

_"__Hey! If we waits too long, Cell will regenerate himself!" Piccolo said. The rest of the Z Fighters, including Gohan's father, Goku looked back at the Namek with surprise. "Remember, Cell has my cells inside of him!"_

_"__Gohan!" The young boy's father called. "You have to take Cell down now before he can regenerate!"_

_"__Take him down now?" Gohan said sounding disappointed as he looked back at his friends and family, before turning back to Cell with a smirk. "No I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while." The boy said coldly. _

_"__Wait?! No Gohan!" Goku said in shock._

_"__He's running out of time, Goku!" Piccolo said worriedly._

_"__Gohan! Listen to me! You have to get him! Do it now! We all know you have the power! It's time to use it!" Goku yelled to his son, but the plea fell on deaf ears as his son kept his cocky smirk without moving._

End flashback

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

"And then Cell almost blew up the planet in desperation, just so I wouldn't win. But after a long battle, and with encouragement from Dad, I won. And eventually, I mastered the form. It took a little while, but I got it down to the point where I didn't feel any anger or rage at all, just like we did with the original level of Super Saiyan. Trust me, Goten. You'll get the hang of it."

"C-could you guys help me out? The both of you have been using the form for a long time now. I think I could master if you guide me…"

"Sure buddy! Let's go now!" Dad joyfully said, as he hopped up from his seat on the couch and almost darted for the door, with Gohan and me behind him. We were about to reach the front door, but we're stopped by Mom.

"And where do you boys think you're going?" Mom said with her hands on her hips while giving the three of us a frustrated look.

"T-training…" Dad spoke up softly.

"Oh no you don't, mister! Goten is not going anywhere! He has school tomorrow!" Her glance focused on Dad. "You'll end up keeping them out all night!"

"Party pooper…" Dad whispered to himself with a childish pout, as he walked away defeated.

Mom couldn't help but start giggling as she walked back to kitchen to finish making dinner.

"It's okay, Dad." Gohan chuckled. "Tomorrow's the weekend! We'll have all weekend to train. I need to get back into shape anyway."

"Yeah!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

After dinner, Gohan went home, while Mom and Dad are out visiting Bulma. I decided to stay home, I'll see Trunks tomorrow anyway. An hour or two after my parents left, Rias finally came home. But she still seemed a little frightened about earlier. So, I gave her the happiest greeting I could give. "Heyy! Where were you? You missed dinner!"

"Goten…?" Rias said quietly as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah…?" I braced myself for what she might say.

"W-what happened to you earlier…? You changed…It really scared me." While I was looking at her, I couldn't help but think how cute she is when she's all reserved like this. "Why…?"

"Why what?"

"Why did that happen?"

I sighed while grinning to myself. "Come on, sit down first." I patted the cushion next to me grinning. After she sat down I began my explanation. "Well, we Saiyans are born to fight. We're drawn to battle. It's in our blood, even though I'm only half-Saiyan."

Rias' expression brightened slightly. "That makes a lot of sense. Now I know why you're always running off and getting excited all the time whenever there's even a mention of a fight."

I smiled sheepishly as my face turned light pink. Rias giggled at that. I love her laugh. It's so cute… "Anyway, we Saiyans have the ability to unlock the legendary transformation of our race. You know this form as what we call "Super Saiyan." It's originally obtained in desperation or pure rage. When this happens, a Saiyan's natural, animalistic, savage nature starts to emerge."

Rias flinched. "S-savage nature?"

I nodded. "But, the form can be mastered to the point where it's completely natural. Let me ask you a question…the times you saw me turn into a regular Super Saiyan, did I seem like my normal self to you?

Rias nodded. "Y-yeah…" Her pretty face glistened in the light of the room as I saw her putting the pieces together herself. "Ok, but what about…?"

"The form you saw today was not the regular Super Saiyan. It was a step beyond that. Only Saiyans who master their original Super Saiyan form, and then go through intense training furthered by even more rage then before. And that's what happened. I was close to ascending on my own, but when Kokabiel hurt the girls, and then was about to go after you and Akeno, I snapped. The Saiyan side in me emerged."

The beautiful redhead sitting next to me silently looked at me with teary eyes as I continued. "But I'll master it. Just like I did with the first one. I promise you. I won't make you cry like that ever again." I said as I lightly kissed her on the forehead.

Before I could even process what happened next, Rias grabbed my face with her hands and kissed me deeply. I was caught off guard at first, but retuned the kiss and for about fifteen seconds, time stood still. When she finally pulled away, Rias had a seductive smile across her face. "I never rewarded you for saving us." She said as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"N-n-no wait! Y-you don't have to give me any kind of reward!"

"You're so cute when you're shy, Goten…"

I sighed heavily. "Whatever, It's been a long day. I'm goin' to bed."

"Good, because there's a big surprise waiting for you tomorrow!"

"Surprise? Really? Come on tell me now!" I said wide-eyed in delight like a little kid.

"Nope!" Rias smiled cutely. "You'll just have to wait." She said with a sly grin before walking off into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and for anybody who has a 3DS and wants to battle me in Pokemon, pm me :)<strong>


End file.
